Bleach: Twisted Fates
by AceofSpades05
Summary: ON HIATUS. Trouble was once again on its way, for the Emospada trio will face a new threat, one that shall test them all to their very limits of their power, for the rival trio too was powerful unto themselves, with a plan of revenge. My first story & the first Twisted Fates out of five. This is a huge X-over. Tons of OC's later on & lemons. Current Arc: Vengeance Arc. Year: 2025
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**I do not own any of the characters, places, manga, etc in this story & they belong to their respective owners. **

_He was standing, facing the ultimate but final obstacle towards peace, the man he was facing was part of his genealogical make up but he was far from family as this man killed not just his youngest great grandfather but many others as well. He achieved many things throughout his life such as killing his great grandfathers son Aizacc whom betrayed the family to work alongside his opponent that stood in front of him, namely his prized daughter who too was an exceptional warrior that achieved so much in her life as well. His blood was royalty that was founded by his great grandfather as well, his family had faced a god that was his grandfather that his grandmother battled until it ended in a draw that caused them to fall in love, the former devil that his eldest great grandfather put down thus bearing the mantle as the new devil, countless villains that had been slain by friends or family members, & legendary warriors, he truly was the perfect hero for the perfect villain. He also trained other great warriors for this end war, the war to end all wars, every past opponent had returned to try to exact their vengeance but they all had fallen but one by the experienced heroic army that this man himself had put together. This was to be the ultimate goal, however such a situation had began so many years ago with the death of his great grandfathers former family on that tragic May night. _

_Over 130 years ago..._

_The date is May 18__th__ 2011, Matt "Ace" Ivan's was coming back to his home until he was in for the most hellish surprise of his life…_

Matt walked into his home sword in hand, Matt never truly considered the thought of how he, an American 14 year old teenager, was given a sword for his 14th birthday 9 days ago but on this very night he will realize it's no ordinary blade, but as he entered his home, he noticed the blood trail that stained the carpet of his house & it bended a corner that leads to the garage, curious & afraid at the same time, Matt opened the door to find something worse than he ever imagined a scary situation might be.

"Wha-what…." Matt said softly as he saw the bodies of his bloodied family member's but his attention drew to his mother & he ran & knelt before her shedding tears. "Ma! What happened mom!?" he screamed.

"M-m-matt…..I'm not….gack!" She coughs blood but continued "sure….everyone was fine until…..monsters showed up….then everything tu-turned sour…." Matt's mother said painfully.

"Monsters!? B-but…" Matt was cut off before he could finish by his mother & he cried profusely due to the fact he was talking to his dying mother who lay by the rest of his dead family members.

"There is no time to question anything…my beautiful & strong son…but please…..ease my suffering…" she grabbed Matt's blade & put it to where her heart rested & smiled relaying a few words "I love you Matt…"

"I love you mom!" Matt yelled as he swiftly impaled his mother through her heart with a little blood landing on Matt's brown sweater and on his cheek.

Silence, silence was all that filled the room before the sound of Matt removing his blade and standing looking down at his mother's body with tears rolling off his cheeks & crimson blood dripping to the already blood covered concrete.

Sirens soon disturbed the silence & Matt knew he was going to be framed for this so he exited the garage and walked all the way to the front door griping his blade in fear that he may very well get shot down by the police but gained enough courage opened the front door to face a battalion of police officers & swat members & slowly started to approach them.

"Freeze! You will be shot if you continue to keep progressing forward!" One officer yelled, "Drop the weapon or we will open fire!" yelled another but Matt continued to keep walking straight through the driveway at the police, "This is your last warning, drop the weapon & put your hands up or be shot!" but Matt continued to walk & was met with a hail of gunfire, peppering him in the torso, abdomen, arms leg & even in his neck thus Matt fell to his knees…he was not yet about to give in.


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting the law & escaping

Matt, bleeding profusely from the wound he sustained from the battalion of police, only knelt in pain for a few brief moments before somehow finally regaining his strength to stand tall again & tighten the grip on his blade then shouting "I refuse to die a innocent man, however I will cut through you all if I can live on as a guilty murderer!" He felt a slight emotional pain as he said this because it was half true but he rushed forward with all his might at the law enforcers & struck a bit of fear in them not just due to the fact he was still alive but the fact he wasn't unnerved to die in the slightest bit.

Matt approached the first officer swiftly impaling him through his abdomen before he could reload & ran forward using him as a meat shield against the heavy fire from the rest of the enforcer's weapons. When Matt reached the reloading victims, he kicked the now dead officer off his blade & cut an officer in the jugular, another in the heart, a few on the chest, & most were decapitated. The acts Matt did were monstrous to the three remaining cop's that they were quite literally frozen solid thus Matt gave them a glare they would see before they too were cut down.

Matt knew these were just a few out of many officers thus figuring more would most definitely come to put him down & as expected, they indeed were on their way & this time, with force so Matt ran towards the fence opposite of his own home & leaped over it to get to the next street & repeated the action with another fence fleeing the police,

Cop cars pulled in on the street were the massacre took place & they stepped out of their cars to look at all the blood & gore one man caused with a simple katana, they never thought a group of about twenty five or so officers be cut down so effortlessly. "I want my men to search for the perp right now! And I don't give a damn about how long it takes!" the police chief himself spoke in pure frustration as this was the worst case of murder he has seen in years of his police service.

Matt was desperate, hiding around corners, in bushes, under cars, behind cars, in the back of pickup trucks all in a desperate chance to get to his only known safe haven…the forest, yes indeed the forest was his only chance to lose the police & quite possibly his identity because he could still mature quite a bit. Matt was quite adept in survival techniques due to the fact his adoptive father taught him all about the outdoors as he was a Vietnam veteran & a hunter but Matt knew almost all of the tricks of the trade by the time he was twelve.

The young blood soaked fourteen year old was stopped by a police blockade & froze in fear as he knew beyond them, was the local forest he dreamed of escaping to but the blockade made Matt loose most of his hope if not all of it. He was spotted by the about dozen or so officers & Matt quickly took cover behind a car parked on the side of the street & gripped his sword but it felt…..different this time like it was about to fire something itself if it was moved rapidly then Matt noticed the light blue glow around his blood drenched blade thus getting an idea, he would jump out swing his blade in the direction of the blockade thus hopefully killing the officers that stood guard there so Matt stepped out from behind the car & faced his possible doom.

Matt grabbed the grip of his blade tightly as his knuckles cracked. The teen moved the blade behind his right shoulder & the blades glow only intensified & the officers only watched in utter confusion as Matt let out a scream & swung the blade at the cop's unleashing a wave in a shape of a slash at the frozen victims & the result was more than Matt had expected. Officers were cut in half, decapitated or severely gashed but not only that, parked cars were cut in half from front to back or vice versa & the cruisers were cut in half from the broad side not to mention the wave tore holes in people's houses & cut trees down…forest trees down…Matt made a mistake doing so but maybe not.

Matt though cutting the forest trees & the officers that guarded that road to which the forest lay was actually a good idea as it would throw off the pursuing officers that would check the disturbance so Matt turned the other way & ran to a place he knows. Matt cut corners, ran across busy streets angering drivers doing so, past the elementary school his now deceased brothers went to as kids to a fast food place where he knows they threw out whole meals at times & this was where he would set up shop & live…..most of the time so he sat against the back was of the establishment and rested his eyes for he knew he was mostly in the clear.

An hour passes & the troubled teen wakes to what he thought was a little past midnight to only ponder a few thoughts, why were his parents attacked by monsters? This of course had no logical reason to believe in as the thought of it was ridiculous since monsters weren't real but the wounds on his family members begged to differ but he wouldn't dwell on it any longer. The next thought was, he was going to need new clothes as his were a bloody mess and would be a dead giveaway so he thought of knocking out then killing a innocent person, as much he would hate to do, it would have to be done. The last thought the teen thought was, he was going to get to the bottom of why his sword did what it did a little over a hour before but now wasn't the time to do so because now was the time to drift off into sleep & forget that horrible day.


	3. Chapter 3: Some situational comfort

Matt would awake the next day feeling better if not still emotionally distraught. The teen began to move to get up but felt physically fine which was quite odd considering the amount of bullets he received which had to be over twenty at least. "Hm…" he pondered as he felt his chest then most notably his neck where he was shot only to notice the wound was gone. "How in the world are my wounds gone?" he wondered as he kept checking himself before finally dismissing it for later when he had more time to question it. Matt stood up & looked in the dumpster "Nothing….absolutely nothing to eat." He said in slight anger but let it go quickly as he would try later after all he was indeed taught by his father to eat when absolutely necessary so he could forgo a couple days without food.

Matt sighed & looked at his clothes "What a fucking mess I am, I need to solve that & fast to avoid getting noticed but what to wear?" he pondered for a moment before getting a suitable outfit choice "Sweats & maybe a hoodie, actually I would need a hoodie to cover my face." He second guessed himself "But its May, who would we- oh I know who, that one guy who always smoked behind the clothing department has what I want." Then Matt concluded "Alright, looks like I have a plan, but the body however…..i could slit his throat & plant a broken bottle in his cold dead hand to make it seem like he was drunk & committed suicide." So with that Matt started for the clothing department.

Matt walked down the street pondering all that has happened the previous night "Who or what would want to kill my family, more so for what reason?" but Matt shook it from his head due to him having no clue on who or what would do such a heinous act. Matt stopped at the traffic light nervously hoping no one would notice a bloodied fourteen year old. Passing cars, people next to him & even the cameras installed on the opposite street corner ignored him then as soon as the light switched Matt crossed the street to where the clothing store plus the unsuspecting victim lay.

He was getting closer, readying his already blood soaked blade from the massacre he committed last night & ran up behind a wall for cover then peeked out. "Age would have to be around thirty five or so." The innocent murder thought to himself. "Brown sweats & black sweatshirt, perfect, my ideal clothing choice." Matt said thus giving a small pleased smirk then snuck out from behind the corner to reach his target. Time seemed to move slow for Matt as he was sneaking up behind the unsuspecting victim, so with his heart racing Matt positioned his blade so that he would deliver a powerful pommel strike to the back of his skull but he knew not to hit too hard that police would notice blunt force was used. The man stopped smoking his cigarette to give out a bored sigh, Matt seeing this knew he had to hurry so he stood up striking the back of the man's head knocking him out cold

The teen had no time to celebrate so he quickly turned the unconscious adult over then proceeded to unzip his sweater which he made sure not to get dirty doing so because Matt was a little bit of a clean freak despite him being soaked in blood. After he got done with the sweater he moved on with his sweats so in order to do that he took the man's shoes off to make the sweats slide off easier which Matt did shortly after leaving the man only in his boxers & socks which Matt chuckled at the sight briefly before remembering to slit the adults throat. Matt lowered his blade to his jugular and said "Thank you, your sacrifice will not go in vain." So with that he cut the man's throat killing him in his unconscious state.

The professional fourteen year old killer looked for a beer bottle which he rather quickly found by the dumpster thus he grabbed hit & broke the butt end of it so it looked like the corpse broke it. Matt gently jabbed the glass into the corpses neck so it looked like he slit his own throat then proceeded to pry open the corpses right hand open & placed the bottle in it like so. In a rush, Matt took his own clothes off to slip his new digs on which were quite clean but now was the matter of his own outfit but luckily the was gas on the ground so he doused his own clothes in it but Matt needed a spark. "My blade should be able to set it ablaze with my striking the ground causing a spark." So Matt positioned his blade a few inches off the ground then proceeded to swing his blade skirting the asphalt causing a spark to hit the gas setting his old outfit ablaze.

Matt stood there long enough to see thorough the fire turning the fabrics into ash so with one final glance at the dead man's body he took off with a little extra something that made Matt happy, the man's wallet which held a cool three hundo in twenty's, the way Matt liked but he was fourteen but he indeed was physically older for fourteen around sixteen or seventeen physically. The newly dressed teen retraced his steps back to his spot & rested on the wall smiling, because he knew tonight would be a great night. "Hm…..I should order three cheeseburgers & a large cola…..yea that would hit the spot & keep me happy…." Matt looked down "happy enough…I'll miss you all especially you mother, I love you so much & you meant everything to me. Thank you." He shed a tear as he said these words before closing his eyes & resting for a few hours.

**Hey Ace here, I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story so for & I do want to give a shout out to my friend Spiderman5555 who is the co-author on the following four stories but only this one I did alone but again thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Living the highlife

**MY GIFT TO EVERYONE! ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

Days, weeks, months passed since Matt the day witnessed the death of his family which was now six months ago. "Let's see…" Matt said opening a copy of the daily newspaper "November 18th, exactly six months since…whatever the fuck happened on that god damned night." He said slightly frustrated but Matt really wasn't interested in the newspaper really, he was only interested to see what the date was because he forgot what date it was. The teen took a slightly troubled sigh "I still have plenty of money from a few victims…..it's just…..how will I survive the damned winter?" he pondered as he exhaled a moisture cloud from his breath due to it being quite cold already.

Matt pondered where he could stay "The homeless shelter could be good but I probably would get noticed so that's out of the freaking question." He continued to think deeply but he was soon running out of ideas until he came to one final conclusion. "I will head back home, it may be blocked off by a security guard or two but I think I can get myself in there without a problem." He was fixated on this plan but he'd have to wait until night to do so but in the meantime he would possibly go to the local gas station to pick up a few luxuries to eat & drink thus he set off for the nearest pump.

The teen walked for just under a hour before he finally reached the gas station but it would be difficult since there were quite a few people filling up the vehicles which unnerved Matt slightly but he made his way into the store thus commencing to look around for his prized luxuries. He hit up the snacks looking for what he wanted which was two chocolate bars, one pretzel bag, & a pack of bubblegum, Matt had a bad habit for chewing a lot of gum at the same time but that's the way he was and will stay. He moved onto the drinks taking three chocolate milkshakes & a sweet cola, but oh how he loved the sweet succulent taste of the chocolate milkshakes, they always made him feel better in the most hurtful of situations. "I guess I gotta satisfy the kid in me eh?" he questioned himself but simply laughed it off.

Bikes could be heard coming from down the road but Matt put it out of his mind when the dozen or so bikers rolled up as he himself got to the clerk putting his items on the counter for the clerk to scan of which he did. "Seventeen dollars & ninety nine cents please." The clerk asked Matt for the payment for his commodities so he pulled his wallet out then proceeded to shuffle through the cash but stopped immediately as soon he hears a pistol click behind the back of his head then put the wallet away putting his hands up into the air.

The biker that had face piercings who also held the gun to Matt's head said "Stay fucking still or get your head blown off!" The clerk flinched at the biker leader's shouting but he spat at the clerk responding "Hey! Arab boy! Put all the money in a bag!" This made Matt a little angry but he kept his cool for he knew what to do. The clerk was busy putting money in the bag until the teen spoke up "Hey I can help you buddy if you promise me two things, one is that my purchase is free & two you tell the cop's I was never here." This made the chief biker furrow his brows along with a few others but then the clerk nodded "I promise mister!" he kind of expected something crazy so he dropped to the floor.

"The fuck are you doing!?" the chief biker said but Matt swiftly threw off the gun totting chief's arm thus quickly drawing his blade & slitting his throat before turning his attention to the rest with a deathly glare. "Holy shit! He killed Bruce!" one biker said. "Smoke the bastard!" said the second in command thus Matt charged forward initiating combat with the eleven remaining bikers. The clerk could hear gunfire, screams, & limb's getting copped off then hitting the floor which made the clerk literally cry like a baby thinking this was all some twisted nightmare but before long it stopped, so he slowly but surely got up to look then saw a horrific sight. Matt had quite literally filled the entire service station full of biker blood yet remained unhurt throughout it all so knowing there's no immediate danger; he swiped the blood of his sword then sheathed it thus turning to his prized commodities once more.

Matt smiled widely as he put his goods in two separate bags saying "Your welcome buddy!" leaving the place a shit hole only to leave the clerk completely bewildered as to what transpired but not being able to handle it all fainted to the floor. Matt was long gone from the scene before the cop's had arrived so knowing so laughed because it couldn't have gotten any better so he took out a milkshake, opened it, thus he proceeded to drink.

Hours would pass with the teen eating his favored luxuries then he knew it was time to infiltrate his own home but luckily for him, he had a key to the front door. "Thank you ma for prepping me." He said quietly to himself not to alert the guards. He hoped the gate managing to land on the opposite side then silently then made his approach for the front door but before he could, he hid in a bush from a guard. Matt was fortunate enough because the guards light sweeped right over the bush he was hiding in which made him think "Christ! That was close as fuck!" so he got out of his lucky hiding place then proceeded to open the front door to his house taking a huge sigh of relief. The teen felt at home because not only was it literally his home, he felt safe here & was comforted by the houses all too familiar layout but he was tired so Matt went upstairs then took the first door on the left to enter his room where he would lay on the floor where his bed used to be but quickly feel asleep with his blade by his side.


	5. Chapter 5: Defeat at the hands of a Vamp

It was now December 4th so things were getting quite cold in Matt's haven which made the nights harder to endure but the only warmth he had was a blanket he stole and the dirty clothes he stole from that man about seven months ago. The guards around the house would soon be gone however due to the house being up for sale now which worried the poor teen because if he lost his home, he'd have nowhere to go. "I'll die if I lose this place…" he took a deep pained sigh "Oh boy…..my fucking life blows." Matt was indeed not lying because he in no way shape or form would survive the harshness of winter, he was barely trying to get by even now. The teen checked his wallet "Great…only five bucks." He said in frustration which he was right to say because due to the police finding his past victims, they instructed everyone to always be with someone or go home which Matt found it annoying to deal with two people since he figured while he was taking one down, the other would be long gone & had already notified the police but that wouldn't happen since everyone choose the latter option of staying home.

The teen stayed in his broken home, slowly losing hope all day because he knew he wouldn't last the cold bitter winter. Matt would go on to say "Why bother trying to survive if the winter will kill me? I might as well die in this god forsaken hell hole of a home!" Matt said because he had reached the end of his road, he knew this would be the end so he accepted his fate even though he would forsake his mother but why should he feel bad if he was going to meet them again however he already made his choice so he closed his eyes for the night then fell asleep shedding a few tears.

Matt was fast asleep but woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a woman screaming so he grabbed his blade in a hurry for even though he was committed to dying, he still would help the innocent no matter what the cost. Matt opened the window to get onto the roof thus he climbed out but looked down to see if the guards were there which thankfully they weren't for whatever reason then Matt got a running start then leaped off the edge of the roof landing on the opposite side of the gate that surrounded the house before proceeding to look down the street to see the perp & the victim thus Matt ran towards them with his blade at the ready.

He was getting closer & closer to the point to where he could make out the two people which was odd since both were female. "The attacker is a girl? Fuck my damned moral's!" Matt spoke in slight frustration because he was never keen on hurting a woman no matter what they did. He started making more observations about the offending woman "She has silver hair? But what's odder is she's dressed in a school uniform, a foreign one at that." He noted before stopping readying his katana for his foe.

The girl turned to face Matt with her slitted blood red eyes which made him stare as if he was in a trance but the young female simply laughed at the boy when he did stare. Matt mentally admitted she was quite attractive if she did kill the woman before he arrived which saddened him slightly but he did his best not to show that. "What's your name ma'am & why would you kill a innocent woman!?" Matt shouted before noticing the blood on her lip which she licked off before responding "You're nice enough to ask a girl her name before you battle her? Such a gentlemen." The women commented making the boy blush a little because he never felt kindness from someone in quite a while even if it was coming from this killer who was like him in a way. "But as for your questions though, I'll tell you. My name is Moka Akashiya, I killed this woman to fill my vampiric thirst for blood but don't worry, she isn't coming back."

Matt was stunned as to what he had heard which was all so true, he was standing in front of a fully fledged undead corpse called a vampire which scared him. Matt steeled himself to show no signs of any sort of fear against his undead opponent which made her comment "Look I'm only seventeen if it makes you feel better so don't feel pressured as if you were fighting oh I don't know a hundred year old vampire or so, okay?" now hearing this only made Matt fell worse fighting a girl be it dead or alive especially if she was only a teen like him. Despite the current situation however, he still had his duty to kill this girl so he rotated his blade ninety degrees to the right then charged at Moka to which she replied with a defensive stance. Thinking she was crazy he swung his blade at the vampire but she simply grabbed his blade, pulling him in then proceeding upper cutting him making him fly into the air three feet off the ground before landing on his rear.

Moka licked her blood off her hand because his blade did indeed cut her when she gripped it as expected. "Kid, you're going to need to try harder than that to kill me." She said this to mock his weakness to which he stood up replying with a cocky tone "Moka, you're going to need to try harder than that to kill me." Thus he smirked. "Touché." The female responded this time charging at an incredible speed which Matt was surprised to see before narrowly blocking her punch which still sent him skidding several feet back before coming to a halt. He would make the next move, so he charged at Moka readying his blade once more but this time expecting a counter so he slashed at Moka once more to which she went to grab his blade once more which she did but as soon as she did, Matt leaped over her managing to free his blade then stabbed at Moka from behind. Matt expected his hit to land but unfortunately she side stepped out of the way before kicking behind herself thus landing a powerful kick to Matt's rib's sending him to his back onto the pavement.

He would get back up but this time he wouldn't attack but instead withdrew his blade knelt down telling Moka "I, Matt Ivan's, admit defeat & I know I couldn't possibly beat you nor do I really want to because you're a female even if you are a vampire. You may kill me Moka for I have nothing to live for." He said in defeat thus he looked down to await his fate at the hands of the vampire named Moka Akashiya but what he would hear next, truly surprised him.


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness & love

**How about another chapter for the readers!**

Matt knelt there defeated by a girl no less but what she heard from her would give him a little bit of a surprise. "Why would I kill a guy who would be kind to a girl even if I freaking killed someone? Simple I wouldn't but may I ask why do you want to die so badly, Matt? Also stand the hell up your fucking embarrassing yourself." When he heard that he felt like he finally had someone to talk to but he stood up of course because he didn't want to look like a idiot. Matt took a deep sigh because what he would say would be quite the mouthful but he started "Well Moka, I wanted to die because I have nothing left to fight for, my family died seven months ago by monsters as my mother's dying words said." He started to cry but continued "After that I left my home to face the police who had me at gun point and….and I had to kill them all! Then I ran to a local fast food place & hid behind it because it's the only safe heaven I knew of at the time! Before long I was killing innocents just like you did just to survive but I can't live on doing it anymore!" He was hysterical with his crying since he was only fourteen yet he did what bad people did who were usually over twenty five.

Moka was baffled by this, she rarely ever felt bad for others especially a human which made her think of something before answering Matt with a physical action. Moka wrapped her arms around the crying teen to comfort him. "Im…sorry to hear that Matt. I mean I rarely feel bad for others but hearing this really touches me. " He returned the favor with a hug of his own sobbing into Moka's left shoulder. "_This_ _poor guy, he's really something to make it this long on his own but more so with his emotions. I believe he'll need help though because he's unsure whether to continue on with life anymore." _She thought feeling for Matt. "Matt, do you have any other friends or family members?" she asked letting go of a slightly calmer Matt. "No, I really have no friends Moka but I do have one sister and a nephew but I don't want to go near them because they don't need the trouble."

Moka would ponder a thought for a moment before asking a question. "Hey Matt, do you want to be friends?" Matt's face light up with joy when he heard this, he never thought he would have a friend that would help him throughout his hard times so he nodded thus responding joyfully "Yes! Yes Moka, I would love to be friends with you!" never has he felt as happy as he did now even if she was a vampire but Matt didn't care, he finally had a friend. "Great! But im also going to help you get better at fighting, in case you come across anyone who challenges you, okay?" she questioned him to which he delightfully responded with a nod.

"Um….you wanna sleep over with me Moka? I mean there's no bed but there is a blanket b-but you can have it because I don't need it heh heh." He said slightly in a nervous manner. "Sure that's okay Matt just lead me to it." She grabbed Matt's hand making him blush a little before they trekked on down to his house to which he opened the door. "This is it but I'll show you the rest tomorrow if that's okay with you Moka?" She nodded and they walked upstairs then made a immediate left to Matt's room before she commented "A master bedroom huh? Gee your parents did care about their well being." Matt liked the compliment saying "Th-thank you but let me get-" he was interrupted by Moka who grabbed his left hand making him turn to face her before they locked lip's & passionately kissed each other which made Matt blush quite furiously before finally their lips parted from each other. "Well? Get the blanket and let's get to sleep before I change my damn mind." That made Matt snap out of it then he rushed for the blanket and laid down with Moka on the cold floor.

Matt thought for a brief moment before asking Moka a sincere question "Moka….I think we shouldn't be friends but something better quite honestly." "& what would that be?" she questioned him knowing the answer already. Matt summoned up his courage to answer even though he was quite nervous "I think we should be together as boyfriend girlfriend, wouldn't you agree?" he said shyly expecting a no but he would be elated with her answer. "Okay Matt, I agree but don't let me catch you with other women now alright?" Matt replied with a simple nod then they kissed each other goodnight thus they dozed off.

Half a year would pass from that day, Moka was there for the whole time with Matt helping him along plus being there on his birthday, his family's death anniversary which took a toll on Matt but not their relationship for it only grew stronger between them even though she was a vampire but Matt a regular human. As for the training, Matt trained vigorously with his undead lover both of them getting quite powerful plus Matt learned a few new trick's he couldn't wait to display in real battle against anyone who may face him. Finally for the dating, Matt was indeed rough around the edges but his heart was in the right place as he took Moka everywhere, the carnival, the movies, swimming the whole nine yards which Moka loved every moment but when Matt felt bad she would comfort him in his house which luckily was never put up for sale yet which made the innocent murder & his girlfriend happy.


	7. Chapter 7: First run in with a Hollow

"Let's see what the date is because I fucking los track again." The now fifteen year old Matt said as he picked the newspaper up to check the date. "Here we go, June 23rd 2012. Well the so called end of the world is in about six more month's that's fantastic!" he shook his head "Fucking Mayan's, died out leaving the end of the calendar at December 21st of this year giving almost everyone the crazy idea to prep for doomsday." He tossed the newspaper aside before sighing because Moka had left him the previous day which really disappointed him so he was alone once more. He would have no one to talk to, share things with, play with or love.

Matt would sit on the bench a little bit longer before finally getting up just to patrol his neighborhood once more looking for any trouble which would happen ever so rarely now which slightly gave him no sense of purpose. Hour's flew by with nothing interesting happening but the only thing of slight interest was a guy trying to dunk a basketball which made Matt laugh since the guy fell short onto his face but other than that event, nothing happened. Soon after however, Matt felt an evil presence which sent chills down his spine for he knew that it was very near to him so he looked in its direction to see a bone chilling monster. _"What is that thing!? Why is it wearing a white mask!? Why does it look like a freaking snake with arms?!" _were all thing's he thought of at the second he saw this defiling creature.

"What are you!?" Matt demanded an answer from the creature to which he expected an answer however it indeed replied to him "I guess you don't know what a hollow looks like kid, but that's what I am though plus you're wondering why I'm here." _It's no damn friendly visit, that's for sure!" _he though before asking with his blade at the ready now "Kid, what I'm here for is your soul so I'm going to enjoy every second of me slaughtering you." The hollow replied which sent a chill throughout Matt but he once again prepped himself for yet another life or death struggle.

The hollow would slither towards Matt first which he allowed so he can get a good cut in maybe two then the hollow made its move to grab the teen to which he responded by cutting all four of the hollow's right finger's off making it roar in pain. "Gah, you bastard! How dare you do that!" it swore at the now trained teen but blinked to witness the teen's incredible speed. He was on the hollow's serpent back with a calm & collected look for which the hollow saw before the teen swung his blade dismembering it's right arm in its entirety making the hollow roar once more in pain before Matt grabbed it's head, swinging over it then descending to the ground whilst cutting the hollow vertically in half from its head to the point where it's serpentine body lifted from the ground.

Matt would swipe his blade before sheathing it but noticed the hollow's body fade away in a manner similar of disintegration which looked odd to him but he would dismiss this because it more than likely wasn't worth his time. The teen would now get an idea however _"I wonder if another one of these things I just fought were responsible for my family's death..."_ that must have been the answer because these thing's killed human's for their soul's plus he also knew how primal these things looked which corresponded to the wounds on his family member's. After piecing all of that together, Matt would make a vow to himself "By my honor, I swear to kill all hollows who dare try to kill anyone even if it may cost my life!" Now he was dead set on seeing it through, to see all hollows, perish to his might.

Now that the situation had been dealt with, Matt would continue his patrol all throughout the day never seeing another one of those vile creature's before finally sneaking back into his home which only had one guard protecting it now, an old one at that too. Matt would lay on the floor he spent night's with Moka, alone and saddened by her not being there but he knew she would return one day however he knew today wasn't that day so he closed his eyes, slumbering off for the night.

_He dreamed of being with his family at home eating dinner with everyone playing telephone. Matt truly loved the game of telephone because he would usually say something dumb at first to see how much stupider it could get therefore when the last person received the broken phrase then saying it, he would let out laughing fits like no other because it truly was funny. Soon after however, his dream would take a darker turn as he would return to the dinner table to see only his elder brother Steven , laying his head on the table with his head turned away so Matt nervously got closer then moved around to see his face but screamed in terror. He saw his throat had been ripped open with blood everywhere but to make it worse, his other family members slowly started appearing in the other seats, all of them mutilated in different degrees. His other brother Kyle, had his face completely torn off showing his skull while his sister Amber, had no head whatsoever. He would look at them all before finally looking at his mother & father both mutilated in a dead embrace which completely made Mat utterly lose it._

Matt woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily because this was by far the worst nightmare he had ever in his life. He would soon calm down before shedding a few quick tears before finally falling asleep for the rest of the night. 


	8. Chapter 8: Retrival mission

Ulquiorra Cifer was an Espada class arrancar that resided in Los Noches in the hollow home realm of Hueco Mundo. The Emospada woke up from his slumber to the 6th ranked espada Grimmjow Jagerjaquez standing in the doorway of his room with his arms folded. "Good morning sunshine, Lord Aizen wants to meet with ya in private so get your ass moving." Ulquiorra truly considered the blue haired arrancar a nuisance; he would bug him like a baby would keep calling its mothers name even if she was busy. "Didn't I say to knock first last time, trash?" he said in his usual cold manner which annoyed Grimmjow in return. "Hey, I'm only advising you, don't be a fucking asshole about it!" the 6th ranked espada said angrily due to Ulquiorra always putting him down however Ulquiorra simply ignored his word's putting his white & black arrancar jacket which was standard for all arrancars to wear, only caused Grimmjow to say in a annoyed tone "Whatever, I'm going to my freaking room to chill, have fucking fun cuatro." With that, Grimmjow left Ulquiorra to do his work.

Ulquiorra was indeed quite loyal to Aizen even taking any punishment he would issue him even if it meant it could kill him but it was normally a chore to do but rarely anything that would harm him. The Emospada however did hide thing's from his master such as his Segunda Etapa but more so his vampirism which was quite the strain as it let him stay out in the sunlight, eat other food which he never did eat or drink other then tea which he semi commonly drank because it soothed him, then finally it allowed him to tell if someone was lying or not, how that would work was that if someone was lying, their blood would smell like it was boiling hot though he usually didn't need to smell because all the pest interrogation victims would sweat profusely, stutter or look away when talking to him.

After putting Murcieliago, his Zanpaktou, in his sash he took for the room he would meet Aizen in which wasn't far away because he was in fact the most loyal to him but furthermore was his right hand man even if there was three others ranked above him. He passed Tier Harribel's room which also housed her three fraccion's as well. Ulquiorra never had any fraccion's as he thought they were only a annoyance getting in his way which he would end up killing them but even if he did he wouldn't care as he only cared about his lord's plan's.

Ulquiorra finally arrived in the meeting room then bowed beside Aizen before he was allowed to stand to converse with his almighty lord. "You summoned me for a mission I presume Aizen-Sama?" Ulquiorra would question to which his lord replied "Indeed my cuatro, it is a retrieval mission for a certain hybrid being that lives in the world of the living." The brown haired man said to the bone white raven haired man as the former put a dossier onto the table opening up to show a certain fifteen year old teenage boy. Ulquiorra was quite intrigued as this boy indeed a Zanpaktou which would be a rather interesting mission to which he asked "May I have more information about the boy?" to which the other responded "Of course, Mattiovitch Ivanski of New York has peaked my interest so I believe he will be of use to us. As you can see he wears a black 'hoodie' & brown sweats, as humans would call them, but more so he wields a Zanpaktou but as to its name however, it is unknown yet." He flipped the page to review the teen's history before he continued "He has lost all of his immediate adoptive family members to a hollow horde which caused a deep depression in him, as for his kills, he killed around 80 or so other humans even after taking severe injuries from human weapons. He is quite the persistent fighter is I do say so myself. One special note is that he can be seen by others due to having a defect that usually let's Shinigami's & Hollow's not to be seen by humans."

This did little to impress Ulquiorra but he did find Matt's kill count somewhat impressive for a human though, also he looked at what injuries the teen sustained to be also slightly impressed by his remarkable durability. "He is a rather remarkable human Aizen- Sama, for him to sustain but still kill with those kind of injuries is rather rare to hear." The pale man said to the coolly smiling brown haired man to whom he responded "Yes, indeed this boy is quite durable my dear cuatro, I'm also assigning Grimmjow to carry out this mission with you so I expect it to go smoothly, you are dismissed." He concluded to which Ulquiorra bowed before him before leaving the meeting room before starting off for the room where Grimmjow resided.

Ulquiorra opened the door to Grimmjow's room waking a sleeping, drooling Grimmjow which he jumped shouting "Holy shit! Knock first asshole!" Ulquiorra let it go over his head like always before simply getting to the point because he doesn't want to waste time "Come on Grimmjow, we have been assigned a retrieval mission by Aizen-Sama & I expect you to not fail like you did last time or the countless amount's of times before, understand?" Grimmjow gave a annoyed sigh then replying "I dunno why we get these kind of missions, they always end up dead anyways…..lets go get this chump so we can just be freaking done with it." So he got up then exited with Ulquiorra who closed the door behind him as he left before opening a garganta to get to the world of the living where Matt would be. "I'm not going to be responsible if you kill him, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra scolded him before the other flipped him off in response but with that they walked through to see their mission out.


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapping

Matt woke the next morning, exhausted from tossing & turning throughout the night due to his persistent nightmares which only made him want his lover ever more but that wouldn't happen since she's gone. He pulled himself up to face whatever challenge he would face today other then the trivial getting past the old man whom guarded the house. The teen did what he did normally, open the window, climb onto the roof, running then jumping out onto the street, thus putting his hood up to hide his identity so no one would recognize him for the murderer he was.

He would go about his usual business throughout the entire day, patrol the school area for the duration of its operating hours, he would then patrol the local gas station where he killed that biker crew last year which he was still quite proud The clerk that had worked there that day quit his job due to it being too dangerous to him. As the hours passed, he would stop patrolling that area to move on to his home street to patrol there till eleven thirty at night.

Matt was ready to enter his home alone once again till a man whistled at him from down the street. Whoever whistled did it to definitely get his attention so he looked over his shoulder to look at the two figures. _"One's wearing a odd half helmet while the other has a jaw like accessory." _ He noted looking at the duo. "What do you two want?" Matt said with his hand gripped on his sheathed blade.

"This must be the kid Ulquiorra; he's got the outfit not to mention his Zanpaktou right there." Grimmjow said lowly so he wouldn't give away their identities. "Hm….yes he's the target Grimmjow, remember not to kill him but you may use force if he proves to be a nuisance." The hidden vampire Ulquiorra responded to the weaker but hotheaded sexta. Grimmjow would grin at hearing he can use force after all; his aspect of death is destruction. "I think I'm gonna rough him anyways, just for the hell of it." The blue haired espada spoke before he started to approach the teen which he knew wouldn't be an issue. Matt knew these guy's meant business so he drew his blade, gripping it with both hands thus bringing it up to the right side of his face so he stood at the ready. "I'm not going to ask again! Who are you two?!" he warned them for he was ready to attack them head on but namely the closest one.

"Alright kid, I'll tell who we are, mine is Grimmjow Jagerjaquez while that guy over there…" Grimmjow pointed behind him with his thumb at Ulquiorra "is Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra was leaning on a wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed because it was a perfect meditation moment because he didn't have to do anything since Grimmjow was always reluctant to do the dirty work. "Now I want to know why you guys are here." Matt asked taking a mental note of the hole in Grimmjow's gut which looked the same as the hollow he had previously battled. "Kid, where here to escort you to a special place for our illustrious lord but if you're going to be difficult, then I'm going to use force….which I'd prefer." He said with a great amount of cockiness in his voice. Matt cracked his neck before responding to the blue haired espada "Then you're going to enjoy trying to take me to your lord, Grimmjow." Matt took his hood off to show his identity because that is what he always did before he would kill his opponent.

Grimmjow took off at an incredible burst of speed rearing his fist back then thrusting it forward sending the outclassed teen rearing back, his body skipping across the ground. Matt would recover himself by flipping off the ground before he'd skip across it again but lost sight of Grimmjow which made his blood go cold for he knew where he was. Grimmjow was behind Matt, waiting for him to turn so he could sock him directly in the face. Matt turned then got socked and the force of the punch made him spit blood from his mouth but Grimmjow was far from done. Grimmjow followed up with a flurry of punches to Matt's face before he elbowed him back several feet where he laid on the ground badly injured.

Matt never felt so outclassed before, he was angry at himself that he couldn't defend himself against this guy. Soon a blue glow would surround Matt's silhouette as he kept on getting angrier before a voice spoke to him "Speak my name, speak it & I can lend you a hand." Matt wondered where it came from before he found that the voice came from his blade. Matt stood up with a blue glow in his eyes drawing Grimmjow & Ulquiorra's attention to which they heard Matt speak a release command. "Enlarge, Rascacielos." Matt's katana would elongate several feet longer before it turned dual edged. Matt's power has indeed shot up a considerable amount which gave him more self confidence that he could kill these two guys thus returning to his daily life. Ulquiorra would ponder Matt's ascension for a brief moment _"He's obtained his shikai just now; I'm going to report this to Aizen as soon as we return to Los Noches to see if this may change anything."_ Grimmjow was more than excited to have this happen to him "Great! Maybe now you can actually touch me kid!" he taunted him which Matt would respond with action. Matt would raise his blade towards the sky summoning all of his power to it which before long would glow blue shocking Grimmjow with Matt's stored up power in this one potential move he thought would kill Grimmjow so he brung his blade down in Grimmjow's direction unleashing a massive energy slash at him.

Grimmjow just looked at the wave cutting a dip in the pavement then it hit him dead on with massive force. Matt just looked to see if he killed him however his eyes flew wide as he saw Grimmjow unharmed which only proved how helpless he was so this was when Ulquiorra made his move. He hit the back of Matt's neck causing him to fall unconscious into his shoulder which he immediately lifted him over on. "Our job is done here Grimmjow; let's report our success to Aizen immediately." Ulquiorra instructed Grimmjow as he opened a garganta that led back to Los Noches. The sexta would say before going through with Ulquiorra "The kid has got potential; I'll tell you that much Ulquiorra." But Ulquiorra would reply "For a human but human's can never be as powerful as us arrancars." that made Grimmjow laugh but they finally decided they had enough of being here thus they left letting the garganta close behind them.


	10. Chapter 10: Plans for the new guest

They would end up exiting the garganta that opened up near a holding cell which Aizen had built for prisoners but he would rarely get any due to them dying before they would be retrieved. Ulquiorra would let Grimmjow carry the unconscious teen "Put him in a cell for the time being Grimmjow. I shall report our success to Lord Aizen immediately to see what he wishes to do about the boy." "Hmmph…" the other mumbled as he took the teen "Yea, yea I get it Ulquiorra…this is odd that this went smoothly & I ain't talking about the fighting with the kid too." Grimmjow would say rather pleased because rarely he would get along with Ulquiorra. "Yes…it is rather odd how we did not verbally conflict with each other however that is past us now so I suggest we follow our orders out then return to our daily tasks." He responded making Grimmjow agree with Ulquiorra for once but with that they went their separate ways.

Grimmjow would turn ninety degrees to the left before walking to the cell that would house Matt for the duration of his stay. Grimmjow really didn't care about the kid so he tossed him to the ground, uncaring for the teenagers well being. "You really do have potential kid." Grimm told the teen who lay out cold near the bed on the floor before continuing "It's a shame you won't last but if you do…you're my punching bag." Grimmjow would smirk but then swiftly shook his head thinking _"As if the kid could hear me, I can be so dumb at times."_ He exited the cell, closing it shut behind him only to be greeted by a tall, long haired, slender man. "Nnoitra…..why are you here?" the sexta asked the quinta espada Nnoitra Gilga to which he replied "Oh I'm only here to see if the prisoner you brought here is alive or not Grimmjow, after all, I'm your superior." "Grr…..hmph, just cause your one rank higher than me makes me afraid of you?" Grimm spat back making the taller reply "Nyah! You should be before I kick your ass again like last time!" They butted foreheads in anger almost to the point they would duke it out again before looking away from each other going their separate ways.

Ulquiorra was on his way to his Aizen as he has always did ever since he offered him a rank in his army which was many years ago. For once he was genuinely curious about something, he had questions he wanted to ask the teen such as his view upon his history, his current age, and any possible thing he could extract from him but it wasn't for pity or duty, unless he was instructed to question him, however it was purely for curiosities sake which was a totally new concept to him as of which he'd like to try. _"No, I won't question the boy; if I did it could cause unwanted effects which Aizen would not be pleased so in that manner, I will hold off from asking."_ The hollow vampire decided just as he reached the meeting room where he was assigned the mission to retrieve Matt.

He would enter the room where Aizen had been waiting patiently for the results of the mission. The superior took a sip of his wine before asking "Well my dear fourth, how did the expedition go?" Ulquiorra would make his report about his mission after bowing "It was a success Lord Aizen, the boy named Matt is in a holding cell however he is in comatose though it will wear out in a few hours. As for cooperativeness amongst I & Grimmjow, it went well which is unusual for him as he would speak too much leading to verbal arguments that fortunately never occurred." "I'm indeed glad to hear it all went smoothly, is there any additional information you would like to add?" Aizen rested his eyes swirling his glass of exquisite wine "There is lord Aizen, as Grimmjow was combating Matt, he obtained his shikai release command thus learning his Zanpaktou's name, of which is named Rascacielos. Will that alter your intents on what you will do with him, Lord Aizen?"

"No, everything will proceed as planned with the boy but I do appreciate that you brought his up to me. Now however, I want you to supervise the boy at all times, I'll even allow for the both of you to converse once he awakens. Furthermore, if he makes a request, you will follow it out unless it is not possible to do so. Changes will be made if I see if there needs to be any. These rules will go into effect tomorrow morning after the meeting as for now you are dismissed….unless you have any further questions." Ulquiorra did indeed have a few questions for once "What if another espada harms Matt?" was his first question which the superior replied "Then they will either be dealt with by me, Tousen, or Gin however if you're in the area Ulquiorra, punish the perpetrator in any way you see fit as long as you do not kill them. Any more questions Ulquiorra?" The hidden vampire nodded "Yes, if there was to be another prisoner of which he talked to, what shall I do about them?" Aizen would think for a moment taking another sip of his wine before answering "They would be punished however, I may also not punish them but instead, put him with said other prisoner to make acquaintance with him or her so their mentality wont degrade, you may listen in on them if they plan anything of course. My, my, Ulquiorra you sure do have a lot of questions about our guest however is there any other questions?"

Ulquiorra indeed had another "Yes Lord Aizen this is my last question, what are you going to do with Matt in the meeting?" Aizen found this strange for Ulquiorra to ask but he saw no harm in it instead it was better only for him to know. "I'm going to offer our guest a deal Ulquiorra, to assimilate with my army to become the new ninth ranked espada or be banished to die out in the wastes of Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra thought this was crazy for his lord to even say _"How could a lowly human defeat an arrancar, one of the espada no less. This is truly a test for Lord Aizen to see Matt's absolute potential." _ Ulquiorra would bow before Aizen leaving him to enjoy the rest of his wine to slumber for a few hours in Hueco Mundo's eternal night.


	11. Chapter 11: An offer about fate

Matt would awaken from being in his comatose state on the cold white cell floor in confusion wondering as to where he was. He took in his surroundings to find he was in a cell of some sort, he then noticed his weapon was stripped from him, which caused a great worry to build up inside of him therefore he would take a few deep breaths to calm down. Soon he started to question a few things _"Where is my blade?! Where are those two men that I encountered previously?! Why does their lord want me so much?!" _He looked all throughout the cell to see if there was a way out. He checked the window bars but they were too sturdy to break through, he moved to take a close look to see if there were any cracks in the wall he could possibly do something with however there was none. "Fuck….I'm so fucking screwed. I just hope they don't kill me or worse…torture me." He soon heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall which Matt was ready for, he would either jump the person in hopes to flee or comply with him or her, bending to their will like a dog.

Ulquiorra reached the door, smelling the rushing blood of Matt knowing he was indeed awake now, on time too because the meeting was soon about to take place. "Matt, I'm going to open the cell door, if you try to do anything; you will be cut down on the spot." This was enough to make him choose the latter choice due to how cold the voice of Ulquiorra was. "Alright I won't run, you have my word…Ulquiorra is it?" he questioned his captor as he opened the door. Matt got a good look at Ulquiorra now noting his green tear marks, emerald slitted eyes which reminded him of Moka's, he also noticed how pale this man was which he saw nothing like it before though it could be his natural skin tone, Matt made an assumption Ulquiorra was a vampire but he would not let the other know. Matt would snap out of it when the other said "Lord Aizen has requested me to escort you to the throne room, follow me." "S-sure." The teen said following the vampire.

Matt found Ulquiorra less & less scary as they walked to the throne room to the point he thought he looked really cool but he wouldn't let him know that either because it would be too awkward. "So your lord….Aizen….he normally do these kind of things?" asking half nervously thinking he may get cut down on the spot for questioning the forth espada's superior. "He would meet with his guests more if Grimmjow did not stop killing them however you are lucky you lived." This gave Matt relief as he was not cut down from the emospada, soon he replied "Ah, okay, I have more questions later but for now I'll keep them to myself." Ulquiorra found Matt not so much of a nuisance as he predicted he would be, figuring Matt wanted a answer, he said "It's best if you hold these questions of yours for later as for now you will meet Lord Aizen with his subordinates beyond this door." The door had throne room written all over it since they were indeed, quite the sizeable doors.

Aizen would see Ulquiorra enter with Matt into the throne room where he waited with Gin, Tousen, plus the rest of the espada's who lined the walls five each with the exception of Ulquiorra of course. The teenager would be lead to the middle of the room by his escorter who then took his place beside Nnoitra and Tier on the right wall. "I trust you want to know why you're here Matt, but I'm going to assure you right now however, you're in safe hands, as long as you obey of course." Matt looked at the one on the throne which he figured was Aizen before giving him a wanted reply "Yes, Lord Aizen, I do indeed want to know why you want me, though you could have told them to tell me that so I wouldn't have gone through with fighting them." Grimmjow inwardly laughed at this while the other simply shook his head. "Consider that a preliminary test of mine, but as for your question, I brought you, Mattiovitch 'Ace' Ivanski, here for a little deal I want to propose to you." Matt was interested in his words so he asked "What kind of deal if I may ask?"

The man with an army would chuckle before responding to the teenager "It's a very important deal Matt, accept my offer to join us or perish in the wastes of Hueco Mundo. If you accept you will face Aaroniero, the ninth ranked espada, for his position. If you do win, I'll turn you into an espada class arrancar on the spot when you're ready of course, thus solidifying your placement in my army but you must know your name currently will not be used again. Go ahead Matt; think about your choice wisely." Of which he immediately started to ponder it. Tier would think _"This poor boy, he has been through too much for a human his age, I wouldn't mind if he indeed was victorious over Aaroniero, after all, I would like to improve relations with him." _Grimmjow thoughts were _"I hope this kid wins, hell maybe we could get to be real close unlike everyone else here who are pure dicks 'cept for Tier, she's cool." _ Ulquiorra thoughts were deep _"The human must be mentally I'll to hope he even has a change to defeat an espada at his level, however if he does, he could prove to be a useful ally for any sort of mission, that is, if Lord Aizen ever assigns him one." _The rest of the espada's did not want Matt to be one of the group especially Aaroniero since he would have to fight Matt figuring he was able to kill him easily. Matt made his choice "Lord Aizen, I accept your offer thus I vow to serve you till I die be it today or decades from now." Aizen was pleased to hear this so he motioned for Grimmjow to give Matt his blade. Grimmjow tossed Matt's sheathed blade at him which he a caught then proceeded to unsheathe his blade at eye level. A blue glow would emit from the teens eyes as he turned to face Aaroniero whom was also prepared to initiate combat.


	12. Chapter 12: Emospada Peleando aka Ace

Ulquiorra was the first to notice an immense increase in Matt's reaitsu thoughtfully marking _"Impossible! His power has increased a dozen fold yet he's still unreleased! Matt could potentially have a chance to kill Aaroniero if he's not careful enough!" _ He hid these thoughts with his usual expressionless look. Grimmjow noticed shortly afterwards, the incredible amount of power Matt gained while he was unconscious _"This kid…..he could decimate Aaroniero if that weakling isn't ready!"_ Matt would charge at Aaroniero as fast as he could to which the other would take a defensive position against. He swiped his blade at him skirting his blade with the others causing sparks to fly before the one on the defensive would take a swing at Matt. The teen vanished before Aaroniero's Zanpaktou got anywhere near close which confused the ninth espada. Ivans took this opportunity to slash his off guard opponent from behind which he was successful causing the espada to bleed from his right shoulder.

Aaroniero would use sonido to move away, holding his shoulder before he looked at his own bloody hand which he then balled into a fist in anger. Aaroniero looked back to only see Matt had unleashed his weapons shikai which stunned everyone at Matt's impressive spiritual pressure. This caused a sense in urgency in Aaroniero as he started to twirl his blade causing it to glow yellow thus elongating. Matt would watch this happen listening to Aaroniero's words "Rankle the Seas and Heavens, Nejibana!" his blade turned into a trident like weapon but not only that, he also gained a buff that put him ahead of Matt reaitsu, making him to look curiously at his opponent's released state. He would swing his trident at Matt's direction causing waves to overcome the teen and crash down upon him.

He was backed into a corner yet again; he was facing an opponent who outclassed him just like Grimmjow did previously. _"Rascacielos! I need you to provide me with more as I can't beat this guy due to you holding something back" _Matt communicated with his Zanpaktou to which it replied _"Matt, you must realize that you're the one holding yourself back. Once you do, you will understand what it'll take to bring Aaroniero down." "I-I understand." _Matt concluded with determination set within him. Aaroniero was still attacking him with Nejibana's water abilities trying to kill him until the next wave he sent was turned into droplets by a great sword wielding teenager who muttered a Bankai release command "Bankai, Rascacielos el Gigante". Aizen took a mental note of the teen's new power _"His power has surpassed that of Aaroniero's by a sizeable amount. Let's see how swiftly he is dealt with now." _The rest of the espada's were simply impressed by how strong this fifteen year old boy was. _"He's achieved both Shikai and Bankai in only a three day time span, Matt is indeed above the common human trash."_ The Emospada noted at how fast the boy has grown in power, he would indeed ask this new ninth espada questions later.

"Let me test the power of my Bankai on the lowly scum such as yourself Aaroniero, be sure not to blink as I'm sure you will." The teen said with a sizeable amount of confidence which infuriated his opponent but in a flash to Aaroniero, he lost both his arms making him crumple to the throne room floor in pain. He grew tired of the ninth espada's presence, so he raised his Zanpaktou over his head before bringing it down slicing the doomed ninth, vertically in half covering the floor in blood. Now everyone saw why Aizen handpicked this teenager to join his army. Matt would sheathe his Zanpaktou sighing then turning to look at his new lord that enjoyed his bout with the corpse of Aaroniero. "Very well done Matt, I trust you know what happens next that you have killed the former ninth." Aizen said to which the teenager would reply with a nod so he took out a object of a sort that emitted a flash as Aizen pointed at his target. All of the espada's would know what would come up next as it could potentially kill the boy. _"I hope you survive this kid, because I'm not done with ya yet." _Grimm thought, hoping Matt would survive the hollowification process. Ulquiorra would just watch, he was pleased that a more powerful person would replace Aaroniero….if he could survive the next task.

Suddenly Matt was in intense pain all throughout his body, he screamed in pain as his hair would turn crimson red, flaring up leaving a patch of messy hair over his right eye. His skin would turn bone white; his nails turned black, red tear marks formed from his eyelids which trickled down his face, & his upper lip would turn red. Ulquiorra was shocked by the similarities being shown by Matt undergoing the process _"He looks like me however with a more red focus."_ He noted continuing to watch. Grimmjow saw this all happen then knew there were going to be two emospada's to deal with now as if one wasn't enough for him. Finally a mask would form encasing Matt's lower jaw entirely. Shortly afterwards, Matt would open his now crimson red eyes before they rolled back into his head, thus falling to the floor, unconscious from enduring such a pain he never felt the likes before but he was now part of Aizen's arrancar army. "Oh dear, it seems the poor boy fell into a little bit of a coma Aizen." Gin remarked as Aizen dismissed all of the arrancars but Ulquiorra. "Indeed Gin, Ulquiorra help Peleando here to a room not the cell he was in before, understood?" Ace's new master said to his favored espada which he would bow before Aizen then picking the new arrancar up over his shoulder, then headed off to a room that would house Ace from that point forward under Aizen's rule.


	13. Chapter 13: Trust between the Emospadas

Ace would awaken after a few hours from being turned into a arrancar with a major headache as there were still phantom pains from the process that happened to him hours ago. He felt the same like before until he looked down at his pale hands turning to then see his black nails. Ace would worry then frantically looked for a mirror in his room to see what else had changed about him. The ninth emospada found the mirror, he ran up to look at himself to see he looked like the espada Ulquiorra. "My god…..I look like a damn stereotypical emo." The young arrancar said to himself, noting the similarities, though he did have his differences of course. Continuing to look in the mirror, he found the number nine tattooed on the left side of his neck which made him figure it was to indicate his rank. He continues to check himself by taking off his sweater, but he jumped as he saw a hole where his heart used to lay beating inside of his chest. _"How am I alive with a hole right through my hear?! That's physically impossible but then again….what isn't possible now that I think about it." _ Ace would be interrupted by Ulquiorra who walked into the room telling him "Peleando, you've been given this room due to your rank within the arrancar army as any other arrancar would receive, furthermore, I am assigned to observe at all times to see if you're not planning anything that would go against Lord Aizen's will. You may request anything, however as long as I see it's acceptable. Also, you're allowed to ask questions to the other arrancars so you can get to know them better which can go likewise if they wish to ask you but you may not need to answer if it invades you're privacy. Lastly, I've given you a few pairs of my outfits that you must wear. Do you understand all of that? If not then tell me what you did not understand so I can make it clear to you."

"No Ulquiorra, I pretty much understood everything you said though I can go anywhere that's within Lord Aizen's influence, is that right? But please call me Ace because it's much simpler then Peleando. " The weaker questioned the stronger more experienced espada. "Yes you may and if it is you're wish to be called as such, then I'll call you by that name, Ace." "Thanks….um could you excuse me while I take a quick shower though Ulquiorra?" Making the older, undead emospada reply "If you want privacy then I'll give it to you however, you must be warned as you only have five minutes to bathe then dress yourself, after that time I will forcefully clean you then dress you." Ace immediately ran off to the bathroom quickly grabbing an arrancar outfit that was given to him by Ulquiorra. He set the clothes down upon the sink counter, before he swiftly tore off his own clothes so that he was in the nude before he hopped in the shower. Turning it on, he felt the water hit his body…it was ice cold which caused Ace hold himself shivering violently, thus he shouted so Ulquiorra could hear his words "The fucking shower has no heat! Why is that a thing?!" To which the other answered "The shower is cold due to it not having a suitable heat source." This made the scrubbing arrancar reply through chattering teeth "Are all the showers like this?!" Ulquiorra responded "Only this shower has no heat, fortunately that is being worked upon so you don't have to go through this again, two minutes." Truly this was the first shower Ace had in such a long time making him welcome it but it infuriated as due to it being cold however he would trudge on through this harsh punishment of a shower.

He would exit the bathroom freshly bathed plus dressed like he should be. "You had fifteen seconds to spare Ace, you are lucky you rushed as if it had been a warm shower however, you could have taken much longer to cleanse yourself." He advised the new arrancar to which he replied "Yea, maybe the cold shower was useful after all but can you make it to where it is twice as lone when heat is applied to my shower?" that would cause Ulquiorra to answer with a nod. "Hey Ulquiorra, would you care to talk? Not that you have to I mean it is your choice." Ulquiorra was pleased that this teen's sense of place has been untouched but figured now was a good time as any to converse with him. "Alright, you may speak with me however there will be points which I can tell you when a topic cannot be discussed unless I see fit." Ace took a big sigh before starting to ask his questions "Who here do you trust most besides Aizen, Gin or Tousen?" Ulquiorra did indeed trust others so he gave him a reply "The primera known as Stark is one that I trust along with Tier the tricera, Grimmjow I do trust though it's less than them as for you however, that remains to be decided, the rest of the espada's I don't trust." "Okay, I guess its okay to know I'm potential to be on your trust list, now my next question is, how old are you?" Ace truly was curious to Ulquiorra's age who he himself lost count due to him not caring so he gave a simple answer "I'm over one thousand years old, don't be surprised as our species typically have a greater lifespan then that of a human."

Ace acknowledged this "Okay that satisfies my curiosity for now, Ulquiorra it's your turn to shoot questions out at me but don't fret though, for I am an open book." Ulquiorra would give some thought on what to ask him afterwards he would ask "Do you have anyone you talked to after the incident that befell you?" He knew he was indirectly referring to Moka, his nephew plus his sister but he did say he was an open book after all. "Yes, I did have one person I talked to, she was a vampire named Moka Akashiya, whom also is my girlfriend but she has been gone for a few days before all this happened. I do have a nephew who is my eldest sister's son but I didn't want to talk to them as the law wouldn't stop bugging them for their safety." Ulquiorra learned that this boy had met another vampire before but more so dated said vampire, this only made Ulquiorra feel like he could trust the boy a little more. "I see, I do indeed have another question, that being about your Zanpaktou, how did you achieve it?" Even Ace was still curious as to how he gotten his blade but simply went with the assumption "I just thought my parents gave it to me on my fourteenth birthday, I mean I found it on my bed which gave me the thought it was mine." However Ulquiorra knew this had to be when the boy's powers had awoken but in a secretive place so it wouldn't stand out. "Ulquiorra, I actually do have one more question for you." The vampire looked at the younger emospada saying "With that being?" "Ulquiorra, are you a vampire?" He knew the teen saw one already so he could tell when he was around one so he would reveal his own fangs before speaking "Yes, I am indeed a vampire Ace; however it may not be the same strain as vampirism as the one you call Moka has." He finally told someone that he was a vampire which felt oddly good to Ulquiorra. "Does anyone else know? If not then why am I the only one you revealed this to?" This was a question that would either prove he trusted Ace, a great deal too or did not trust him so he would lie but he made his choice "No, no one else knows I am a member of the undead but I only told you since you knew of one already, though me just telling you about my vampirism proves how much I trust you however to hold my secret."

Ace would feel honored by the one espada that was most loyal to Aizen who also held secrets from which he would then question Ulquiorra. "Do you have any other secrets to tell me?" to which the other would lightly hint "Yes there are but I need to trust you more before I can tell you them or show you them." This only made the ninth espada to earn more trust with Ulquiorra. "That's enough for now, if you will excuse me Ace, I must head for my own room to rest which I suggest you do the same." The teenager would nod, agreeing with the vampire as he took his jacket off to rest in his bed while Ulquiorra left his room before heading to his own to sleep knowing someone knows a secret of his.


	14. Chapter 14: Conversing with the Sexta

Ace would awaken one October day figuring it was time to get acquainted with more of his fellow arrancars but as to who he would start with, that was the issue. He put some time into thinking about who to earn trust with while who to set as rivals. _"Hm…..I suppose I could start with Grimmjow since he's rather cordial towards me despite him being a crank pot although, he and Ulquiorra do not always see eye to eye all the time so that may prove to be a issue. Hopefully I could moderate for them to see if I can improve their relations. As for anyone other than Grimmjow, Tier seems like a trustful woman as Ulquiorra suggested so I might take his advice to gain trust with her as well. Nnoitra, Zommari, Yammy, Szayel, everyone else I see impossible to gain their trust so it seems I have my allies." _He would stand putting on hisjacket before fixing his hair so he would look good giving himself the smirk to himself in the mirror saying "Hello sexy." Upon hearing this, Ulquiorra would be provoked to say "Who are you speaking to fool?" he indeed made himself look like an idiot which he didn't want to but told the vampire "No one Ulquiorra, but could you get Grimmjow here because I want to discuss a few things with him but only if you can get him that is." Ulquiorra would use sonido to go tell Grimmjow to speak with Ace.

Grimmjow looked like an okay guy to Ace, despite his love for destruction. He thought Grimmjow gave a sense of kinship to him due to the guy always roughhousing with him even when he didn't want to be bothered by the guy. Though he never really spoke with Grimmjow yet, he'd hope to change that today so he could potentially one day, depend on the sexta in any sort of battle. Grimmjow shortly entered the room, taking up a spot on the wall looking right at the younger emospada who looked right back at him before the sexta broke the silence. "You wanted to chat? You know I'm not really that kind of guy who goes around talking to everyone one he see's." "Bullshit, I always hear you engaging in a verbal argument with Ulquiorra, might I add that he always wins in the end." Ace spat back making Grimmjow laugh "Very funny wise guy, this is why I like ya, you know when to have fun around here unlike that guy out there who always is all work, no play." The younger shook his head at that remarking "Grimm, I don't care what beef you have with Ulquiorra but just let it go, that's bad for you. Also what is the date because I freaking lost track." "I'm not going to make any promises but as for your other question though, it's the twenty fifth of October, and I have a retrieval mission tomorrow with Ulquiorra actually so, there is that." Grimmjow gave an answer to Ace's date question with a little addition.

"Really? So there's going to be a new guest to watch over, hopefully I can meet him or her, if that is even possible. Also just don't argue with Ulquiorra on the duration for the mission please, because you two don't really need to argue but you can just sort it out peacefully even if isn't your forte." He would plead the one who was three ranks above him to which he would reply "Yea, yea I got it Ace, but I'm only going to do it because I like ya bud, though that being rarely said to others." The red emospada would sigh in relief that he can count on Grimmjow from then on out. "Say Grimm, what was the kid you fought name is again?" He heard about a teen like him who had Shinigami powers though he had to leave his human body unlike Ace. "Oh, Ichigo Kurosaki was the guys name, he's a year older then you but he was no big deal because I basically punched him half to death." Knowing better, the ninth told Grimmjow "That was then Grimm, he could have grown in power since then, hell the next time you two meet, Ichigo might kick your ass." This made Grimmjow laugh for he doubt that could ever happen.

"Ace, if that ever happened then I don't know what the world had come to but since it hasn't, then there's no need for me to worry about it ever happening." "Grimm you sure are one cocky son of a god damn bitch, I can tell you that right now." Giving his thoughts to what Grimmjow told him just before. "I always had been, I always will be, just the way I like it." He took a sigh. "Listen Ace, I'm going to go for a nap because you just wore me out from talking so damn much." "It's because you need training in that area Grimm, I advise you to speak in front of a mirror." The ninth espada said wittingly to the sexta. "Aww, go screw yourself!" with that however, he left Ace's room just as the older emospada walked in to speak with the younger briefly. "Ace, there is another secret I wish to tell you but I am unsure if you want to hear it now." Ace did indeed like secrets since he would always share them amongst his family members but he was deeply tired so he lay on his back to rest before finally complying "No, I want you to tell me when you want to Ulquiorra, preferably a day or two after you're mission so you can give it some thought. But for now I'm going to rest because my inner clock is kinda off balance so I aim to fix that by resting for awhile." Ulquiorra would nod replying to Ace "As you wish Ace, have a nice rest because you're free to do as you wish tomorrow, but remember that once I return you will follow my rules again.""I understand Ulquiorra; I wish you luck with your mission to retrieve the guy or girl, also have a good rest yourself." The kind espada told Ulquiorra as he himself took off to his room to rest till his mission with Grimmjow would be active. Ace would ponder about the new guest, he or she indeed would be kidnapped but he would guarantee whomever it is, his trust and friendship.


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations

Ace was in his subconscious once again where he trained mentally in order to obtain power as he did when Grimmjow knocked him out cold on that day that was now three months ago. He wasn't here to train with Rascacielos this time however but he was here to question his own fate serving Aizen which started to raise flags to him, thus he would seek advice from the human embodiment of his Zanpaktou. "Rascacielos! Come on out! I know you're here bud!" "What do you want now, my almighty master?" His Zanpaktou would turn to him looking after watching two tower's collapse which was a memory of a tragic event that happened eleven years ago but neither of them knew about it. Ace was too young at the time to really understand what occurred that day when the towers fell but he finally figured it out a few years later, finally learning it was the real deal not some movie thing his kid mind thought it was. Rascacielos didn't know what it was due to him not being in existence yet at that point but always heard about it from being with Ace. "Please, I really don't want to see it happen again." He referenced the towers thus making it disappear. "Poor bastards, anyways what I want Rascacielos is advice on what I should do about serving Aizen." "Now why would you want advice about this? I thought you were perfectly fine with serving him but now you're asking advice if you should continue so? That Ace is not a very good call." He said, worried about his wielders well being.

"No, I just want to ask you if I should poke around certain sectors of Los Noches, since Ulquiorra is out on a retrieval assignment with Grimmjow so I'd figure to ask you for advice if I should do so or not." "Hm…" the Zanpaktou spirit thought for an appropriate answer for Ace of which he found. "Well since the cuatro is gone, then you should poke around but be sure not to be caught by anyone else along the way doing so, also I'd recommend looking for documents that are about you, plus Aizen's intentions since it's best to get some dirt upon you're master." "Thanks Rascal, I'll do that. Thanks for the advice." He was about to wake up before his Zanpaktou would ask him a question, testing his loyalty to Aizen. "Ace, are you truly loyal to Aizen? Or are you not?" there would be a long silence, it filled Ace's sub consciousness making it cold and bitter before it was finally broken. "Rascacielos, I've never been loyal to Aizen but I owe him my life so I will never go against him in a battle, but if I do need to betray him, then I can gather Grimmjow, Tier if she can trust me enough, or anyone else that would agree to divert from him. Though Ulquiorra will kill me if I did, if there were some way if I could convince him to disband from Aizen, then I would guarantee a revolt. However this all would only happen if I find Aizen's intentions not to my liking. Plus I also want to do it to find Moka again, there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss her." "Sounds like you had this all thought out since you already did kind of bag Grimmjow just earlier, but I'm not going to keep you for any longer so be off but do be careful with your snooping around." Rascacielos replied, sounding sure his master knew he was doing. Ace waved goodbye as he disintegrated from his sub conscious in front of his Zanpaktou.

The ninth espada awoke with a plan he was eager to set in motion with that mindset, he put Rascacielos in his sash, then proceeded to open his door which to his relief was open with no sight of Ulquiorra around. He made his way to where the library was in a speed walk as he didn't want to move slow so he could be caught by anyone that could potentially cause an issue, seeing that it could result with him being hunted down, he also did not want to use sonido or run as that would draw attention to his area resulting in immediate capture leading to the same result which he feared. He would walk for around twenty minutes before arriving to the door that opened to the library which he opened then stepped through looking for the private door which lay unguarded this time. Ace spent his first few days in this library studying all about the natures of hollows and how they killed the living or other hollows to survive which Ace did both but killed more hollows as he would only kill humans in desperate moments. As soon as the fifteen year old arrancar opened the door, he made his choice of breaking one of many rules instituted by Aizen himself which was that only he could enter rooms marked private unless he gave permission otherwise. The room was much smaller than the library; in fact, it only housed a few shelves of highly secretive documents or plans. He would search the room for several minutes finding a dossier on him, Aizen himself, plus his journal he kept. Ace skimmed through his dossier noting the fact he had been watched ever since the moment his family died that tragic day, it even was accurate about his physical attributes _"Surely Szayel made all of these reports on me, since it looks like his handiwork without a doubt." _ He moved on to the profile on Aizen which the man himself made. He skipped over the physical attributes about him to get onto his history which he was taken aback to see. _"He betrayed the soul society in order to obtain the Hogyokyu which he would use to enslave everyone!?" _He grits his teeth in anger, continuing his infuriated thought. _"This is absolutely unacceptable! I gotta defect from him as soon as I find a suitable opening! Though I'm still going to play along with him until the time is right, lord knows I need a few more allies to take him down but….his power is unspeakable but I can still try."_ He finally read Aizen's personal journal, he was flabbergasted by what he would read, flipping his world almost upside down. _Ai-aizen is…. One of biological father's…..i was just an experiment that was conducted to see what would happen if all three major species genes were spliced into one being, my mother being the human, Aizen being the Shinigami but some unknown arrancar being the hollow. The hollow part I can see remained dormant until Aizen activated it with the Hogyokyu which turned me completely into a hollow now of course. It's no wonder why he sent Grimmjow plus Ulquiorra to retrieve me now as I was to be in his custody because he cared….i musn't dabble upon this now, I gotta go gain trust with Tier, then maybe take a stroll out in Hueco Mundo to clear my mind of all of this!" _The now enlightened Ace put the documents in their proper places so Aizen won't know they were moved in the slightest before he exited the room thus walking out of the library to seek out Tier.


	16. Chapter 16: Humoring the Shark, Tier

He would turn his head in the direction where he felt Harribel's spiritual pressure, it being in the dining room where he spent his days dining on foods other then fulfilling his hollow dietary needs. _"Should I tell her or anyone else about my true past? No, that would only put me in jeopardy to be being caught; at the very least I can speak with her to try to convince her to defect." _He dismissed since it could only bring him more harm than good. Then a thought crossed Ace's mind about the new guest that he could relate to since Aizen was so interested in this particular person whomever it may be. _"Maybe this person that is being rounded up currently, could share his or hers story about their group since all I know could be part of this Kurosaki guys party. If I can get through to said person enough, I could potentially help them escape if they can put their faith in me." _He would help this person escape even if he never talked to him or her during their time in Los Noches, this was Ace's nature, he always helped strangers despite the situation as he always put himself in harm's way just to protect another be it small or large. Finally he reached his destination thus opening the door to greet Tier whom just finished eating some crab legs; Ace was never truly fond of seafood. "Please take a seat Ace, I figured one day you would seek me out so you may as well get comfortable." He would take his seat next to Tier. "Now, why exactly did you come here to find me, Nuevo?" She would ask the young arrancar. "Well, since we never talked before, I though now was a good time as any which Ulquiorra did say he trusted you a lot." "He does indeed since I'm his superior so it's wise that you want to seek me out." Ace would laugh. "It's no reason why he trusts you Harribel, your very kind to your comrades though you tend to put out others from your mind."

Ace truly liked the tricera, she reminded him of his eldest sister, since they were both very wise plus kind enough to offer anyone advice. "Though you are very beautiful Tier but don't think I'm hitting on you or anything because I still have my girlfriend, Moka." Tier shook her head in response but she understood however assuring him. "I know about that girl Ace but don't worry; you will be reunited with her again one day however, you might wish to explain the way you look now." He laughed; he only liked Tier more due to her indirect humor which he always had found funny coming from any source. "You're not wrong Tier; she might think I might have gone emo, even if I hate saying that because it's a false word, contrary to popular belief as it means the person is emotional." She would agree with his logic. "True, she may think that, or she may think you for someone else, in addition to your view on the term of emo, I must agree with your way of thinking." "I truly appreciate that you would agree Tier. Have you always dressed like that ever since you became an arrancar Tier, I'm only saying because it's kinda revealing but don't take me for a perv of course." He was always wondering why she had always dressed like that. "Yes, I've dressed like this for quite some time Ace but why would you ask such an odd question?" To which the now embarrassed ninth espada would answer. "It was actually a compliment because your look very physically great but here I go with my gentleman self talking to a woman on her beauty."

He made Tier chuckle which she rarely has ever had done in all of her over one hundred year lifespan. The blonde woman really did like this boy as she admired at how a nervous wreck he can be, especially with how he looked. "Hey Tier, I never saw your mask at all, can you please show it to me so I can see what it looks like?" She would nod before moving her left hand up to face length where the zipper was on the extremely tall turtleneck portion of the coat, moving the zipper down halfway revealing part of the chest plus her hollow mask. Ace focused on the mask, it completely covered the upper and lower jaw before it covered her neck, collarbone even parts of her rather large breasts but after seeing that, he noted Harribel was not wearing a bra. This made him blush which stood out amongst his face since it was pale. "That's some rather large hollow mask Tier…I guess that's why you don't wear a bra as it wouldn't fit." She laughed once again. "You're a very funny arrancar Ace, but you do realize if I kissed you, I would unintentionally chomp your face off…..which I might do." Now she was the one who made the other laugh. "I guess you could only hug me then as I would die by your mask which it would be kind of pathetic." "I could only imagine that sight." She literally pictured the described even transpiring ending in a very bloody mess, thus inducing a laugh. "Also, where is your number located on your body Tier?"

He was curious as to why he could not see it but he would get an awkward answer. "I would have to completely unzip my jacket to physically show you it, so instead I will just say it's on the underside of my right breast on the left side." "Now I don't want to see it because I'm still a teenager." The teenager would say blushing madly as he mentally pictured it before shaking it from his train of thought, Tier would find this humorous, oh how adorable this boy was to her. "Also I got one last question before I leave Tier; it's about Barragon this time." "Go ahead; ask your question about the Segunda espada." Ace would think very deeply about this question on how he would word thy question so it wouldn't seem like he was showing his intents. "Say if, he died by another espada or arrancar namely Stark, what would he receive from killing the king?" Tier knew this was a very odd subject for the Nuevo espada to bring up to her but she would comply giving him his needed solution "Then he himself would be coronated as the new hollow king after a set period of time usually a year after the death of the overthrown king. The new king can make decisions on what to do such as culling the weak which other hollows and arrancars must obey as his word is final. In addition to that, he may marry up to three times having three wives simultaneously, which Barragon never did once though don't be like him as he was a poor ruler." Ace noted all of that down, he now had another goal of becoming the new hollow king as he knew Hueco Mundo needed an appropriate ruler to guide it. "Thank you Tier for the nice conversation, I hope we can talk again some other time." They would share a friendly hug. "You're welcome Ace, if you need anything else such as advice or you want to spend time with me, then just seek me out because I'd do anything to help a friend." He nodded as he stood up waving bye to leave Tier to remain in the room to relax from eating.


	17. Chapter 17: A Stroll Outside the Walls

Fulfilled that he had rather excellent results with the Tricera, he needed to leave Los Noches to forget what he saw two hours prior since it was burned in his memory so he started his trek to the main doors that led out of the castle. Ace, never had truly left Los Noches, but he only saw that it was always night no matter where you would go as it was inescapable, other than that however he was curious to see. The ninth espada always found the hall's quite relaxing to walk through, he liked the atmosphere which soothed him whenever he felt on edge which hardly ever happened due to the fact it was always calm for him, though the same could not be said with Ulquiorra since he always was bugged by the sexta, knowing Ulquiorra however, he knew that did little to make him angry if he ever could. Approximately thirty minutes would pass before Ace was at the grand doors that led into the place as he would place his hand to open it then stepping out closing the grand opening shut. He looked out into the dessert of Hueco Mundo, taking in all the sand, trees, but most notably all the roars of hollows that were beneath him in power as he had a great deal, especially since his bout with the previous ninth espada. "How should I go about taking a stroll out here? Maybe I'll just go towards the arches in the distance as it looks like its part of the general area of Los Noches."

Following through with this train of thought, he proceeded to walk on the concrete like path, towards the rather square arches. Ace knew of the clans of hollows that roamed around killing weaker hollows or having a small war of their own with yet another clan, in short however, he compared the hollow tribes to that of human African tribes or native Americans that would do the same, but that was many years ago. He also knew that somewhere beneath Hueco Mundo, lay an armada of Menos Grande which are enormous hollows compiled from lesser hollows to make a gigantic death machine that could cause issues for a sizeable group of soul reapers. He knew of many more things that lay out in the wastes of Hueco Mundo but he wouldn't question it longer. Then he felt three unknown sources of reaitsu slowly creeping up on him so he stopped in his tracks then turned to see who they were. "Crap! He knew that we were going to surprise him!" the skinny one spoke before the large ran began to cry profusely, saying "He's going to kill us now that he knew! Goodbye cruel world!" Their complaining made the little sky blue haired girl cry. "B-but Nel don't wanna die! Waaaaaahhhhhh!" she cried out figuring she was indeed going to die. The young espada was utterly confounded at these three arrancars as they were much weaker then he was but knew that look's could always be deceiving. "Relax, why would I want to kill you three, your totally harmless, especially considering I wouldn't kill a kid as that's just flat out wrong." He said to them making the skinny hollow and kid arrancar calm down however the large one continued crying. "Dondochakka, stop it! You're freaking whining! He said he was not going to kill us so we are cool!" The little one chimed in "You baby; Nel wasn't crying as much as you did Dondo!" this made him stop crying before going silent.

"Now that's out of the way, you guys care to tell me your names?" they would look at each other briefly before the little one went first. "Nel's name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but its only Nel so others can say it easily!" next was the skinny arrancar "Name's Pesche Guatiche, meanwhile the crybaby over there is Dondochakka Birstanne." Dondo would sniff saying "Hi, what's your name stranger?" "It's just Ace, it's really Peleando though I got no last name which kinda sucks but sorry if I spooked you all." They all simultaneously replied "Oh no problem!" Ace laughed which Nel took comfort in because he was less scary then he looked like of which downright frightened her to the bone. "What are three arrancars such as you three doing out here in the wastes of Hueco Mundo?" Pesche answered him swiftly "Well that's a extremely lengthy story Ace, but I'll keep it rather on the short but oh so sweet side, we basically got tossed out by a few of your fellow arrancars many years ago but that was then." Waving his hand like he did not care what happened in the past continuing "The two of us though look after Nel because she can't hold her own so we help her with that." "That's a rather interesting tale Pesche but let me see this adorable little girl up close." Ace would then look at Nel before walking up to her thus going to one knee to go to her level, holding out his hand to the child arrancar with hopes she would hold his. Nel just looked at his hand for a few moments before locking eyes with the kind emospada until she subconsciously started walking towards him. The little girl kept looking at him, amazed that he was not like as he had seemed, her hand held the others pale hand, that's when she was lifted up into the air laughing because she enjoyed that. Seeing Nel laugh only made Ace laugh which caused a chain reaction with Pesche & Dondochakka, shortly later bringing her in for a hug that she too embraced. "Nel, you're so lucky that you have such loyal friends so I'm going to offer you my friendship if you promise me one simple little thing." This made her cock her head in confusion asking "What is it Mr. Ace?" "You give me a kiss on my cheek, no strings attached, if you can manage that, then you earned yourself a friend on the inside, okay?" That made Nel nod so she leaned in puckering up then making her mark on his cheek….or so she thought.

Ace would watch Nel kiss his nose, with her causing a waterfall of drool to slide down his face before he pulled her away, this event however only made him laugh. "Nel wanted to make sure I got a friend, so I gave an extra big kiss for the spooky man." She said smiling with a big grin before he would return the favor by kissing her on the forehead then setting her down on her feet, both knowing they were now good friends. "This stroll was actually an entertaining stroll, which I should take more frequently so I can see you all again if I can, but for now I got to head back, just so I won't get into trouble." They were all slightly disappointed but kept their hopes up because they could tell he would be back for them when he did have the opportunity to do so. "Bye Ace!" Nel said, waving both of her hands, while Pesche with Dondochakka would concurrently state their goodbye's as well, therefore making everyone laugh before Ace would reenter Los Noches. Roughly the same amount of time would pass until he entered his humble abode, resting on his comfortable bed resting his tired eyes for his routine respite.


	18. Chapter 18: Retriving Orihime Inoue

Ulquiorra arrived in Karakura town with Grimmjow, looking around to note their surroundings which was an open field with freshly cut grass, scattered benches, garbage bins, & naked trees before they knew enough to realize they were in the town park. "It is fortunate that we had arrived at this hour of the day, for the cover of night is our ally that can easily hide us from any of our adversaries who may get in our way." "That or hiding in a dumpster because everyone knows not to look in their due to it being disease ridden." Grimmjow spoke his witty thoughts that only Ulquiorra thought were foolish but they did indeed had some sort of merit to it for once but he would state. "The diseases also apply to you fool, however there is some logic in that idea however it's unwise as the risks outweigh the benefits." "Again, you always know best, that reminds me, who shall get the girl?" "I shall, as I cannot see you handling the woman well, also I predict you want another round with this Kurosaki imbecile, correct?" "You got me there bastard, fine go get that bitch so we can get some damn rest once we get back to Los Noches, but don't let me keep you lover boy." Grimmjow would say ending the conversation to which Ulquiorra shook his head at, the thought of him with a human was impossible to conceive since humans belonged with humans while hollows belonged with hollows. Ulquiorra would use sonido to get to a nearby rooftop before he would close his eyes trying to pinpoint the girls reaitsu which was a considerable distance nearer then he had thought. He would leap from building to building with the aim to obtain this woman meanwhile hiding his spiritual pressure so he would not be detected by any others that could potentially blow the mission over.

Orihime had just finished prepping the bowls of candy for any trick or treaters who may wind up coming to her apartment to obtain their sugary salvation, if she didn't eat it all of course because she was well known for her appetite. The sixteen year old high school student put a finger to her lower lip thinking of what to do that night as she has had dinner already. "Hummm…..should I play some phone games or shall I watch some spooky movies, or just sleep?" She had a whole host of phone games such as Angry Birds, Temple Run, Fruit Ninja but she also had movies namely all the Halloween movies, Friday the 13th movies, Chucky movies but she had to choose from many different options until she came to a very crucial decision that would determine her fate for all eternity. "I'm going to have a marathon of viewing all of the Halloween movies! After all it is that time of the year!" Telling herself, she was determined to defeat all of these movies even at the cost of injury to her eyes but this beast will not stop her unbreakable, movie fighting spirit though she would need something to nibble on so this was the next step towards ultimate victory. "Now for the food, will it be the good old classic popcorn, maybe some chips could last me the entire time if I can ration it, or last but certainly not least, ice cream!" This was the moment of truth for the girl, she had to make a choice, and one so powerful that the entirety of humanity depended on it until she made her final decision. "Doh, I have to go with the good tasting kettle corn, Kami knows I'm a sucker for it." She said with her hands on her face rotating left then right a few times feeling naughty as she betrayed one of best friends whose name was rocky road.

Ulquiorra was right on top of her, he was intoxicated by the way she smelled, oh how she smelled so succulent, but he gathered himself as he was about to make his move on the unsuspecting girl. He once again used sonido to get inside of the poor teens house, to which she had noticed him standing in her living room. "Eek!" she squealed as he appeared in front of her hitting a pressure point on her neck, almost instantaneously making her fall onto the couch where he stood there, just gazing at her. He looked at her hair which was burnt orange in color but he wanted to feel her hair so he gently stroke his hand through the strands to find it was silky smooth to the touch of his undead skin. He would then lightly feel her hand to find it too was just as soft as her hair. She truly was a beautiful girl, a busty and curvaceous one at that, even for her young age. He snapped out of it shortly afterwards by lifting her over his shoulder ever so tenderly before he would exit her apartment leaving it devoid of life.

Grimmjow was sitting on a bench figuring he might since no one was showing up to deal with him making him a bit upset at that fact, he stood only when Ulquiorra arrived with the unconscious Orihime. "Damn, you sure do have your ways with women, tell me though, was she a hassle?" "No, she only let out a swift yell before I put her into a coma that should wear off if given some time with that however, we accomplished our task, now let us travel back to Los Noches, I predict Lord Aizen will find it satisfactory that our task has been brought to fruition." "I thought you would never say the words Ulquiorra." Grimmjow concluded as they casually moved through the garganta that led out near Ace's room as the sexta took off for his room to rest leaving Ulquiorra with Orihime. Ulquiorra decided to leave the female in the nuevo's living space, hence him opening the entrance before placing the teenager on the bed where she would lay next to the fast asleep Ace. The vampire would then seek Aizen out at once to report the accomplishment of his assigned chore.

His hand opened the door where Aizen was waiting patiently as ever, to which he would inquire his most trusted espada. "Ah, I see you have returned, now tell me how your task went." "It was a success as you can foresee Lord Aizen, I was able to acquire the girl swiftly & silently, as the others do not know their friend is missing without a trace." Aizen proceeded to chuckle delightfully at the sound of it going smoothly. "Where is she now?" "The woman is currently placed in Ace's room unconscious. May I ask what else should I do with her?" "Yes you can, as you see, I want her to share that room with the ninth espada so she has someone to converse with, furthermore you will supervise her as you do with Ace currently even the same rules will apply with her, finally she will receive clothing as soon as it is prepared for her to don, but for now you are dismissed until I have further need for you." "Understood, Lord Aizen." With that he left the room before heading to his own to receive rest for several hours as his personal reward.


	19. Chapter 19: Declaring Siblinghood

He awoke the next day feeling the sensation of being quite rested, not just that however, he knew he would spend more time with Nel with her two friends, not to mention Tier until he realized a little important detail. _"Oh wait; I can't visit Nel or any of her acquaintances due to the fact that Ulquiorra is back from his mission. I guess it's just my damnable luck." _He took a depressed sigh as he slid off the bed, grabbing his arrancar jacket thus slipping it on before zipping it up just below his hollow hole so wasn't a carbon copying how Ulquiorra dressed. He would then put his Zanpaktou in his sash before he would be caught off guard by Orihime who tried to put him into a sleeper hold, which had little effect as it only confused the ninth espada. "Okay, whoever is doing this to me, really needs to stop as your only making yourself look like a complete idiot." "Mmm mm, no you big meanie!" Then Ace realized he called a girl an idiot which made him feel bad so he went on to say. "Sorry, if I called you an idiot, look just let go so we can start over, okay?" "Not if you promise not to hurt me mister!" "Why should I harm a girl? That's completely against my morals but I promise you, I won't hurt you." Orihime though about the bad things this man could do to her but he did say please which was enough for her to release him from her grasp. He would look at the girl who put him in an poor excuse of a hold to find she was one of the most prettiest girl's he had met but in wasn't in a lustful or romantic way, it was more in a manner such as a sibling would complement on his sister or niece.

"Again, sorry for calling you an idiot, but may I have your name?" "Um, I don't tell strangers my name, especially one who attacked me." "Attacked? Oh you must be talking about Ulquiorra Cifer; you might get us confused due to how closely we look." Orihime then examined Ace before realizing he did not quite match up. "I'm sorry, I guess I can be dumb at times, I'm Orihime Inoue; care to share your name?" "Its Peleando or 'Ace' Orihime, but don't call yourself dumb please because I'm quite sure you're a smart individual lady." She would blush due to being flattered by this kind man. "Oh thank you! Even if you may be a bad guy Ace, you still have your sense of kindness towards a good guy like me." "Yea…..bad guy…" He would say in slight disgust at the sound of being called one which would trigger Orihime to ask him. "Why do you say that like you're not one? Don't you work for these guys?" He would answer Orihime silently due to Ulquiorra being right outside of the room. "Yes & no, yes that I do because I owe Aizen for saving my life, yet no because I want to defect from his side which includes saving you or anyone else who may wish to defect." Right then and there Orihime knew he was a good guy due to him talking secretively but now she knew of his plans. "Oh, thank you for such kindness even if im a complete stranger Ace." "No problem, it's the very least I could do but don't take it in a relationship kind of way because I do have a girlfriend in the world of the living." Orihime did think Ace was cute due to how kind he was being, but she already had a crush on Ichigo back in the world of the living. "Noted, but you have a girlfriend? I didn't think hollows could like human girls in that kind of way." "Have you ever heard of that incident that happened in New York of May eighteenth of last year Orihime?" She did remember hearing about that incident that happened in America a few months ago by a tourist. "Yea, I heard about that big jerk of a boy that killed all those good people, but why do you ask?"

"Because Orihime, 'that big jerk of a boy' you call him is me, Mattiovitch Ivanski, plus you don't know the true story behind the events that occurred that day." "Why wha-" She was cut off by Ulquiorra who entered the room, putting a fresh set of arrancar clothes that were fashioned for her to wear. "Here woman, your new attire is ready for you to wear so I suggest you change immediately." She would be memorized by this arrancars glowing emerald green, slitted eyes before he would tell her. "Get up to change, I do not wish to be kept waiting by your constant staring woman." He himself would look back to her deep gray orbs that made the area around his hollow hole slightly warm, not just that though as he felt a new sensation materialize within him that was foreign in nature but he would dismiss it soon afterwards. Orihime got to her feet telling both the emospada's "Please don't look! It's much easier to change without anyone watching." Ace would immediately turn away to look dead at a wall because he did not want to spoil his good nature by seeing this girl naked however Ulquiorra insisted "You will change in front of my eyes or I will dress you, what shall it be?" "Please don't Ulquiorra, if you can just look away, I promise you I will do as you ask!" _"Foolish human needs." _He thought to himself as he followed Ace's example by staring at the snow white wall. She begun by taking her shirt off which was a simple task even with her large breasts, she would then proceed to slip off her pants so she would be in her underwear which she knew that it too, was to be removed. Orihime summoned every ounce of courage by placing her new bra & panties close by on the bed so she can swiftly put them on, then it was time to set her plan's into motion. She would strip off her old bra leaving her gifted breasts to hang due to gravity before she jumped out of her old panties, leaving her lower woman part exposed before she swiftly put her new underwear on as fast as she took her old ones off, she must have truly set a new dressing record. She would then proceed to put the rest of her new attire on before giving a sigh that gave the two others the all clear to which Ulquiorra would take a quick peek making sure she was dressed then left the room.

The nuevo would look back at his roommate to view her new apparel. "Actually, that's a very beautiful dress Orihime, but looking at it makes me confused on how it works." "Thank you, it's actually really rather dressy for a prisoners outfit which I like but don't ask me how I was able to put it on, as it was extremely hard to pull off." "I wouldn't want to know, my brain would probably explode due to the amount of steps it would take to put the darn thing on. I didn't say how beautiful you hair is Orihime, as it looks like you take very great care of it." The espada saying these words would remind Ace of Orihime's late brother, which she felt like she was now growing a personal attachment to this young espada. "Thank you Ace, that's very kind of you to say. I'm so glad you like it because sometimes it can be a hassle to take care of but I make due." "You're welcome Orihime. Hey, what was the thing you were going to ask before though Orihime?" "Oh, I was going to ask you what the real story behind the events was." "I figured you would ask that so let me tell you the true story then. I would come home on that night from visiting my sister's son Dale who lived only a few blocks away from where I lived, only to find bloodstains inside my house but one particular stain stood out to me, so I would follow said stain to the garage. What I found was absolutely horrific, all of my family members were dead but my mother who lay dying amongst the rest of them. I would end up mercy killing her after we exchanged our last goodbyes, soon after however, the police would arrive which I had to slaughter just to live." Orihime heard this thus truly taking it to heart, she felt like she can tell him a little about herself too since Ace was very forthcoming with his past. "You know, I'm going to tell you something about my brother Sora, Ace." "Go ahead Orihime; I want to hear about this brother of yours." "Okay, Sora was my only sibling that my parents had but unfortunately, I never met them so I had to always live with my brother. He would always take care of me, telling me I had such beautiful hair even if the bullies at school cut it off, which is why I always keep it long in his memory, along with my hairpins." "What happened to your brother? It sounds like something grave happened to him while you were younger."

"Yes, something very grave did happen. Sora died shortly after a car accident while Isshin, Ichigo's dad, tried to help him recover from his severe wounds. He returned not too long ago as a hollow because he was blinded by rage due to the fact I had stopped praying to him. He was only to be purified by Ichigo but ever since that night, I prayed to him." At that very moment, Ace knew someone else bore a heavy burden making it lessen his own, then all of a sudden he got an idea. _"My family may indeed be gone, but that does not mean I can't still have another sworn family. I think Orihime would very much like me as her sibling, lord only knows how grateful she would be. Also Tier and Grimmjow could be my siblings too if they like me enough so it's decided then, I will build a new family from scratch." _ He would look at the girl sitting next to him on the bed before speaking. "Orihime, is it all right if I consider you my sister?" Her face would go from sorrowful to joyful as she heard this. "W-why yes Ace! I would be so honored to be called your sister! I mean you're very sweet, thoughtful, plus loving just like Sora was! I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you were my brother as you too are his brother now! I mean we could tell stories, watch movies, eat ice cream but I'm getting ahead of myself, come here!" She would then hug her newfound brother, bursting into tears of joy therefore making Ace hug her back in a loving embrace with his newfound sister. Then they would break their hug before exchanging kisses on each other's cheek making Orihime giggle at the others half kisses due to his mask being in the way. "When we get back Orihime, I need to tell my girlfriend you are my sister now, whom I'll tell you more about later, want to sleep for now?" "Yes, but you better be sure to tell me about her bro, because if you don't, I'm going to bug you since you're the younger one." "I can gladly take that punishment then as I would always be there for you Orihime." "Thank you Ace, my brother." They would proceed to cover themselves under the blanket, hugging each other as they fell asleep knowing no one could take their sworn siblinghood away from them. 


	20. Chapter 20: Question's

The now newly sworn siblings would awake from their rest, refreshed with newfound determination to get to know each other better still. Orihime would grab a fresh set of clothes from the stocked closet filled with the same attire, to feel clean as a whistle which Ace would do the same with his own clothes. "You go first redress Orihime, then I'll go since it's always ladies first to me but if I were Grimmjow, then things would be quite different." "Why? Is he rude or something?" "Yea he can be rude but the guy is pretty cool once you get to know him well enough sis." Orihime treasured every moment her favorite arrancar would call her his sister. "Then I'll try to get on his good side but remember, you gotta tell me about this girlfriend of yours after I change." "Don't worry Orihime, I most certainly will." She would then gaily enter the bathroom to put on a new pair of the same outfit. Ulquiorra would be standing within the doorway of the nuevo's room unbeknown by the inhabitant asking him a curious question. "Ace, how come you have accepted this human as your sister? I do not quite understand the reason why." "It's because that we both had some sort of tragic event occur to us in our past Ulquiorra, you already know about mine but with Orihime however, she lost her biological elder brother in a car accident, which I'll get to explaining that to you later, but besides that I felt as though she needed a sibling so I offered myself to her to which she had accepted with open arms, literally. You wouldn't understand anyways Ulquiorra as you never had anyone to call a friend nor did you have any family." He would personally add on in his mind _"Which is also a heavy burden for a man like you to carry, Ulquiorra. Everyone else here had some sort of comradery here but you, the one who was always alone…" _

Ulquiorra's frown deepened slightly as he heard this because he knew it was true as he would not understand but he received his answer. "I see, but I do have a few questions to ask you Ace." "Go on ahead, I'm pretty damn sure I can answer them but if I can't then there's something wrong with me." "You see, I have been getting these 'feelings' whenever I see the woman in my presence, where I get them is around my hollow hole, why is that but more importantly, what feeling is overcoming me?" Ace was baffled by this, surely this man must have heard of the word love before but more interestingly, it was towards a human which he looked down upon so much. "Ulquiorra, what I'm getting out of this is that you are getting a crush on our Orihime here, that feeling is love." "Ridiculous, that is an illogical explanation for the conditions that I am suffering from around that woman; as I would never court a human in any circumstances." "But that i-" "Enough, I want you to answer my next question." "Fine, ask it then Ulquiorra." "What is a heart?" Ace knew introducing Ulquiorra to commonly known things was going to take some time but the guy was far from dumb, he just does not know. "A heart is an organ in the human body which I can assume are in arrancars & shinigami's as well, besides us as our holes replace them but back to the question, it pumps blood throughout the body replacing the carbon dioxide with fresh oxygen. It's kind of ironic since this is coming from a vampire such as you." "Indeed it is, but I don't see any evidence of its existence so I must presume it does not exist, therefore you have been giving me false information." "God damn it, why must you be so fucking nil Ulquiorra! Sorry, I just get annoyed at little things." "I accept your apology Ace." "Thanks but hold on as I quickly get dressed." He would turn to let him quickly change until he would say. "Alright, I'm good now." "You changed just in the sake of time as well Ace."

Orihime would step out just a few short seconds after Ace had switched his clothes for the brand spanking new ones. She would once again lock her silver orb's eyes with Ulquiorra's deep emerald ones that always intoxicated her every time she saw them; surely she mustn't be getting a crush on one of her enemies, especially the one that had captured her. They shortly broke eye contact soon afterwards as Ulquiorra mentioned to the ninth espada "Meet me in the training area after you have finished conversing with the woman; I personally want to see if you have obtained your resurreccion during your time here." "Alright, I'll meet you there in a bit Ulquiorra." With that, the elder emospada left his room leaving the siblings to their own. "I'm guessing you want to hear about my fabled girlfriend now huh Orihime?" "Yup, tell me all about her, including how you two met." "You're going to love it; I met Moka Akishiya on a lonely night due to me hearing screams not too far away. I ran towards the screams to protect whoever was in trouble but alas, I was too late to the scene." "Did you find out who killed the poor person!?" No, actually the one who killed the person was Moka herself." "Why!? I thought she was your girlfriend that you said was very kind!" "Oh don't get me wrong she is, but she killed the person for her blood as she was a vampire, now you're probably thinking I'm crazy." Orihime would slowly nod. "You must be brother, because vampires aren't real!" "I bet you said monsters weren't real until you saw a hollow now didn't you?" Doh! You have me there, but what did you do to her?" "Well, I fought her or at least try to but my morals got the better of me, we decided at first just to be friends but as soon as I went home with her, we knew that we were more than that as I kind of had a crush on her at first sight, besides she liked the nervous wreck that I was so we shared our kiss the same night before sleeping together."

"Aww that's so cute to hear that, say can you describe her to me?" "Sure can Hime, Moka has silver hair that is silky, just like yours but her eyes were red yet slitted due to her vampirism plus she wore a school outfit, lord knows what school it was." "She actually sounds pretty; I would like to meet her one day if we can that is." "Yea if we can but it looks like you have something upon your mind though." Orihime would rapidly open then close her eyes that her brother saw through her, knowing that she indeed had something itching around in her head. "Yea I do, I kinda like two boys but I'm unsure whom to go for as they tend to ignore me. Can you give me advice bro?" "Oh most definitely Orihime, the one you should go for is the one who first makes their move towards you, which goes to show how much they love a beautiful girl such as yourself but don't tell me their names, I want it to be a surprise." Ace knew full well whom she was talking about but he didn't say that to her. "Okay! I'll just do that then. I guess you want to see Ulquiorra now because I kinda held you back." "Nah, you didn't sis." They would exchange their sibling kisses before Ace made his way to the door. "See ya in a bit Orihime!" "Bye Ace!" Thus he made his way towards Ulquiorra, leaving Orihime to her own devices.


	21. Chapter 21: The Ninth's Hidden Potential

He made his way towards the training section of Los Noches; he has been there only once before but that had been only to take a tour of the castle but he still knew where it was due to his sharp memory. He would then wonder why he was to be requested by Ulquiorra to meet him at his destination. _"Ulquiorra knows that I have not achieved any of my resurrections but what does he really truly want to see from me? I can't think of a logical reason to this other then he wishes to test my power, to see if I'm still worthy of being called an espada which indeed might be the case since everyone else has a release. I'm going to dwell on this later, for now I'll just do as he says." _Then he thought about how Ulquiorra & Orihime's hidden feelings towards each other. _"I do know my sister has a crush on Ulquiorra, that indeed has to be true, but Ulquiorra honestly seems to believe it's something different then the obvious fact it's love, unless he actually does not know what that is, if that's the case then it's truly sad but I guess only time will tell." _He reached his destination to where his short term fate awaited, thus he stepped in to witness Ulquiorra drinking tea. "I figured you couldn't consume anything other than blood as a vampire Ulquiorra?" "The strain that I hold allows me to consume normal foods; however I still need blood to survive." "That makes me curious, where do you receive your blood, I'm going to assume from Szayel since he performs operations and the like." "Then you would be correct, however he too does not know I'm a vampire." "I like how you're the most loyal Ulquiorra, but you are also hiding the most secrets at the same time. You sir, are one sly son of a bitch." "I'm going to ignore that you had insulted me." Ace would be confused replying. ""But I was not trying t-" "Enough, I shall test your power to see if you have grown or not since becoming a hollow, it also allows me too test if you received your resurrection as you should have." He hadn't but he did not want to let Ulquiorra know that he was lazy, which he wasn't at all since he actually trained in his subconscious to grow stronger.

The elder emospada would set his tea down upon the nearest surface before walking towards the teenage arrancar, advising him. "Draw your Zanpaktou; do not worry about me as I know you won't harm me in any manner due to how low your rank is nuevo." Ace would draw Rascacielos immediately after hearing this, barking back. "I'm going to show you that rank does not matter Ulquiorra, it's just a false system to judge others on how Aizen thinks how powerful he thinks we all are! You're going to see for yourself right now, I'll prove it by cutting you." "Those are very big words Ace, but we shall see if you can even touch me." This would initiate combat between them as Ace would stab at Ulquiorra to which he foresaw thus deflecting his blade away with the palm of his right hand, knocking Ace off guard to which he took this opportunity to back hand his opponents face which sent him to the floor. This caused Ace to put two fingers beneath his nose then withdraw them to see blood on both his index and middle fingers, indicating he was bleeding from his nose. Grunting in anger, he rose to his feet to ready his blade once more for an all out power attack which Ulquiorra was always ready for such an occurrence, but he would notice something as Ace's red reaitsu began to flare wildly. _"This shouldn't be possible if he is ranked ninth; his reaitsu is higher than Zommari's no wait, Grimmjow's right about now! I should tell Lord Aizen to estimate the ninth to qualify him for a new rank, but he may see him as a threat therefore he may kill him. No I shall not report this to him; he could prove as a useful fighter as others could underestimate him." _His thoughts were followed by a shout from Ace as he unleashed a powerful slash that approached Ulquiorra, so he put a hand out to deflect it to which he successfully had before pointing his index finger towards the younger espada. The above average nuevo would prep himself for the other's impending attack.

Ulquiorra would then mutter a simple word "Cero." thus firing a rather large green cero at him to which his block was easily overpowered by the immense ray. He felt immense pain throughout his body, as the vampire's cero over swept him causing to go on all fours onto the floor, grunting in pain. "As I said previously, your power shall never surpass my own, now pick yourself up, we are finished here." A few moments would pass before Ace would glare at Ulquiorra, with a supreme amount of determination within his eyes. "N-no! I don't care if you are more powerful then I am….that isn't the goal! I said I would…..cut you, I plan on seeing that…through!" He then proceeded to push himself up, his power steadily increasing to which Ulquiorra noted. _"His power is on the rise once more! Could it be possible that I unintentionally made him achieve his resurrection?!" _Ace's outfit began to change; his outfit would resemble that of a gown with his hollow hole being visible upon his chest. Ace's mask would then change from being that it covered is lower jaw, to covering his upper jaw, the next change was that Ace's tear markings changed to being larger, then Ace would sprout red bat like wings from his back as his aura turned black but still had a hint of red. Ulquiorra was baffled mentally by the striking similarities. _"First it was his natural post hollowfication traits that resembled mine but now, his resurrection is almost a carbon copy of mine! How could such a thing be possible!?" _His thoughts were to be interrupted by Ace who slashed vertically downwards across Ulquiorra's chest with his crimson aurical blade, which resembled his dual edged blade from his old shikai, giving the superior a minor cut causing him to bleed slightly. "I told you, I would cut you Ulquiorra, but thank you actually. You made me achieve my resurrection but I know that was unintentional." He would then quickly regenerate from his wound, quite surprised but his face had always hid that.

"I must say, I'm indeed impressed on how much power you truly have Ace, I should tell Aizen about this however but due to risk's, he will not be told as the situation could potentially cause consequences that can further jeopardize the ranking system but you as well, that I wish to avoid at all costs." Ace would shortly revert to normal after he mentioned this to him, feeling a bit relaxed because he certainly did not want to witness Aizen's power first hand. "So you do care for me all along eh?" "Be silent, I only said that to reassure you that no harm will come from this, not that I care for you." "I get it Ulquiorra; it was only to poke fun at you not to insult you in any sort of way." "Hmph, we shall convene at a later point but for now, you may return to do whatever you may please, as long it's within my approval." "Heh, otherwise I wouldn't know you as the man you are anymore but I simply just want to go see Tier right now." "That can be arranged, please follow me." "Sure thing boss." Thus they left the room, with a now ever more powerful ninth espada.


	22. Chapter 22: Confessing to the Tricera

Tier was in her room, combing her blonde hair that was usually unnatural especially to those with darker skin such as herself. She knew that she could never bear offspring due to the fact that her hollow hole lay where a typical female's womb may be but she took that fact with pride as she would never let it weigh her down under any circumstances. Then she was interrupted by Ace whom knocked on the door. Figuring she would enjoy his company since her fraccion's were off doing their own thing around Los Noches, so she allowed him to come in. "You may enter my room Ace; I can share some of my time with you." He walked in looking, around admiring her room for it was indeed better than his as it contained more room plus better furniture, before Ulquiorra told him. "I'm returning to supervise the woman Ace, thus he shall be in your capable hands Tier." "Alright Ulquiorra, my guest here won't cause me trouble nor anyone else." She assured him thus leaving the tricera with the nuevo together in the formers room. "Hello again Tier, you know I just now noticed your hollow hole." "Have you now? Well it does prevent me from having any sort of offspring but that doesn't worry me as I learned to live with it." He would blush due to him slowly gaining a crush upon the tricera to which the other took notice making her laugh; she loved his blushing due to how adorable it made him look. "Ace, I thought you had a girlfriend but why are you blushing at me? I thought you said that you thought me only as a friend unless you're changing your mind." She was kind of right in the fact he does have a girlfriend but he also was attracted to this woman as well that he did indeed only call her a friend, but he knew he had to come up with an explanation to which he made. "Yes Tier, I do find you attractive but Moka is also my girlfriend but…" then he remembered that if he could kill Barragon when he was at his most vulnerable, that he could become a king thus have Tier as well.

"But what?" Tier would question, thus prompting Ace to speak up. "But if I could somehow kill Barragon, I can have you too Tier if you want to have me to have me that is." Tier thought about this, she did indeed like the ninth espada, she also did find him sort of attractive due to his nervousness but she wanted to ask him a few things first before making her decision. "Are you sure you can even kill Barragon even if you are the ninth espada?" "Truly Tier, I am unsure if I could but I would still try to prove my affections towards you." She liked the fact that he admitted he would die just to get her to like him, that was what he said in the most basic sense, she would then move on to the next question. "Do you not mind if I cannot bear your child?" "Well that's quite some time before I would do such a thing Tier, but no I don't however if there was a way to somehow 'move' your hollow hole, then I would enjoy having a child with you, again I must reiterate that I wish to be at least eighteen to do this." "I understand that you wish to be older in order to proceed with intercourse, but if you do find some way that I could bear a child with you, then I would be one of the happiest women you would ever know." "Though I do want to seal the deal with Moka first, if that's okay with you Tier." "That's understandable Ace, but that doesn't mean we can't start now." He would give a small shy smile. "Thank you Tier but kissing as you mentioned previously, could be quite the issue." They both had laughed at this for a brief moment before calming down. "That is very true, though my mask is not as restrictive when I'm in my released state so therefore we could kiss, but as you know that Lord Aizen does not espada's four or higher to use their resurrection within the castle." "That's rather unfortunate really; I only wish your hollow mask isn't so restrictive like it is right now." "Shall we settle on a simple hug then?" "Sure, why the hell not."

They would then proceed to embrace each other in a loving embrace before parting from each other. "Now I guess we just made 'love at first hug' a possibility eh?" She took a few hearty laughs due to his humor. "We sure did, Ace have you actually always felt for me this way in all honesty?" "Yea I actually did which makes me feel like I betrayed Moka, but I'm sure I can explain all of this to her once I see her again if that's even possible." "Ace dear, I'm positive you will see her again plus I'm going to have to get along with her if you choose us both to be your beloved ones." Her calling him dear made him blush a little. "Which I already have Tier but always know this, I love you both equally, not one of you has more attention than the other but this kind of defies that fact but I'm going to ignore that fact. Hey, you remember the Orihime girl right?" "Yes I do, what about the girl?" "I love her as well but she's not like my third girlfriend or anything like that, but I love her because we swore siblinghood even if we just met yesterday." "Ace, that's something very valuable within you, it's that you have unparalleled charismatic skill unlike anyone I've seen before including Lord Aizen, it's also one of the reasons I like you." "That's also why I like you Tier, you have been so kind to me thus always making me feel better about myself. Look, I probably need to return to my room as Ulquiorra is most likely expecting me by now but I'll be back later Tier." They would embrace each other once more thus she replied to him. "I look forward towards your next visit Ace." Thus he got up from his seat before exiting her room to make his way towards his own.

He would arrive at his room; briefly glancing at Ulquiorra before he entered but was surprised to see Orihime wasn't there….or so he thought. He would then be tackled onto his bed by the young girl who then took advantage by putting his arm behind his back, thus applying pressure which made him yell in pain. "Ow! Orihime, that actually hurts! Please let go!" Feeling satisfied with her small victory, she did what he begged while feeling triumphant. "You let a girl get the best of you yet again bro!" She teasingly nagged at her younger brother. "Is this because I'm the younger out of us?" "Yup, that's mainly the reason why." Then she was surprised by a sneak attack from her brother who used his hands to tickle her, she fell onto the bed with nonstop laughter whilst begging him to stop. "Now if you try to do that again Hime, you'll face the consequences of my deadly tickling, your one true weakness." She would finally regain her breath from her laughter. "O-okay, I know my limits now, I submit!" He would then land a big kiss upon her forehead to which she would do the same to him. "Orihime, your just too loveable of a human to be mad at, I can never picture myself mad with you." She would hug him tightly to whom he would do the same; no one could pry this hug apart. Orihime took a big old yawn indicating she was tired. "I'm getting tired; you want to hit the z's bro?" "Sure, come here you cuddly girl you." He would hold her lovingly as they would drift off to sleep for the day.


	23. Chapter 23: War Has Come

He would abruptly be awoken the next day by Ulquiorra who walked into the room but Orihime was still fast asleep so he would walk out of the room to speak with him. "I can tell you need me up for something Ulquiorra, what is it that you or Aizen need's?" "Lord Aizen has requested for all espada to report to the throne room immediately, you will find answers once we arrive." Ace would look back at Orihime then at Ulquiorra only to make sure she was still asleep. "Alright, let's go Ulquiorra." The older would then walk with Ace towards the throne room leaving the redhead to wonder. _"This must be something big if Aizen has requested for all of the espada's to meet within the throne room if it is, then must be making his move against the Soul Society & the Gotei thirteen." _They would shortly enter the throne room with Ulquiorra taking his place besides Tier & Nnoitra while Ace took his with Szayel plus Yammy, the only espada that was weaker than him considered by others. Aizen was on the same level as the rest of the espada's with Gin as well as Tousen, which was odd to all the espada's as he was normally on his throne. "I have called all of the espada's here today for our most significant council to date, as I have begun my plan to move against the soul society with Gin, Tousen but furthermore arrancars one through three." Ace took this seriously, but he would not act out for he knew it would only cause trouble thus he looked at Tier briefly who in turn returned her eyes to him, before they looked back at their leader. "The fourth espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, will handle the rest from here due to the fact that Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Yasutora Sado, then lastly Uryu Ishida, all of which you have orders to kill upon sight." He turned to look at the one who was now in charge of Los Noches before continuing. "The girl is now forfeit, do with her as you see fit my most trusted espada." To which he bowed assuring his master. "I shall carry out your command, Lord Aizen." "Good, now…" Barragon would open a garganta as Aizen continued to speak "I shall return once the war has drawn to a close, with me as the victor." With that said, he left with his party thus the garganta closed behind him, but Ace was struck to what he called Orihime, forfeit.

Ulquiorra would then proceed to hand out orders to all of the arrancars one by one. "Szayel, you have orders to eliminate Renji Abarai along with Uryu Ishida. Nnoitra, you have orders to eliminate Yasutora Sado. Ace, you must kill Rukia Kuchiki while whoever finds Ichigo Kurosaki must exercise extreme caution as he is the most powerful out of his group unless you are higher than Zommari's rank. Now you all must go immediately, I shall move to intercept whomever I see fit." Everyone would leave to carry out their assigned tasks given to them by Ulquiorra but Ace who wanted to speak with Grimmjow before he would head out. "May I converse briefly with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra knew this was an excuse to avoid his direct orders but he would allow this one thing. "You may speak with him but please, make it quick." Ace would then approach Grimmjow with the intent to ask him a question, maybe two. "Hey Grimm, assuming if you're interested, you wanna become sworn brother's?" "Now please, explain to me why you wish to be freaking siblings with me, is it because I'm cool?" "Shut the fuck up with that! Anyways, I want to be siblings with you because besides you're destructive, 'don't give a fuck attitude', I can tell you're a rather cool, caring guy who likes to fight every now or then, kind of like my real brother, the one who's the second youngest after me." "Deal, I got you to say I'm cool, but in all honesty Ace, I knew you had potential all along which I like about ya, so I'll agree to be your bro but as your elder brother, I advise you to do the job our 'leader' told you to do." "Sure thing bro." Ace had said pleased that he got someone else to swear siblinghood, thus he would sonido, each time getting closer, nearer to his assigned target.

He arrived in a darkly lit room, he was sure he wasn't here before as this all looked new to him but this would be where he would face the one known as Rukia Kuchiki, but he had time before she would arrive so he thought about a few topics. _"I still need a more opportune time to defect from Aizen, but now is still not a viable time. As for this Rukia girl, this is going to suck because this is completely against my morals about hurting women, but I might have to disobey them, fuck." _He then saw a rather short, raven haired woman dressed in a shinigami's outfit; enter the room while drawing her blade as she felt his presence. He would hold up a hand to say "That is not needed Rukia, as for I'm not your enemy." Rukia took on a look of confusion, surely all arrancars had to be loyal to Aizen, she made a response. "Liar! You only say that so you can earn my trust, before stabbing me in the back later!" "No, I truly mean you no harm Rukia, for I am not loyal to Aizen or anyone who may be my superior!" She took a more relaxed stance before she finally rested her blade at her side. "Then why are you here hollow?" "It's just Ace okay, but I'm here to tell you Orihime is safe from me as I guaranteed her safety from everyone else, hell I actually am plotting to kill the previous hollow king." "How does a hollow like you persuade a human to trust an enemy?" "Have you heard the 'May 18th massacre of 2011? Well I can tell you I am Mattiovitch Ivanski." She grew wide eyed as to what he said. "You're that hybrid boy that killed all those people to survive?!" "Yes, that's indeed me Rukia, but I only brought that up so you know I'm not truly oh his side as I only was to just have another chance at living." "That's unheard of, so you basically sold you're soul to the devil?" "In a sense, yea, but Ulquiorra the fourth espada, has ordered me to kill you which I'm not but…." "What's your plan Ace?" "I'm going to have to severely injure you to the point that you are near death, it's only because I won't blow my cover."

She needed to think about this for a moment, she realized if she let him hurt her, then she could let the arrancars plot unfold which could ultimately sabotage Aizen, but she had to risk herself for it which she has come close to death before. She made her choice by sheathing her blade. "Do it, but make sure you don't kill me, otherwise my brother will hunt you down." Ace drew his Zanpaktou then impaled Rukia in her abdomen causing her to collapse onto the blood, in a pool of her own blood. "I'm truly & deeply sorry Rukia, but do not worry, you won't die but if you do, then I deserve to be killed." She heard this but could not respond therefore she had fallen unconscious. Ace was relieved that he was able to resolve the situation quickly, at least his because he could now feel the others clashing with their own designated targets but he felt one in particular, that peeked his interest.

**Note: If you want the chapter titles, just look at the top of the screen as it should say in the box. Also, I'll be revising the first chapter sometime tomorrow or the day after, just to make it more like the chapters that follow it. **

**Edit: I recommend everyone to review the first chapter briefly due to the fact I have extended it to give you all more some insight onto the story. **


	24. Chapter 24: Defection uncovered

He had to intercept Ichigo for he was the nearest to him, but Ulquiorra was a close second behind Ace so the ninth rapidly used sonido to get closer to him. As he neared Ichigo, he also felt Nel's power but it was odd that she was on the inside so he would figure he had brought her along, that and he kind of did feel sorry for not visiting her yesterday. Ichigo would be running towards where Orihime should be with Nel on board before being stopped by an espada that stood behind him, to which Nel would yell out. "Ace! Nel missed you yesterday, but why didn't you come?" Ichigo would respond to that before Ace could speak a word. "Nel that's Ulquiorra, that's not some guy called Ace, damn it!" She would chomp on his ear in defense of the ninth espada. "Nel just lay off of him, but she's right Ichigo, I'm not Ulquiorra Cifer." Nel would stop biting her carrier's ear. "Then who are you, Ulquiorra's brother or something?" "No, I am not his brother nor am I related to him but you are actually the first to say that, but I can tell you I'm on your side not on Aizen's, hell Orihime is my friend plus our friend Nel here too." She smiled at this, as she loved being called his friend. "Funny on how I'm the first to say that but what I'm getting outta this is…that you are the polar opposite of Ulquiorra?" "Yea, pretty much except for how we fight because that's very much the same." "Then what's your rank because I know for a fact all arrancars I met previously had one, namely Grimmjow." I'm the ninth but Grimmjow may be an asshole to you Ichigo, however he isn't that kind of asshole with me." "What are you getting at?" "What I'm getting at Ichigo is that I have planted a few seed's of betrayal in Aizen's own army." "You're gutsy enough to betray the guy who recruited you? Now that's a ballsy choice." "& utterly foolish one at that." Ulquiorra had been eavesdropping in on the entire conversation from behind a pillar undetected. The two that were conversing went dead silent as he made his whereabouts known. "Ace, report to Yammy immediately, or I shall put you down myself for your act of betrayal." Ace knew he was in serious trouble at this point so he looked at Ichigo briefly before using Sonido to disappear from the room to leave them for their impending face off.

"_Fuck! I'm so fucking screwed! I should have known that he would be listening in on our conversation, I should have noted that since he was my keeper! God damn it!" _He lost almost all of his hope from that one moment, he knew his chances were now almost next to nothing at that point as the other arrancars Szayel plus Zommari were slain but he did notice that the other three of the rescue group reaitsu's, were either next to nothing or had completely vanished. He was to see the only espada that was ranked beneath him by one rank, Yammy Llargo who he did not really care much about since he hated his guts with a passion. He would arrive in Yammy's room, not acknowledging the large arrancars existence as he took a seat then sat. Yammy only glanced at Ace but saw his frustration so he turned his attention elsewhere as he should have. Time would pass slowly but eventually Ace felt Ichigo's reaitsu fall to absolutely nothing, then he as more time passed by, he felt Grimmjow fighting with Ichigo to which he had thought it strange. _"Wasn't Ichigo defeated just not too long ago? But his power has shot up exponentially to that of Grimmjow's reaitsu, especially now that my brother is going all out nut I can also tell Orihime is there still with Nel watching it play out…in Ichigo's favor!"_ Not long afterwards, Grimmjow had been defeated by the orange haired boy, to which Ace could tell he had spared but Nnoitra would slice them both down, close to the point of death but he felt Nel's spiritual pressure explode as she fought Nnoitra. _"Nel has that much power that she can rival Nnoitra!? But she's just a child!" _More time would pass with Nnoitra being triumphant over the child arrancar but before long, Ichigo was at full strength yet again with more potential than before. Ace could also tell there was a Gotei 13 captain now facing Nnoitra but almost immediately after that, Orihime had been moved by Ulquiorra to which he then was making his way towards his location.

"_This is it I guess, he will come here then off me on the spot due to me giving my plans away….fuck!" _He knew this would be it for him as treason was almost always resulted in death upon the perpetrator. Ulquiorra would open the door thus giving orders to both the tenth espada and the now traitorous ninth espada. "Yammy, you along with Ace shall follow me to where the woman is being held, but we must hurry as Ichigo along with a Gotei 13 captain are in pursuit of her." "Sure thing Ulquiorra, I always have your back." Ulquiorra let Yammy's words fly over him but Ace would question the vampire who caught him. "Ulquiorra, are you going to kill me for hearing about my plot to betray Aizen?" "That remains to be seen by who carries it out. It will either be me or Lord Aizen but for now, you still are useful towards the cause." He felt like he was just a tool now since he had heard him say that but he would follow along if it meant if he could see Orihime again so he would make use for whatever time he had left in his life. He took a stand thus giving the impression that he was ready towards the other two espada's and they set off towards Orihime's location, out in one of the many pillars of the courtyard.


	25. Chapter 25: The Forth's defection

The espada trio would arrive just outside of one the towers that contains Orihime from her friends including Ace in a slight sense. Ulquiorra would then issue independent orders to his party members starting with Yammy. "Yammy. You shall remain here to ward off any who wish to enter, guard this entrance with the furthest extent of your abilities." "You got it Ulquiorra; no one is getting past me as long as I stand!" Ulquiorra would then turn his attention to the one that would dare to betray Aizen's will. "You trash, will follow me to retrieve the woman but I expect you to guard the second entrance that lays just outside of where she resides." Ace hated his situation, surely it was not to turn out like he had wanted to but he did have one option left, to persuade Ulquiorra himself to defect. "Alright Ulquiorra…." He would say with a major sense of depression as they departed into the tower. Knowing they would need to hasten their pace, they would fly up the spiral staircase as fast as they could in order to reach her. This gave the teenage espada time to think on how he could persuade the impossible. _"What shall I tell him, hm…..well it's clear that we are all dropping one by one so I could blame it on Aizen for abandoning us which he clearly has, thus that could possible give him a ultimatum, betray Aizen or die for a hopeless cause. He may choose the latter though so I'm going to use force to convince him I'm serious." _They arrive at the door just before where Orihime was captive that prompted Ulquiorra to speak "Now I want you to stand gu-" He was cut off by Ace who had grabbed him then shoved him up against the wall taking him off guard. "Open your god damn eyes & see the truth Ulquiorra! Can you not see that we are all going to die if we continue to follow Aizen's fucking orders, can you not see that!? Think for yourself for once, make a choice to betray him or die! I already had chosen so I hope you do too, hopefully the right choice!" Ulquiorra would throw off his arms from his jacket as if Ace's speech had little effect upon him. "Trash, do not touch me again. I should kill you just for that but you are lucky that I won't, plus I have already made my choice." "Then I'm coming in whether you want me to or not, I'm going to see my sister." "After I speak with her, then you can converse with her unless we have guests." "Fine, after you Ulquiorra."

They entered the room where Orihime waved at Ace to which he would wave back before the vampire would walk up to the girl thus putting his hand out to her chest, with the tip of his middle finger of his open palm lay where her heart was located. The girl was utterly frozen by the look in his eyes that once again intoxicated her before he would ask. "Will I find your heart if I tear open your chest?" This made Orihime sweat nervously due to two reasons, one was that he was touching her near her breasts but she dare not resist, while the other reason was that she could not tell if he was trying to be a threat or not but assumed he was. Ace was utterly perplexed as to what is happening at this point but he had no logical reason to clarify it. Ulquiorra would then move his hand to the girl's forehead before asking another question based around the heart. "Will I find it if I crack open your skull?" He was only met with silence thus he pulled his hand away making the girl a bit more relieved, but still on edge. He would go on adding. "You do realize Lord Aizen no longer has any more use for you, Ichigo will not save you from us, but are you afraid of me woman?" She would process this for a short moment, wondering what would happen if she answered him incorrectly to which could potentially be yes or no but she went with her gut feeling. "No, I'm not afraid of you Ulquiorra." Then suddenly he cupped his right hand around her cheek then leaned in to lock lips with the girl before they broke from it, Orihime was very red from the resulting kiss as it was her first. She realized what Ace had said previously about the first one making their move, it was Ulquiorra, the one who was most loyal to Aizen, who made the move.

Ace was simply quite surprised by the outcome of this before Ulquiorra would go on to tell Orihime. "Orihime Inoue, Aizen may have no more use for you however I do, Ichigo shall not save you for I will, most importantly however, I'm pleased that you are not afraid of me because I fell this 'love' as you human's call it, for you . The question is that if you feel the same way towards me." Orihime could not escape her feelings no longer, she had to tell Ulquiorra that she indeed favored him over Ichigo now, but she still didn't want him to die. "Yes I do feel the same way for you Ulquiorra, but what about Ichigo?" "He shall be dealt with either through reason or through force." He was already prepared to die for his newfound lover; he would go to the ends of the earth for a human. Ace had to question Ulquiorra as this definitely changed the situation in many ways. "Now what about me Ulquiorra, am I like off of being in trouble of being killed by you?" "You never were in that sort of trouble as I made this decision yesterday but I decided to tell her today." "You mean I was all worried for fucking nothing!? You dick!" "That was your fault for perceiving it that way, fool." Orihime found all of this funny as it was only making her feel better….until Ichigo arrived with his blade at the ready.

**I wanna give a shout out to PsycheDancer as he is the first to truly favorite the story along with following it besides my co author, but i'll give everyone a shout out if they decide to do the same, but thanks for reading so far but it's a ways from done. Also, some major shit will go down within the next couples chapter's, JUUUUSSST saying.**


	26. Chapter 26: Death of the Strawberry

"Get your damn hands off of Orihime you bastard!" He was infuriated towards Ulquiorra; he was holding her by the hips before he turned to face Ichigo, as both had a glare that held killing intent. "Ace, stay with Orihime for the duration of this battle, protect her at all costs." "All right, just be careful Ulquiorra." Ace would draw his own blade to ascend into his resurrection just in case Ichigo would go after him, but that was most unlikely to occur. Ulquiorra had known that Ichigo was not enough to defeat him, but he would indeed be more of a hassle this time around as he was not as weak like before. Orihime knew that he was going to kill Ichigo but was torn that he would do such a thing to someone she cared about. She felt as though she betrayed Ichigo by standing by Ulquiorra however Ichigo was blinded by the fact that he was going to betray Aizen as Ace told him before, but she would allow this battle happen, for it was for fate to decide the victor at this point. She would stand by Ace to stay out of harm's way as they would soon begin their battle, her brother would proceed to hold her hand tightly, fearing the possibility of her jumping in thus getting killed. Ulquiorra casually draw his Zanpaktou in preparation for his foe, as Ichigo would grip his own weapon with both of his hands, indicating he was ready to initiate combat. Ichigo made the first move as he charged at Ulquiorra whilst thrusting Zangetsu forward with the intent to impale him, to which the other hit his blade away with the palm of his hand before slashing at Ichigo. Ichigo was able to pull off defending himself before countering to which Ulquiorra swayed out of the way, this however made Ichigo follow up with more swipes to which Ulquiorra kept on swaying out of the way as Ichigo kept gaining ground upon him.

Ichigo's aura would flare, indicating he was on the verge of launching a Getsuga Tenshou within close range, as the other was already prepared for such a case. He swung his Zanpaktou unleashing his attack as the elder emospada broke through a wall to the outside thus falling towards the ground as Ichigo emerged from the smoke chasing after him with his hollow mask on. Ace along with Orihime hurried over to view the battle as ensued outside to find that Ulquiorra had fired a Cero towards Ichigo as to which he had dodged, thus creating a hole in the fake sky of Los Noches's courtyard to which Ulquiorra flew towards all the while being chased by his teenage attacker. "They went towards the roof, hang on Orihime, I'm going to take us there as fast as I can go!" She took a nod thus hopping onto his back, then he flew out from the crack in the wall before flying upwards towards the newly made hole, thus landing atop of the roof of Los Noches. The vampire was standing atop of a pillar with the ever present, crescent moon behind him looking down upon Ichigo who was slightly hurt. Ulquiorra then raised his blade to point it directly at Ichigo muttering his release command. "Enclose, Murcieliago."Ulquiorra's reaitsu would flare violently, mostly black yet a hint of green still within it, not only that however, clouds appeared making it drop green rain that doused the battlefield before it all had dissipated revealing Ulquiorra's resurrection. _"His is just like mine, but the most notable difference between ours is that it is not red while the other most notable difference is his helm as it encompasses his head fully except it being a half helm like it was in his base." _Orihime noted these too but it is irrelevant to the situation that was occurring. "Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second." These chilling words sent chill's down Ichigo's spine with good reason, as Ulquiorra materialized a green lance within the grip of his cold undead hand before sonidoing beside Ichigo with it to his neck as the defender looked to gaze upon the attack as it caused an explosion.

Ichigo would be sent back from the blast with a crack in his mask before impaling his blade into the ground causing sparks to fly every which way; he then raised his free hand to reform the lost part of his hollow mask. Ulquiorra would give him no time to breathe as he was upon him once more with his lance to his blade causing Ichigo to skid back as the other pressed forward with a great force. Ichigo managed to break contact causing the fourth espada to fly back to a suitable distance as Ichigo launched another Getsuga Tenshou at him, Ulquiorra would then use his lance to intercept the attack before canceling it out with ease, the battle was no contest at this point but it was still going to continue until one would lay dead at another's feet. Ace was completely impressed by Ulquiorra's prowess, though not as powerful as Aizen, this was the most powerful person he knew in combat. Orihime was still torn but she was slowly accepting the fact that Ichigo was indeed going to die like her friends Chad & Uryu had not too long ago but she had new friends, ones that too cared for her, ones that shall honor the sacrifices that her friends made to take it out upon Aizen. Ulquiorra once again pointed his pale finger at Ichigo thus forming a cero at his fingertip that was much more powerful than a normal cero as he would explain. "Arrancar that have achieved my level of power can use a more advanced form of a cero to use in combat as I shall show you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Thus it was ready to pull off as he muttered the name of the type of cero it was. "Cero Oscuras." Ichigo was unsure on what to exactly what to do about the attack so he tried to defend against it but to no avail. He was thrown by the blast of the Cero as he flew through the air with his outfit torn, Ulquiorra would appear beside him before whacking him into a pillar causing a huge dust cloud to kick up. The dust would settle down, showing the more powerful holding the weaker suspended by his neck before he simply tossed him over a piece of rubble. Ichigo would push himself up to his knees to look at Ulquiorra as he began to speak to the hopeless teen. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you shall bear witness to my most powerful form, perhaps I shall educate you for it is the face of true despair."

"_Ulquiorra has another level then just a single resurrection!? Just how powerful could this hidden form truly be!?_ "Ace would wonder before Ulquiorra's already immense reaitsu only began to become denser. His eyes would turn green as his iris's turned yellow, a thinner tear mark began to form beside the larger ones, his apparel would start to disintegrate gradually as black fur would grown on all of his limb's but more so on his lower body before his aura had completely enclosed him for a few brief seconds as Ichigo can only watch hopelessly. Then Ulquiorra stood before Ichigo in his newly ascended form that he would call out. "Resurreccion, Segunda Etapa." It truly was the definition of despair, he had two horns that came out from the top of his head, he had claws on each hand & foot, and lastly he had a tail that must have been a few yardsticks in length, in short however, the form resembled what looks like a bat which his Zanpaktou stood for albeit in Spanish. Ichigo was not done fighting as he once again rose to his feet, ready to fight a battle he clearly cannot win. Ulquiorra put his hand upon the ground as he spread his legs apart before he would glance up at Ichigo. He would take off a an immense speed towards Ichigo to which he would respond to a defensive stance but Ulquiorra would be beside him, he then flung Ichigo like a ragdoll towards a shorter pillar as he crashed into, making yet another dust cloud due to the force of the impact. Ace was astonished by just how powerful he was as he couldn't think of any way to describe it, so did Orihime who felt herself blush due to the lengths Ulquiorra was going to battle his already beaten opponent. Ulquiorra would lean off the edge of the tower he was standing on towards a badly injured Ichigo, he flew past him as Ichigo tried to cut him but was too late, they would both turn to look at each other. Ulquiorra used sonido to grab onto Ichigo's sword as he lifted him up into the air before using his tail to send him flying which Ichigo managed to recover from whilst putting on his hollow mask.

Ichigo could only be in a defensive stance as Ulquiorra reared his clawed hand back then thrust it forward, breaking Ichigo's hollow mask in a instant before he was flung at such a high speed that it broke the sound barrier then almost immediately crashing into the tallest tower, thus once again causing a dust cloud to kick up, obscuring view of the battling duo. The vampire flapped his wings causing the cloud to disappear revealing them; Ichigo was being held up by the neck with Ulquiorra's tail. Orihime could only watch as Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at her before returning to look at Ichigo, soon he put a claw to where his heart was thus charging a Cero that will kill him instantly. "Watch, as this boy's life ends within a single flash, goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki." Orihime accepted Ichigo's fate as Ulquiorra fire the cero, making a hole clean through the teenage boy's heart before he tossed him off thus his body fell, ending with it hitting the ground. Ulquiorra would fly down before landing next to the woman he has longed for to kiss her but that would be stopped instantly in it's tracks, as a monster with enormous stood up behind the vampire.


	27. Chapter 27: Breaking Point

They were in deep trouble, the hollow that lingered within Ichigo had burst out of with force, not to mention the vast increase in spiritual pressure but this was indeed, not Ichigo for he is dead. It was monstrous in look as well, the face was rather reminiscent of Ichigo's mask but more demonic, it had horns that pointed forward like a bull; its hair was waist length not to mention his skin was skin white among other things. It opened the palm of its hand causing Zangetsu to fly towards his open palm grip first, as soon as the creature caught the blade, he would swipe in a semi circular motion beside itself causing rubble to fly as well as the ground to crack. Ulquiorra knew he was far from finished, he now had this monstrosity to compete with, so he raised a claw aimed at him with a cero being charged. Ace took Orihime away to a safe distance so that these two powerful hollows could fight to the death. "Gyaaaahhh!" It would scream as it aimed it's horns that formed its own cero in response with the intent to annihilate its opponents. They would both fire their beams at each other but the monster won out causing a rather large explosion that engulfed Ulquiorra, it was behind him causing Ulquiorra to turn whilst noting this. _"That wasn't just a flash step just now! He used sonido!" _ It would then grab his arm before cutting it off completely, just showing how helpless the vampire was facing this beast. Ulquiorra would manage to get away thus looking to where his right arm used to be, he then regenerated said arm shortly afterwards thus flexing his hand. _"Damn it! This thing is just too strong for him!" _Ace was gripping his free hand in anger because he knew the monster reaitsu was more bountiful then Ulquiorra was, he could tell since the cuatro was just struggling to keep up with his opponent. Orihime was only frozen in fear, pure fear as she knew that after it was through with Ulquiorra, Ace would be next to fall before her thus she began to cry.

Ulquiorra then glanced back at his omnipotent; he knew that it would take his most powerful technique to defeat him. He put his hands together causing a green light to emit from within before bringing his hands out to each side forming a lance in front of himself whilst saying the techniques name. "Lanza Del Relampago." Then he grabbed it to bring it up to beside his face in a position as one would throw a javelin thus issuing the beast something it obviously will not follow. "Be still, for I wish to not miss my target." He flung the lance aimed dead center for the hollow but it would simply side step to avoid as for the lance, it went off into the distant before exploding into a blast so large that it must have been at least a few miles large. Ace was astonished by the power of the technique as well as his sister but he knew it missed; a few lightning sparks flowed from the nuevo's body that matched his aura in hue, as his reaitsu actually was starting to steadily increase. Ulquiorra would then form another lance but the monster had made its move, it was behind him as it took the immediate advantage to take a slash at its prey to which Ulquiorra managed to block, skidding back a few feet as the beast controlling Ichigo's body had managed to lift up a large piece of rubble thus flinging it at Ulquiorra, taking a immediate response to this, he used his lance to completely destroy the debris before they would rapidly attack each other. Ulquiorra would do a down strike upon the best but it leaped into the air causing him to charge a cero all the while saying. "You're not getting away." But he was launched upwards by the hollow to which Ulquiorra then recovered from before having been grabbed by the side of his face; he then would be smashed into the tower causing rubble to fly every which way.

The cuatro reappeared onto the ground, a good thirty feet away from the one he loved stood with her brother crying profusely while the other started to sweat, only getting more furious. Ulquiorra would then try to fling his lance once more but it was immediately in front of him thus grabbing his lance with its free hand. _Impossible! He is using just his bare hand to deal with my lance!" _ Ace thought deeply as Ulquiorra struggled with the beast. _"Ulquiorra…you never cared for anyone but Aizen for such a long time, you depended upon yourself for as long as you have existed! You who never cared about anyone, cares about a human girl that you were assigned to keep captive, you proved that you're not as soulless as everyone thought you were!" _The monster would destroy Ulquiorra's lance causing a quick explosion before he was cut, blood poured from Ulquiorra's wound as he fell onto his back. The monster then put its foot upon his face, proceeding to charge a cero that would kill him as soon as it was ready to fire. "Go ahead, kill me like the ruthless hollow that you are, I lost therefore my life is forfeit." Then Ace would proceed to finish his thought as he saw this happening in front of him and his sister. _"I refuse to let you die here!" _All of a sudden he unleashed a war cry from the top of his lungs as his aura exploded thus invoking everyone's attention, including the beat that had now withdrew its cero. His aura proceeded to engulf him in the same manner as Ulquiorra before him when he had ascended before him. His aura would settle down, revealing Ace in his new form, his Segunda Etapa that was a red palette swap carbon copy of Ulquiorra's. Orihime would mutter "Brother…." While Ulquiorra looked at him with his eyes gone wide also mentally commented upon him _"Ace…..you have grown to become exactly equivalent to me...your mother would be proud of you…"_ Ace would then summon an aurical blade that was rather long as it was more than seven feet in length that also resembled a rapier. He moved his right leg back leaning lower a little bit as his left leg was out stretched towards his nemesis, he then move his left hand near the middle part his blade, stretching is middle along with his index fingers that touched the blade, before tilting his head slightly downwards, indicating he was ready to fight to the death.


	28. Chapter 28: An arrancar above arrancars

He was ready for whatever the beast may throw at him, he knew he too was not strong enough to defeat this monstrosity but if he can manage to somehow knock it away from Ulquiorra, then they could then stand a chance but he was heavily injured from that one cut he had received from the monster, so Ace knew the battle must be quick to finish otherwise all will truly be lost. _"Wait, the hollow had only attacked based on pure primal instinct, so if I remain calculating then I should be able to push it off, thus allowing Ulquiorra to hop in! I may be wrong but it's with a shot!" _ He had settled onto this idea to he was determined to see it through at any cost, as he would start with a dead on charge towards the beast. He was in within inches range of Ulquiorra's attacker to which it turned its attention towards Ace to which it had swiped it's blade at but he had anticipated this to which he sonido'd before it could touch him, he then was behind the beast following up with a upwards slash that got it off from Ulquiorra before it hit a pillar, leaving a blood trail to where it had crashed. Ace would proceed to offer his open, clawed hand out towards the other bat-esque espada who lay on the ground. "Come on, you're not dying yet Ulquiorra, we had only just started to begin our defection." Ulquiorra would proceed to grab his with his own hand being lifted to his own feet. "Thank you, I would have died if you did not achieve your second release at that very moment Ace." "Don't mention it right now Ulquiorra, listen though for this is important for you to understand." "Go on; tell me what you have planned to deal with this hollow." "It's quite simple really; we need to focus all of our available power at our disposal then unleashed it at the same time. If I'm right, then our power should overwhelm that beast, thus finally killing it so we can worry about Aizen." "Alright, I shall follow through with this cooperative plan of yours Ace; I wish it to succeed so we can move on." They could feel the creature starting to break free from the rubble prompting Orihime to advise them. "Hurry! I think it's getting back up so get ready you two!"

They both turned their backs to each other, shoulder to shoulder, wingtip tip wing tip as they each pointed a claw aimed to where the hollow would burst out from, both charging a black sphere that gave off a red & green glow mix. Their respective aura's then flared violently as they continued to charge the combined Cero Oscuras, then both of them gave off a glow of their respective aura colors from their silhouette. The monster had broken free from its prison to charge its own Cero, poised to annihilate them both as the duo muttered two simple words simultaneously. "Cero Oscuras!" thus they fired a rather large beam towards their target to which it had returned the favor almost immediately thus a struggle ensued between the emospada's and the beast that inhabited Ichigo's body. Orihime could only watch the fierce struggle between those who were to take the mantle of hero's at they battled a deadly, horrifying creature to prove their heroism. They would slowly start to gain ground upon the monster as it had stumbled a little backwards from their fierce combination attack but they had realized this, they would proceed to put their absolute limits within the Cero, completely wiping the beasts out as it hit it dead on. The monster would give a hellish scream as it was obliterated to nothing more than ash into the wind as Zangetsu fell from the sky, impaling itself to mark the grave of its fallen wielder, Ichigo Kurosaki.

The two arrancars would take a deep breath each as they emerged triumphant, that is until Ulquiorra began slowly fading away into the wind as he was dying. "That one cut he had managed to land upon was enough to cause me to die, such a shame." Orihime began to fall to her knees, realizing that the one who had just fought for her affection, was dying knowing that her Shun Shun Rikka could not save him while over a million thoughts ran through Ace's mind but there was not one that was logical to him. He can only stand there watching him as he returned to his base form; he started to shed a few tears soon afterwards realizing there was no hope to save Ulquiorra….or so he had thought. _"I can save Ulquiorra if you plant me into the ground, I'll transfer that beast's blade towards your friends thus saving him with a little extra bonus to you & him." _Rascacielos told him to do this which he saw no other option but to try it, so he did what his Zanpaktou had asked, thus causing three bright lights to encase Ichigo's Zanpaktou, Ace himself along with Ulquiorra to only make Orihime confused as to what was happening to them. The first light that would disappear was the one from Zangetsu; it was now completely powerless as it had been left an empty shell impaled into the ground. Next the light from Ace would disappear; his reaitsu had gone up quite a good deal to what Rascacielos had done. Their attention would then turn to Ulquiorra as the light disappeared from him, leaving him in his base but something was different about him to Ace & Orihime. Ace then realized the changes that happened to Ulquiorra saying it aloud, so Orihime could note it too. "Ulquiorra, your helm, its…..it's gone…but I thought that was impossible to happen, not just that but your power had gone up exponentially, hell your base form is on Aizen's level if I had to compare." Orihime was simply awestruck by how much power Ulquiorra now held within him to which he would try to explain to the best of his ability. "I must have become a new breed of hollow, one that surpasses arrancar thus indicating my mask now being completely absent, but as to my power…I shall use it to use for when I face off against Aizen for our fated battle."

He would then approach Orihime but she saw his fangs then jumped a little asking. "You are a vampire!?" "I thought Ace would have told you that by now my love." He glanced at him. "Eh heh, well I was unsure whether or not to tell her but does that bother you Orihime?" "No it doesn't but I'm just happy that Ulquiorra is alright as well as you brother." She would turn towards Ulquiorra, blushing furiously as she could but they once again locked lips with each other, this time the tongue's of them both were indeed involved but Ace would interrupt them both. "You guys can do all you want after this has all been said & done so save it for then." They stopped immediately knowing that he was indeed correct. "Now, I have a plan of action since we are in the clear for the most part." "Please elaborate on this plan of yours Ace; I want to hear it, to see if it is well put together." "Well after we get outta here, you two gather up who you can find that may still be alive, then bring them to my location, for I have a certain espada to deal with down below." "Then we shall go at once but before we do, I wish to tell you something Ace that has been on my mind." "What is it about Ulquiorra?" "It's about you, I know your family is long since dead plus you do not have no surname to call upon, so with that in mind, I want to adopt you as my brother Ace, do you accept my offer to become a Cifer?" Ace was touched by this, Ulquiorra was going to give him a new last name thereby making them officially family as they quite already looked like it. "Ulquiorra, you have not the slightest of clues how much I wish that, thank you brother." They approached each other then hugged, which made Orihime smile then they broke their bro hug. "Now let's proceed with the next course of action Ace." "Hell yea, I can't wait to see Aizen's face when he sees that his plans are all for nothing, so see ya in a bit you two." They would say their goodbyes until they would meet again when they were ready to enter the world of the living.


	29. Chapter 29: Nuevo vs Cero

Yammy had been battling two Gotei 13 captains for quite some time, not allowing them to get pass him, especially in his resurrection form since it completely blocked the entrance due to his now massive frame that resembled a centipede with elephant like legs among other things. Ichigo got past him due to him only being quick atop of being distracted by the two captains, who he was only getting furious at since he couldn't hit them due to him being so slow, however if he did manage to hit them then it would have been a different story alas it was not the case. "Damn it! Can you two not stay still so I can fucking hit you!?" He had yelled in pure utter rage at his opponents that only went over their heads. "Byakuya, we ain't going to get anywhere with this kind of stalemate, hell it's going to bore me to death since there ain't no fun in doing this." "You must learn patience captain Zaraki, for too little will show the enemy that you are weak the-" "I'm not a damn kid, stop freaking lecturing me this crap about moral's or life lessons. The only life lesson that I know of is when you should know when to shut the hell up, namely a certain captain here." "Are you sure you are not talking about yourself?" "Fuck off Byakuya." Their conversation would be interrupted by Yammy's fist that was approaching them as they once again moved out of the way as it hit the ground, causing a quake that went a good distance. Then all of a sudden, Ace had appeared between the opposing forces with his left shoulder towards the now zero ranked espada while his right was towards captains Kenpachi Zaraki of the eleventh squad as well as Byakuya Kuchiki of the sixth squad whom also was Rukia's elder brother.

Ace would look towards the captains who took the look as a challenge to a battle before the now powered up ninth espada told them. "Relax; I ain't your enemy here so you two might as well go back to the world of the living to help your comrades in battle with Aizen." Thus Ace opened a garganta that would lead to Karakura so they could head back before he was questioned by them. "Do you really expect us to take orders from an arrancar, whom we have orders to eliminate on sight? Ridiculous." "It wasn't an order Mr. Kuchiki, it was a request. You both can kill me later because I'm going to the world of the living after I deal with Yammy here, call it a favor." Yammy was utterly confused as to what was going on, but Byakuya viewed this as an acceptable reason to return to help the rest with their battle's even if Kenpachi wanted to stay but he figured he would have more fun there, so they left through Ace's garganta as he closed it soon afterwards. "What the hell Ace?! You would just, let them walk away like that!? Have you fucking gone mental you son of a bitch, I should kill you where you stand!" "Oh Yammy, I see you are the highest ranked espada yet here I am, the weakest espada here ranked number nine buy you know, it really doesn't fucking matter, because you are going to be dead soon." Yammy laughed, surely he was bluffing especially for how low of a rank he was. "Ha ha ha! You must love joking around, especially for a dead man!" He swung his humongous fist aimed to paint the sand with the teenage arrancars blood as he just stood there, he landed his fist dead onto his target giving a chuckle as he killed the ninth…..or so he had thought.

"As I have told you Yammy, rank does not matter or have you forgotten like you always do?" He had stopped his fist with his own hand, taking the cero espada off guard due to how powerful the ninth truly was just in his basic form. "What!? How are you so powerful!? You shouldn't be able to stand up to my released state while you aren't in yours!?" Ace would give a quick smirk as in an instant; Yammy's entire right arm was cut off, too fast for him to see. Blood doused the sand as the limb crashed into the ground as Yammy yelled in excruciating pain. "Gyaaaah! You worm!" "Go ahead try it again with your other arm; I assure you that I can do much better." Yammy would actually do it only for it to end in the same result before he felt something odd happening. Ace was lifting this giant of an arrancar off his feet up into the air with his newfound strength although he was straining himself, but he was doing it only to show off. "Put me down! Put me down!" Yammy would scream as he was terrified by the feat that Ace has been pulling off. "Oh I will put you down! But you will be dead before you even hit…..the….ground!" He managed to toss him a good several feet vertically making the victim scream in fear, he then swung his blade, slicing through skin, bone, organs and the like through Yammy as if he was butter, then the two halves of the fallen cero hit the sand with massive force that all the dunes had been flattened. Ace would land atop of Yammy's dead body before hopping off it onto the sand below swiping the blood off his blade then putting it away. "God damn! My fucking arm is killing me but it was sssooooo fucking worth it just to show off! Woooo! I never felt so accomplished ever in my fucking life!" He was surprising clean, not one drop of blood stained his white outfit, truly quite the feat if anyone saw it as he realized that fact almost instantly. "Wait, shit no one saw that god damn it. Oh well, I guess that's life but I might as well rest until Ulquiorra & my sis come back with whoever may still be alive." He sat on a piece of rubble that belonged to the ceiling to being his wait.


	30. Chapter 30: An Oath

He sat there, beside the large corpse that lay in the sand waiting for Ulquiorra & Orihime to pop up with whoever still drew breath, to see if they would agree to defect from Aizen. Then they had arrived with Grimmjow along with Nel but he did see an unexpected face. "Nnoitra!? He was still alive when you found him?!" Ace found it strange that she would help Nnoitra of all people, for he raped female arrancar before. "The Zaraki guy couldn't kill me but he land such a strong blow, Oof! It fucking put me out like a light." "I only healed him by Nel's request though I dunno why because she fought him." Nel was an adult now, she had longer hair plus her outfit was rather revealing but Ace didn't mind that at all except her being an adult. "Nel wanted to forget & let bygones be bygones, but Nel still kinda don't like Nnoitra for hurting Nel." "I said sorry." Nel would only pout in response from this; she still acted like a child which Ace noted but would question on how she was an adult. "Nel, how did you become anyway's?" "Huh? Oh Nel really doesn't know how or remember." Orihime would give Ace an answer that she thought was logical. "Nel probably became an adult due to watching Ichigo getting hurt from Nnoitra." She would look down as she said his name but Ulquiorra comforted her. "The kid beat me too; at least we are even as it should be so no one has bragging rights." "I told you that getting too cocky could only come back to bite you right in your fucking ass." "Yea you were definitely right about that one Ace, I learnt that lesson the hard way." Nnoitra looked at the corpse of Yammy before he would go on to question Ace. "Did you all of that to him Ace?" "Hm? Oh yea I did. Honestly he was quite the pushover now that I have a power boost." "Damn, I guess the ranking system doesn't mean shit now." "You have no idea how pointless it is now."

Ulquiorra would then cut to the chase by asking his now younger brother a question. "What is the next plan of action now that we are all here Ace?" "Oh its quite simple really, we go to the world of the living to kick ass then take names then happily ever after, that sound like the greatest plan ever?" Everyone laughed at Ace's humor; it was quite the thing to admire as he made fun of the situation no matter how dire it could be. "But here is the real plan, as soon as we get to the world of the living, I will take care of Barragon, Stark, Gin then Tousen while you Ulquiorra can face our target, Tier is not one of the targets as she is an ally to the cause. As for Grimmjow, Nel, Nnoitra & you my sis, you shall help any of the fallen Gotei 13 members including their allies, once this is all said & done, we can call it a day." Everyone had agreed upon this plan until Ace would continue. "But first we all shall take an oath, one that I know you will all shall agree upon." Then the party of six would line up in a circle with a few inches between each other as Ace would begin his speech. "Here we are, the six of us standing here today have lived only because of pure luck. Once we go forth into the unknown, we are bound by our bonds that intertwine our chains called fate. I stand here with all of you whom I now consider my brothers & sisters that will fight, protecting one another's honor, family, or property to the death. We stand strong for any threat we may face from this point forward, till the end of our lives. If we all fall today, then we are not fit for bearing the mantle of hero's as we would die as nobodies, as I am sure no one here wants to be called. Grimmjow, you have been so supportive of me that I am so grateful to call you as one of my own. Nel, your persona may be that of a child but other than that, you are a kind, loving woman who fights for others no matter who they are, for that reason is one that I too call you one of my own. Nnoitra, though we have never really talked, but besides your sins, you are a great warrior full of pride that will fight to the death, even if it is just to prove a simple point, therefore I now call you my brother. Orihime my sister, your past is much like mines that it was so obvious that we should have been sworn siblings, your great personality is so powerful that it has the ability's to make people feel better such as myself, for those reasons we are family. Finally you Ulquiorra, you are the one that I always strive to be, the one who I look like, the one who loves & protects Orihime despite you being Aizen's most loyal, you who adopted me as family, as brothers which I am deeply grateful for, but most importantly, you are the one who will defeat Aizen thus making us all be free. For our future generations, they must be more than us as there may be more threats that arise in the future. But this is now, now is the time to fight, now is the time to bleed, now is the time to kill any who may stand in our way, now is the time to defend those who may be powerless to fight back, and now is the time to win!" They would all nod in agreement as Ace opened a garganta to the world of the living before stepping through to quell Aizen.


	31. Chapter 31: Prelude to An Fierce Battle

They stepped out of the garganta, to their demise they found out that the Gotei 13 were routed but they would remain strong, for they all had a task to do. Aizen along with his party had noticed them, prompting him to ask about their presence. "I see you all have survived but I told you to remain in Los Noches until I returned, so why are you all here?" Tier saw Ace; she knew that he was the cause for them being here in that very moment, as he would answer Aizen. "You want to know why we are here 'lord' Aizen? Well the reason should be obvious that we no longer serve you but only ourselves, for I have persuaded my allies to join me to rebel against you." Aizen was not surprised by this as he went on to say "I have predicted that such an occurrence may happen but I can tell only you along with Ulquiorra plan to fight, as the rest are only to watch but who else did you persuade, I am curious about your influence." Tier turned to look at Stark to he would return his look towards her before they had both nodded in agreement, they would then sonido to the other side making their former master chuckle. Ace was surprised that Stark joined him, but he was not going to ask why now for he wanted to display his power by eliminating Barragon, Tousen & Gin as he knew they were no longer a match for him, so he made his way forward. Ulquiorra saw this then he would go on to advise the rest of the party. "You may all want to get to a safe distance, for Ace is about to display his newfound power." Stark remained silent as he didn't really care but Tier heard this, finding it intriguing but she took his advice thus getting everyone to a safe distance so Ace may annihilate his opponents.

Aizen would go on to question Ace as who he wished to battle. "May I ask who are you going to contend with? I want to hear how poor of a decision you have made." "You may like my answer for I am going to take everyone on but you Aizen, for you are prey for Ulquiorra." Aizen would then laugh to what the traitor just said before he would comment upon his laughter. "Laugh it all up, for I'm going to tear each one of your pathetic cohorts to shreds Aizen…" He would go on to unsheathe his blade as a red glow emitted from his silhouette; he then proceeded to point his blade at Barragon thereby continuing. "I'm going to start the party by killing you in a single blow Barragon, then I shall become the new hollow king as a reward." They noted on how powerful Ace was, it truly was a clear threat to them as his power was unnaturally high for his rank. Blood had spurted from Barragon, neither Gin or Tousen could detect his movements as Ace was behind Barragon, he followed through on his words as the body behind him fell before disintegrating into nothingness. Gin in addition to Tousen looked at Ace in fear, for he had killed the segunda espada as if he was nothing, they were frozen in fear for once in their lives as Ace would give them a cold look as he was in front of them. He then swung his blade in a circular motion, cutting both Aizen's shinigami lackeys in half, just like he did with the police officers on that night so long ago, then he proceeded to fire a cero that turned their bodies into ash. _"That is extraordinary! _ _Ace managed to kill all three of them in just two simple motions of his Zanpaktou! I could only imagine how powerful his resurrection is if he had used it but Ulquiorra, his power is that of Aizen's! How could they have gotten so powerful in such a short amount of time!?" _Tier would wonder as the rest of the group cheered on but Stark, he was already sleeping before Barragon was killed.

"Tell me, how does one get so powerful in such a short amount of time?" The brown haired shinigami would ask to his former ninth espada that withdrew his blade, replying to his former master. "That's quite the question, but I shall oblige you. After Ulquiorra & I battled Ichigo, Ulquiorra was dying from his injury so I became desperate to find a solution to solve that crisis. Then my Zanpaktou came up with its own solution to use the power in Ichigo's Zanpaktou to completely restore him to which I carried out, the restoration added another benefit as well. Once it was done, his & my power raised by an a shockingly high amount but Ulquiorra's was so much more that he became a new breed of hollow, an ascended arrancar." Aizen noted this down as Ace would go on to ask him another inquiry. "I do want to know one thing, what did you do that made the entirety of the Gotei 13 flee?" The brown haired man was more than happy to give him his reply. "I severely wounded their head captain of course, that caused him to Issue a full retreat to the soul society where I was going to go to next but a situation arised, that being you but have you noticed anything different about me yet?" He would go on to analyze Aizen to find that his already incredible power had skyrocketed from before, he also had noted that the Hogyokyu was in the center of his chest, also his hair was much longer as it was waist length, his eyes were purple in color with his iris's being a very light shade of purple, while his outfit was different as well but Ace still had faith that Ulquiorra could still defeat Aizen even with his reaitsu being much higher. "Yea, I have noticed the differences but let me reassure you, it still won't save you from your most loyal espada, the one that will utterly exterminate you." Thus Aizen would turn his attention towards Ulquiorra, facing his opponent for their impending battle, one that will decide their fates of themselves but more importantly, their descendants.


	32. Chapter 32: Ulquiorra vs Aizen part 1

Ace knew it was about to start as a thought passed through his mind at the instant he knew. _"Oh shit, it's about to get real…..I think I should get away like now!" _He then proceeded to do so, rejoining the rest of the group beside his sister Orihime whom was watching, wanting her lover to be victorious. "Well Orihime, this the moment we have been waiting for, to see if Ulquiorra could pull this off as the one who shall remain standing." "Huuummm….I know he will win, he changed so much in such a short time that he isn't the same anymore, that's why I love him so much." "Heh, who knows, maybe you'll both end up having kids not that far off from now, having little Ulquiorra's in your home, crawli-." She would blush at the thought before she would tell him to stop. "Shhh! Stop! You're making me blush plus I'm still in school! I know I love him a lot but you don't need to talk about it bro, I'm still sixteen darn it!" Ace would shut up making the others laugh due to how red he had become due to embarrassment. Ulquiorra along with his nemesis would glare at each other as Aizen spoke to him as if he was still his superior. "Ulquiorra Cifer, do you truly that you possibly have a chance to defeat god's rival? If so then you surely have lost any remnants of your already tarnished sanity." "You are wrong Aizen, it is you that has lost their mental stability for I am beyond your influence, you have no control over anyone now as it is quite obvious they are either dead or have defected from your service, trash." Aizen took this as an insult, tarnishing his pride as he who called insane make him look like a fool as his army was indeed gone. Ulquiorra would draw Murcieliago, giving Aizen a taste of his newfound power as the air grew colder due to how intense it was, he took a mental note of how his power was only shallow as well, only just barely scratching it's surface.

Aizen felt as if he should return the favor by showing off his own, mighty reaitsu to Ulquiorra whom was unimpressed by it stating. "If that is all you used to keep us within line, then surely you must have bluffed on how powerful you were then." The shinigami grew furious; his reaitsu was just referred to as weak by the one who was ranked fourth in his now defunct army. An ominous breeze would go by, their hair, waving within the wind as they would disappear then reappear next to each other with their outstretched arms, holding their blades to each other's throat whilst giving a chilling glare towards each other. Then Aizen made his move by taking a step back before thrusting forward towards his undead opponent, as the blade would approach Ulquiorra would tilt his head to the side while getting a small nick on his cheekbone with blood slowly oozing from the wound. Ulquiorra would proceed to grab his former master's arm that cut him, he would proceed to pull him towards himself thus putting Aizen into a vulnerable position, thus Ulquiorra took this advantage he had gained by swinging his Zanpaktou landing a critical hit upon Aizen as he gained a large cut across his torso, with his crimson bodily fluid spraying outwards. This was only just the beginning as they proceeded to move away from each other a good hundred feet as Aizen's power would increase yet again, his wings would triple in number from two to six but Ulquiorra still stood strong, unnerved even if his opponent had gotten more powerful. The next action they proceeded to follow was that they flew at each other head on, with their blades being prepped for a most powerful attack as the others would watch on, awe inspired by their fierce determination to kill one another. They would clash, in the middle of Karakura clone, unleashing a shockwave so powerful that deep cuts appeared in the taller buildings, causing them to collapse entirely into rubble.

Sparks would fly from their weapons as a result of how violent the friction was, before long they took turn attacking each other at the same time as they descended to the pavement below but that was when it would get more intense. They proceed to assault one another at brisker & brisker paces; this would cause the smaller buildings around them to be cut in half as the upper half due to just their blades deflecting off one another, then it would float upwards before being cut into half yet again as it would continue to do so until no trace of any sort of buildings remained around them, leaving it all barren. The pavement was the next thing to go as it too was getting diced up thus the small chunks of asphalt would hover in mid air before everything would be sent away as Ulquiorra managed to win the struggle by delivering yet another blow to Aizen, sending him backwards before he would regain his footing. Once again, Aizen's power would increase tremendously, this time however would be much higher than Ulquiorra's as he would raise his hand towards the sky, Ulquiorra knew what would be coming next as Aizen began his chant. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" Ulquiorra would slowly but surely be encase by a black box that formed like small pixel's before it finally engulfed him completely, as if he did not care if he was going to be affected by it or not. The party though Ulquiorra was crazy for allowing it to happen but Ace knew he wasn't, this was just Ulquiorra's way of showing off. "Hado number ninety! Kurohi-" He would be cut off short as Ulquiorra broke free by the way of unleashing his resurrection that only was slightly different in look due to the helm no longer existing but his power was something to behold, thus Aizen knew this battle would be far more difficult then had previously expected.

**As a little note, I did have to do a little c & p but how else would I recall that ridiculous line of big words that my dumb little mind could barely make out like turbidity. **


	33. Chapter 33: Ulquiorra vs Aizen part 2

Aizen was taken aback; he was able to break free from his incantation as if it was nothing, this was also the first time anyone broke free from this Hado as well. It wouldn't be long before Ulquiorra had taken off towards Aizen at a breakneck speed so intense that more buildings would explode from the shockwave that had followed soon afterwards sending bricks, cement & glass every which way. Aizen took a defensive stance just as Ulquiorra's lance made contact with his blade as he was pushed off into the distance, this would cause the rest of the group to pursue them, to watch the growing intensity of the battle. Ulquiorra then decide upon kicking Aizen, he was sent careening into a hill as the force of the kick was enough to decimate the boulder into nothingness. The vampire would glare into the rubble, waiting for Aizen to get out of it as he would not quit his assault until he would lay dead. Then all of a sudden, Ulquiorra's blood had been drawn from his shoulder but this had little to affect him, not in the least of any amount. Their next act would be that of moving so rapidly that they were blurs, thus they collided everywhere making shockwaves that made the clouds themselves wither away. Ace then would go on to comment on how furious the heated battle was. "This is absolutely nuts! It's like they have no limit in them as they just keep on going & going with no end in sight!" Orihime was so glad that he was her lover; he was indeed the most powerful being she has met, even if he has not shown his absolute limit of his insane power. _"Chad, Uryu, & Ichigo may be gone as I do miss them but it looks like Ulquiorra is the true hero as he made a complete one eighty to defend others, like me & the others here." _ Grimmjow would also comment on how powerful his former nemesis had become. _"I guess if anyone here deserves to kill Aizen, then you Ulquiorra, my former enemy, deserve it the most for ya fight for us all." _ Tier would follow suit with her own comment. _"I knew Ulquiorra was full of potential but he has gone beyond my expectations just to slingshot past it, just to show our former leaders level was nothing but a means to an end."_

They would stop their consistent clashing to Aizen, whom was trying to get hold of his breath from the fierce battle. _"This is ludicrous! He should in no such possible manner be stronger then myself! I designed them to never be stronger than their leader!" _Ulquiorra saw that Aizen is kneeling down in front of him, thus he would give a wise remark. "What is this? Are you bowing before me? That would only ruin my reputation as you are such filth that you deserve not to be in my presence, trash." The brown haired man had never achieved a level of frustration ever before as he would go onto attack Ulquiorra wildly, allowing himself to be gashed in addition to being impaled several times by the elder emospada, who was not even getting hit once. Aizen then halted his attack to go to a hilltop before he would shout out in pure rage. "This is impossible! I should not have stooped so low that I am being beaten senselessly!" Then he stood there, unanimated before his third eye opened in his forehead before rapidly looking around with blood dripping from it, then his head would cock over to the side once again in a brief state of eerie pause. All of a sudden his third eye looked at Ulquiorra before his regular eyes would do the same soon afterwards, then his power would explode in a purple pillar of reaitsu, encasing him within as Ulquiorra would look in slight surprise as this was his biggest power jump yet. Then soon afterwards, the pillar would fade away, showing a hideous creature that remained which was Aizen in his transcended state. "I see, you cannot allow that Hogyokyu, to be second to a mere arrancar. Humph, no matter for he will soon fall in a few seconds." Aizen would go on to say as Ulquiorra would be hit with a rather small particle that came from his wing, it would burst into a extremely large explosion that resembled that of a nuclear explosion as the party struggled not to be blown away. Smoke had surround he area where Ulquiorra once was, it was an intense obstruction as there was no way so see through to the other side.

Before long, the tables would then once again be turned for the smoke was blasted away due to the power of Ulquiorra's massive spiritual pressure unleashed from his Segunda Etapa resurrection. "What is this? Have I not known about this?" "No you have not known about the second level of resurrection for I only foresaw it being my demise, but now it shall mean yours. I shall turn you into dust, Aizen." Ulquiorra then opened his left hand to form a lance whilst Aizen took an offensive stance as they were about to battle, with their absolute limits. Everyone was simply speechless at their mighty fortitude, they had been battling for quite a good amount of time yet here they were, once again about to commence battle. Ulquiorra would then flap his wings before charging off at Aizen, then the other took off towards the other, they would take up a position for impalement as they got ever so closer. The two combatants thrust their weapons forward; Ulquiorra would grab his blade then hold onto it as Aizen had done the same with his lance, with neither weapon getting their mark as they went to a halt immediately. Their next action would be with their physical bodies as they would knee each other nonstop, but they weren't getting anywhere as they had kept on checking one another. Ulquiorra made the next move, one that had decided the winner as he broke contact with Aizen then dropping low to the ground before up kicking him on the chin, sending the other upwards into the air. He would follow up with one kick after another, each time getting higher into the sky before he then whacked Aizen into the ground below, Ace knew what he was about to do next as Ulquiorra aimed his lance at his doomed opponent before flinging it. Aizen would get impaled in his abdomen, as the lance grew unstable before unleashing its mighty power in a blinding flash that would incinerate Aizen to ash, thus knocking the Hogyokyu free as it landed nearby. Ulquiorra had won the fight with a display of force as he would land on the rocks below, reverting to his base for he was victorious in this incredible bout of might. 


	34. Chapter 34: A time of peace

It was over, he had emerged victorious as he defeated his former master for his freedom & those he would now call his friends, though he will still never use that word. Orihime walked out of her hiding place then slowly made her way towards her hero, as he turned to face her she would run up to him then they held each other in a loving embrace, she would lessen her grip before they would once again meet with each other's mouths, for they knew it was well earned before she would break contact realizing something. "Wait a minute, Halloween is in two days! Ulqui, since you are the one that had kidnapped me, you need to help me with the darn holiday!" "I can see that you are not willing to negotiate about this." "No I'm not, because it's perfect time to get you a costume since we have a day left!" "Costume? Hell my bro could use his second resurrection as one, that's enough unto itself as a costume." Ace had butted in, making everyone laugh as it was true in a sense. "Ridiculous, no human can see me for I am a hollow which could not be seen by humans, nor do I plan on using it for such a petty event." "Yea fucking right, I think you being a new breed might have changed more things, hell maybe people can see you if you tried." Orihime would beg him for his company. "Please! Can you go trick or treating with little ol' me? We are together but it'll be a good first outing for our date." He would give it some thought; he did indeed find it only appropriate that he should give in to her will. "Alright Orihime, I shall join you on your endeavor to head out on the thirty first." She gave a delighted smile, for they would surely get the most candy out of anyone in Karakura to which she realized. "You destroyed my hometown though Ulqui, s-" Ace stopped her by telling her good news that would make the festivities continue. "No that wasn't the real Karakura you live in Orihime; it was only a copy of it as this had no people in it which was an indicator of being a dead giveaway, also the lack of the presence of their souls."

She would jump in joy that she had nothing to worry about since everything is all fine & dandy. "Yay! I get to proceed on with my plans; oh this will be the best Halloween ever!" Ulquiorra turned his attention to the object that lay on the ground, so he would proceed to walk over to it then leaning over to pick it up; he had his own intentions on what to do with it as he faced his fellow arrancars, holding the Hogyokyu as it gave its signature glow. Then all of a sudden, their hollow masks would crumble off of them, Ace, Tier, Grimmjow, Nel, Nnoitra but not Stark as he was left sleeping in the fake Karakura, all felt their masks release from them, giving the arrancars a boost in power and a sense of freedom. Nnoitra was the first to comment upon this. "I ain't taking the patch off to check if it's gone, but I assure ya all it is." Ace laughed at this, while Grimmjow felt his now mask less face to which he smirked in pleasure, Nel didn't note any differences upon herself, although Tier did make a comment that was directly towards Ace. "You know what we can finally do now right Ace?" He knew that this was one of the things which he would have to give in upon due to his morals. "Yes I do Tier; I know full well what you wanna do to me so let's do it, but remember that I still wanna to finish up with Moka." He would hold Tier by the waist while she unzipped her arrancar coat enough to show her beautiful face. "You thought I would forget such a simple thing? I did tell you that I would let you two go on with your relationship before you moved to work on winning me over." "That I already have done Tier." They then gave each other an affectionate kiss, Orihime smiled that her brother had another fine woman in his life though she still needed to meet Moka.

They broke, Ace wanted for Los Noches to be rebuilt so he would go on to ask the survivors for a favor. "Tier, can you take everyone else here to rebuild Los Noches? I do mean I'm going to be the new ruler of Hueco Mundo so might as well make it look nice." Tier took a look upon the ready & willing group then gave him his answer. "Sure, we will start work immediately as you wait here for a letter for your royal coronation, my love." "Thanks Tier, good luck upon the reconstruction of the castle." They would wave goodbye as Tier opened her garganta, leaving the group in half. Ulquiorra was curious to see her apartment for he has been there before but it was only a brief minute or so. "Can you take us to where you reside Orihime?" "Of course silly, why shouldn't we?! My home is also your home now too along with you bro, it'll be so fun with company around now." She was flooded with thoughts on what to do with her new roommates such as parties, pigging out or watching movies as they would proceed on their way to the real version of the town of Karakura, towards her place of rest.

_Meanwhile atop of the roof of Los Noches, three men had arrived to view a fallen friend's grave…_

A man had stopped right before the now base unreleased Zangetsu; he would then proceeded to take his own enormous blade off from his back before handing it over to the black haired man who took the blade from the spiky blond haired one before the former replied. "Sweet, it's nice to have the buster sword reunited with me once again, thanks Cloud!" "It's not that big of an issue Zack, besides we are going to need time before we can carry out avenging Ichigo." Then the one with a gun blade then would inquire about how much time was needed. "How long do we enact our attack upon this guy? I can tell it could be awhile before we can do such a thing." Cloud took Ichigo's empty shell of a blade before putting it away as he would with the buster sword, then finally replying to the one in the coat. "As long as it takes us Squall, but let's go because Sora is waiting to meet with me at the Olympus coliseum. Farewell again Ichigo, you were indeed a great friend to have as you now are reunited with your mother Masaki." Then they departed, leaving the battlefield cold & barren.


	35. Chapter 35: Deciding a proper costume

It was now October thirty first, two days has passed with the death of Aizen as Orihime was in a department store with her lover, shopping for a last minute costume but she couldn't find one that she would decide to choose as they were all too good to pick so she would turn to her undead lover to ask him on what she should wear. "Hum, Ulquiorra I can't pick an outfit to wear for later! Could you please help me choose on what to slip on? My silly little mind is not enough to make itself up." He still did not want to do this at all, but he would do anything to keep his girlfriend happy for he treasured her deeply, he gave a nod then browsed the wall, trying to find a suitable outfit for her to wear. He saw the 'sultry witch' costume so he took that one off as a possibility for she could wear, before looking on to find a second choice until his silted emerald eyes landed, it was a costume called 'charming fairy' so he took this one as well before returning to Orihime, awaiting her decision. "Here you are my love, now which one do you favor the most out of the duo?" She still was troubled on what to wear, she could be a woman & be the witch or be her childlike self being the fairy but she was at an impasse, so she closed her eyes then began the 'my mother says' ordeal since it always helped in the past, Ulquiorra truly was curious as to what she was doing but let her continue as her finger landed on her choice. She opened her eyes that her index finger laid on the witch costume, her cheeks became red, Ulquiorra could smell how much blood was concentrated at her cheeks that made him want to taste her blood even more, making them be forever together but he knew when to contain himself, for he would only do so when she was ready.

"I can see you have made your choice Orihime but are you willing to commit to it?" She had to; otherwise it would make her look like a complete idiot for backing out which she was doing less now, ever since Ulquiorra came into her life. "No I want it, but it'll be the first time I'm wearing something like….that." "Orihime, just because it will show you off, it does not mean that you are any less for it's quite the opposite for it proves that you are maturing as you should be. You should want to show yourself off for you are very beautiful for your age." Orihime gave a relieved sigh, he was right in a way as she was getting to old to still be doing kiddish things, she gave a small smile as Ulquiorra put the loosing outfit away before he caressed her hand s they walked to the cashier. She took the outfit from the vampire then swiped it over the scanner but it wouldn't read it, so she swiped it again but ended with the same result but decided to just let them have it upon goodwill. "Here, you two can have it, damn machine must be broken or something." "Oh thank you misses! Thank you so much for letting us have it for free, have a good Halloween!" "You have a good time with your unique boyfriend you have there, but have a good one you two!" They exited the store before Orihime would converse with Ulquiorra as the lady did see this hollow with her own two eyes. "Oh my lord, Ulquiorra It seems like people do indeed see you now, I thought you losing your mask meant that & the power boost but not that like we thought." "I can tell, but humans are almost always oblivious to something or someone such as me, if they think I am a human then that is what they shall view me as, so there is no cause for alarm unless they notice my hollow hole or my fangs." They would start their walk home, continuing their conversation. "But that's what I'm worried about, people seeing your hole but I'm not worried about the vampirism though, other people are weird & do that too." "Did you just refer to me as weird?" Orihime would quickly shake her head no in response. "No, no, no, no! You aren't because you are my boyfriend but I'm talking about other people's viewpoints, but just ignore those people." He took her advice but he would then question her further about his released state.

"What of my Segunda Etapa? They would surely notice that almost instantaneously." "Oh yea, I guess they would see that but you know what? I don't think it should stop you from doing it, besides I don't think they could remember what we look like after a few days anyways." "You are saying this to possibly the one with the most noticeable 'costume' that could ever be possibly be achieved." "Why? Is it only noticeable because it's really cute?" She smiled as his eyes gave a shocked look. "It is not supposed to be cute in any sort of way Orihime; it is supposed to instill fear into the victim." "Mmm hmm, it doesn't scare me in the least bit Ulqui." "You never cease to amaze me woman, I still have yet to begin to understand you." "Stop calling me woman! You were using my name just fine not too long ago but why slip up now?" "My apologies Orihime, I did not mean to offend you." They turned to each other to give a kiss, Ulquiorra could practically taste her blood on his tongue as he explored her docile mouth, but all Orihime could taste was tea for she figured he must have drinked more tea then blood before they would break their oral embrace thus continuing their walk. "You don't need to be sorry really, but I was curious as to when your birth date is, please tell me when it is?" "It's the twelfth of December but my age is over a thousand years, so do not number it like I know all humans do." "Okay I won't, but I might as well tell you mine since you told me yours, for it's um….on the third of September. You know this is the first time we actually talked, I really enjoyed it Ulquiorra for I didn't know that speaking with you was this good." They reached her apartment as Ulquiorra made his reply to his eventual wife; he knew that their relationship was too strong for it not to last. "Yes it was a rather nice talk, but Orihime you do realize that I lust for the taste of your blood correct?" She finished opening the door as he brought this up, eventually he would bring this up to her as she gave him an honest reply. "Y-yes I do know that you want it eventually, but I won't stop you if you want it so much for I don't care, all I want is to be with you, but hey lets go in!" Then he nodded in agreement as they entered her home where Ace was spending his time.


	36. Chapter 36: Holloween part 1

Ace was simply watching the news upon the TV; bored out of his mind thus he took a sigh while he was resting on the sofa. Then Orihime walked in with Ulquiorra then he shot up at the sight of his siblings being home. "Hey you two lovebirds, I see you got your outfit Orihime, I bet it's something that'll make ya look good not that you are beautiful already." "I dunno how it'll really look yet but least you had set the candy up for any who may come here; hey can you make a list as how many come bro? I want to see how much I can get this year." "Not a problem sis, I'll get started on it once we get our first trick or treater." "Orihime, I want to see how your outfit will look upon you, for I want to see if it matches such a gorgeous figure that stands before me." She would give off a blush as she walked into the restroom to try her costume on. "Look Ulquiorra, I know that you may not be too keen upon the whole Halloween aspect but look at it this way, you get to spend time with her, I mean sheesh man you two are fucking made for each other." "I can only agree upon your logic, I heard a term that opposites attract; I assume that is true for our case." Ace would shift himself into a more comfortable position before continuing to converse with his eldest sibling. "You got no idea bro, but make sure not to screw up as it could bite you in the ass….no pun intended of course." "Very funny, have you heard or seen from Moka at all yet?" Ace took a depressed sigh before answering. "No, I unfortunately did not hear from her or seen her at all, but I still have faith that she can sniff me out because blood, blood never changes…..unless you use the Hogyokyu of course, not literally of course as that is just freaking wrong."

"I would only use it to age Orihime if I decide to turn her early, until she is the age of twenty one years of age but only on her date of birth, if that is suitable by you of course." "Ulquiorra, you know that I know that it's fine by me, I mean she's your beloved one." "At least I have your consent my brother, but tell me something, do you still hate Aizen?" Ace gave this some deep thought; Aizen was his father & had taken him in at a desperate time so he would give a sincere answer. "No, I never truly hated him; I only plotted against him because the fact that he wanted to enslave everyone. That's why I still respect him for saving my ass, along with you & Grimmjow of course. I could never stay mad at anyone Ulquiorra; I always forgive & forget my former enemies, for hate only brings unwanted things." Ulquiorra found Ace just as interesting as Orihime; he always had knowledge to offer for any sort of instance, be it large or small. "You are truly a kind man despite of how much you may resemble me." "Thanks, but you yourself are also kind, hell we are very much alike but it's just our persona's that may be different is all." Orihime would then suddenly walk out from getting changed, immediately grabbing their attention, the outfit showed off her upper chest along with her upper thighs before she would ask them for their thoughts. "Well, how do I look? I hope you guys don't make it seem like if I am like some sort of well….slut." Orihime rarely used swears but this time she found no other recourse so she had to swear this once. "Well sis, I can assure you that you will catch many eyes but you are for damn sure no slut, never call yourself such a thing." "You are alluring as ever Orihime, if anyone thinks otherwise then they deserve no one as attractive such as yourself."

Their compliments made her feel better but Ace would go on to tease her. "Though if I see you seducing Ulquiorra, then I am immediately gone from sight to leave you two to go at it." "Hey! Need I remind you that you are the youngest one out of all of us, brother?" She had returned fire at him making put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay! You win this time sis but you won't win the next time we engage in mortal combat of speech!" This made her laugh but Ulquiorra simply shook his head. She would then notice the time was inching closer and closer to the time when they would take off for the night. "Oh! It's about a good ten minutes or so before we head out Ulqui, you better get ready quickly for we want to get the most candy!" "Alright Orihime, but I'm not going to eat any candy, it's not for me." She took a nod as he got up to unsheathe his blade Zanpaktou, as he proceeded to ascend to his segunda Etapa state which Orihime was delighted to see, he had to tuck his wings in order to avoid breaking anything. "Doh! You just look so cute but oh so cuddly, I could just eat you up instead if I was a cannibal….ew." "Sis, you got a strange sense of cute for I view the form as the pinnacle of badassery, it makes the opponent know shit is about to go down." "Both of those views are utterly ridiculous, it was never meant to be viewed in such a meager fashion." "I'm sorry Ulqui, it's just my mind being its usual self, heck I can also picure a zombie being cute." "Yea, while it's ripping out your insides, you still wanna hug the thing." "Now I don't see them as cute but are you ready?" "Yes…" He would holder her hand; she blushed due to how his claws felt upon her skin before he continued. "Let's head off, if you feel as if we are falling behind then I shall fly you to the destinations you desire." "Okay but remember Ace, write down the number of people who visit!" He waved her off, giving off a vibe that told her he had it as they would leave, making Ace be all by himself once more in Orihime's home.


	37. Chapter 37: Holloween part 2

They started their adventure by walking down the street, with Orihime dead set on acquiring as much treats she could possibly achieve of getting this one night. There were other tick or treaters indeed as most of them took notice of Ulquiorra's hollow hole, he ignored them as they would talk amongst themselves be it nearby or from afar. Orihime noticed them talking about her boyfriend but paid no mind to it because she would never let it get in her way, unless they were complimenting him on how great his 'costume' was. "I think they may be actually buying it Ulquiorra, they have no idea that it's strange at all, heck it possibly could be the best 'costume' they have ever seen in their lives, now that's what I call 'improvising'." Ulquiorra had truly believed it wouldn't work but seeing that he was wrong, instead he liked that it truly was effective in not driving off people in fear that was a paradox to him however, thus he began to question the true purpose of the form but more importantly himself, as he only attracted positive attention. _"I may have been wrong about this form inspiring fear, despair, or anguish. If Ace & Orihime are true then it means more than that, it means it inspires hope in those who have none, courage to those who are deprived to it, as well as a symbol of heroism be it in incarnated in its darkest look, making a hero look one of evil however it truly is not the case, for I personally changed that with my own two hands. I can see what being a hero means now, it means to risk your life for another no matter what your relation may be with the victim, a hero stands as a idol to others, that idol is me. Thank you Ichigo, you have helped me find my true purpose, you whom were my worst enemy are now the one who enlightened, opened my eyes to see what I should treasure most." _

Orihime would then lead Ulquiorra to a door, before she would knock upon it, waiting for whoever lived there to open up so they could be on their way. Minutes would pass with no answer so they moved onto the next house realizing that the last house was not celebrating Halloween for whatever reason, then proceed to knock on this person's door bell but this person did not answer as well. They would keep this up for a very long time, before Orihime was starting to get upset that no one was giving out even if she saw others getting candy, so she started to cry which Ulquiorra saw. He would go up to her, putting his claws gently onto her shoulders that felt so seductive to Orihime on her soft skin. Then he started kissing her neck that made him virtually taste the sweet, succulent scarlet fluid within her veins whilst comforting her. "Do not fret my Orihime; we shall do something that shall be more entertaining to you then not getting what you desire." She took a few sobs before she would question what he had in mind while speaking in a depressed tone. "What are you thinking of Ulquiorra?" "Climb onto my backside and hold on, I shall take you to see Karakura from a bird's eye view." Her face would light up in happiness as she immediately forgot about the candy suffrage as she squealed. "I would love that! It could make me forget about the candy in its entirety!" He then turn his back to her as she would climb on, wrapping her arms around his neck giving the okay. "Let's go!" He would flap his wings before ascending into the sky, making Orihime scream in excitement. "Oh my lord! This is so fun yet scary at the same time! Woooooooo!" She could the entirety of Karakura, the police station, park, school, Kiskue Urahara's shop, yet even more.

Truly a feeling of being atop of the world swept over her, for she was having the time of her life with her lover, before he would go on to tell her something important. "As I said before, hold on for I am about to make this even more entertaining for you my love." Upon hearing this the girl would grip onto him with all his might, he then proceeded to fly inverted causing Orihime's witches hat to fall off but she did not care, her time of her life was only getting better as she continued to yell in pure excitement. He then made sharp turns in mid air, following up with making a loop as he returned right side up, flying towards two skyscrapers that had only a few feet in-between them. Orihime shut her eyes closed but Ulquiorra had this all planed out, he flew in the middle of the buildings by rotating ninety degrees as the workers on the inside got a brief view of the flying pair. He would exit before flying towards an alleyway before landing safely with his passenger. She would hop off giving a huge sigh from yelling so much before Ulquiorra lifted her then pressed her to a wall, she hooked her legs around his waist as they held each other's hands. She would giggle before telling her experience to him. "Oh Kami, that was so much fun, you truly gave me a great treat Ulquiorra." They locked eyes with one another as he began to speak. "That was only one gift, this next one is one that shall bind us together, for we shall be together throughout eternity, you shall always be in my embrace as I shall be in yours." They then proceeded to vigorously make out, he moved his tongue around her mouth, savoring the taste of it before he would exit to kiss her neck tenderly. She was ready for his dark gift, one that shall bind them for the rest of the undead lives, he pulled his head back as he would bite down upon her neck, taking in her delightful blood as she lifted her head upwards, letting out a moan as blood would trickle down her neck, past her ample breast as Ulquiorra would stop feeding to lick it up before going back to feeding. Her pupils would become slitted as her skin slowly began to pale as her lover continued to feed from his desired one, then she let out a hiss whilst showing her fangs, indicating she was now to a vampire, she would then bite his neck in return inducing a blood transfusion between them as she savored his luscious blood, they would break their undead embrace as she was more then satisfied with the taste of him in her mouth to whom he felt the same. "Mmmm that was better then any sort of treat you could have possibly have given me Ulqui, I never realized how good blood tastes until you gave me your gift just now, thank you." "Your welcome my dear Orihime, for we are destined to be together until we cease to carry on." They would proceed to lock lip's once again for this was truly a Halloween night she would remember for the rest of her undead life.


	38. Chapter 38: Holloween part 3

They left him alone, in utter silence in his sister's apartment, entrusting him with the sweets that were set up by the door, he had so far fifteen swing on by but they commented on how cool he looked to which he took in stride, as the look of an emo meant 'hero' in a sense to him now, even if these humans never saw him in battle but even if they would, the soul society would wipe their memories. "Why must the soul society wipe human's memories of themselves or hollows? I don't see a logical reason in it at all, for I believe they would want to see just how much more complex things truly are." He though aloud as the younger emospada would run his hand through his hair to relieve an itch, as he thought about Moka, he missed her so much, he missed how she embrace him, talked to him, & kissed him for he surely knew she was meant to be with him. "Moka, if only you were here now, I would love it even if it was for a brief few moments, I get to see your stunning face again, the one that I know, the one with those cherry red eyes." He took a depressed sigh as more people would arrive at the house, getting off his rear he then head for the door, expecting a large group but he when he opened that door, he was in for quite the surprise.

He saw her snow white hair waving in the wind, her unmistakable eyes but most importantly the girl's most alluring voice. "I thought I could sniff you out, did you think I would forget about you Matt?" His face lit up as he knew this was truly Moka standing before him. "Moka! Geez, it's great to see your face again, I explain on how much I have longed for meeting you once again, please come in." "Don't mind if I do, it was getting rather cool out there." She entered to what she had figured was his place of stay so she inquired upon it. "Nice place, you buy it or something?" "Hm? This is my sister Orihime's house but you may be wondering as to why I call her my sister, which I will get to explaining to you later preferably when she's home." "Where is this Orihime girl right now then?" "She's out with her boyfriend also my adoptive brother Ulquiorra Cifer, yea someone did adopt me into their family, so my new name is Peleando "Ace" Cifer, as Matt Ivans is no longer my name so I just use Ace, it always has been with me." Moka took a seat upon the sofa, before Ace would join her as she continued. "Now Ace, you must tell me what exactly happened to you while I was away, also I would love to meet these siblings of yours." Ace knew it would be quite the tale, so he settled upon just giving his first girlfriend the gist of it. "Well Ulquiorra, & I met with his ally Grimmjow, who I'm sure you will meet one day, last June but this was when we were enemies, anyways I lost to them thus they brang me to their lord, his name being Aizen who I defeated one of his lackeys to become a hollow as you see me as now." Moka noted on how different Ace looked from the time they met as he would continue on about his story. "Then I made a few friends on the inside that helped me defect from Aizen, but a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki would impede our progress, Ulquiorra & I would eventually put him down, Ulquiorra's reaitsu grew tremendously as power flowed through him making him the guy to kill Aizen which he did, but here we are now in Orihime's apartment."

"Christ, that's quite the long story but least we have the same eyes now so there is that." Ace gave a chuckle. "Ha ha ha, but I truly have missed you Moka, not a day went by where I did not miss you but since you are here now, threes no need for me to worry anymore." Moka would get onto his lap with her facing him eye to eye as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while Ace pulled her close to his body so that her legs would rest on his hip's, while she was assuring him that she wouldn't leave again. "There should be no need for you to worry indeed, because this time I'm never going to depart from your sight like that ever again." She leaned it opening her mouth as she gave him her lips to which he tool in stride, they loved the taste of each other for Ace she was sweet, while for Moka he was spicy as if he was wanting more which she gave to him with delight, as he got more than he had expected. Her breath intoxicated the espada but he would break the kiss for if he pushed it further, it would be more than just a kiss. "Whoa now babe, I still am fifteen, rather be eighteen before I get into that kind of zone with you." Moka would see his logic so she backed off as she turned one hundred eighty degrees as he kept his arms upon her, she would watch whatever was on with him for she too was satisfied that he was once again in her presence. "Ace, you know that I usually am cold to people, thinking they are no better but you, you're a testament to that fact, that must be the reason why I like you the way I do." He gave a blush, standing out upon his pale face. "Fuck Moka, ya know how charismatic your boyfriend here can be, so stop flattering me for once, not that I don't mind if you do stop or anything." Moka would give out a laugh making him smile as they would sit together viewing the television, for this time they would not part from one another.


	39. Chapter 39: Holloween part 4

Ace would yawn; hours had passed with no one dropping by for the candy Orihime had set up, but he didn't care for his girlfriend Moka kept him company. Ace would look at the bowl full of delectable sweets as he made a comment to it which pertained to Orihime as well. "Now if Orihime knew she got so few visitors this year, the candy you see there Moka?" She would nod as he continued on. "It would be fucking gone, into nothingness itself because you should see her eating habits, truly something of legend I tell ya." "Is she a heavy girl if she eats much then?" "Far from it babe, Hime has a great figure for her age just like you." He said teasingly towards his undead girlfriend to which she gave a few inward laughs for she liked his compliment, before he would bring something else up about himself. "Well you know that I am a hollow but did you know I killed the previous hollow king Moka?" "How the fuck should I know about that, but why bring it up?" "Sorry for having a dumb moment there, though I only brang it up because eventually when everything is set, I'll be coronated as the new hollow king." "So I am dating an eventual king & if things work out well, I will be queen? That's fine by me but I ain't wearing any dress." "No would I wear any regal bullshit, I'll keep these digs for I like them, very sleek plus comfortable." They pounded each other's fists for they were on the same train of thought. "That's it; no one else could possibly arrive since its so god damn late." "For creatures of the night shall walk the streets, stalking their victims." "Now you're scaring me in such a way that I find it funny." They would laugh soon after he would say this.

A few minutes passed before Ulquiorra & the freshly undead Orihime returned home. "I'm baaaaccck bro!" She would say with a wide smile showing off her fangs, Ace saw this but he accepted the fact long ago that he would turn her. Orihime would sit with Ulquiorra, before Ace would comment. "Orihime, I already had figure Ulquiorra would turn you so that's outta the question but Moka this is Orihime & Ulquiorra my siblings, You two this is my girlfriend Moka Akashiya." Orihime would lean over to shake hands with her fellow vampire. "Wow! You sure are a looker Moka, bro sure did tell the truth about you." "You too Orihime, I can tell your boyfriend takes vampire to a whole new freaking level." Ulquiorra remained silent as Orihime replied. "Yea he does really, it's cute really, or at least I find it that way." "There goes the whole; 'vampires are seductive' thing out the window for my sis is a fucking testament to that idea." The duo would laugh at Ace's remark before Moka popped a question to Orihime. "Say Orihime, you don't mind if I can move in with you three right?" "Of course you can! I can have a girl to talk to instead of these two, no offense." The emospada's would reply to her simultaneously at the exact same moment. "None taken Orihime." "That must be a first Ulq, let's try not to do that again because that was awkward." "Agreed, I shall try to avoid it if possible along with you." The girls would laugh due to their moment. Orihime then remembered to ask her brother about the candy for she did see there was a ton left in the bowl. "Exactly how many visitors came this year bro? I hope its a lot." "Well besides Moka, only like twenty people so sorry, but my ma was way better for she got like hundreds for several years in a freaking row."

Orihime looked at Ace with her slit eyes in amazement; she truly must have been a great woman if she had so many trick or treaters in such a span of time. "That's nuts, truly it is oh I'm so jealous! Um Ulqui, I'm going to change for the night so I'll meet you inside okay?" "Alright, I shall meet once I come to rest with you, my love." They would give each other a kiss before she proceeded to head off to her room, shutting the door behind herself so she could change. Moka got the same idea to call it a night for it was indeed getting quite late as it was one hour prior to twelve, so she would inquire to Ace where her room will be. "Where am I staying Ace? Just point me in the right direction so I can go to rest." "Go down the hall Moka & the last door on the right is my room, I'll meet you in there after I am done speaking with Ulquiorra here okay?" "Sure thing, I'll meet you in there." Moka got off her rear end to travel to the room where she will wait for her lover's embrace." Ulquiorra stood up onto his feet to revert to his base form, as Ace himself also stood up to speak with his brother. "You wish to engage in a conversation Ace?" "Yea, it'll be brief so you can get to Orihime as soon as possible, but I know you along with Hime are made for each other due to the fact not only you fought for her, you practically made her yours tonight." Ulquiorra was curious as to he was getting at but he would remain silent as Ace took a ring out of his pocket then handed it to Ulquiorra. "Take my mother's ring; I know full well that you two are going to marry each other in a few years so I want you to have it until then." It was a rather decorative ring as it clearly was made by an expert jeweler of high mastery of his job. "I will take it if you make a deal with me." "Name it, for there's nothing I really can't handle yet." "I want you to be the one that binds our love together once the day arrives, do you accept the terms?" "Now that's a new one but yea, I'll marry you both no problem, though I like to try it since it's new to me." Ulquiorra put the ring in his pocket as he took a nod before the two took off for their rooms for the night.

Hours would pass as it proceeded into the early hours of the next day, but someone was scurrying around the house to satiate their need for blood, that person being Orihime. The undead girl made her way past the dark living room, down the hall right into the room Moka lay with her brother. As Orihime entered the room, she took her time approaching her dreaming brother, nuzzling her face into his neck as she inserted her fangs into his neck, sucking his sweet bodily nectar into her mouth. Before long the girl was satisfied with her drink, licking her bloody lips before she kissed her younger brothers cheek before leaving the room, adding Ace to the undead family.


	40. Chapter 40: The third girlfriend

Ace awoke the next morning, just as normal as ever as he got up from his mattress but he was alone because Moka must have went out somewhere but his tongue felt something odd within his mouth so he went to the mirror that hung upon the wall, to investigate but sure enough after seeing his eyes, fangs, & the puncture wounds on the opposite side from his tattoo on the right side of his neck, he had become a vampire. "I knew this would happen, but I don't really care because it's just part of life or unlife…fuck it life because I'm not getting into that sort of damnable debate, shit is so stupid." He would proceed to get changed as he always would do to face the tasks the day held for him as he exited his room, entering the empty living room. "Not leaving my cold undead ass! Must have gone out with Orihime since they seem to like each other, damn girl things." He was talking to himself as a knock came upon the door so he went to investigate to who it was, opening the door, Ace saw a woman who was a few shades darker then Tier in skin color as she had gorgeous purple hair, she was wearing a orange top with everything else being mainly black, he knew she would be the third but she was a ways off. "Can I help you ma'am?" Yoruichi knew she was talking to a hollow but it was alright since he was an ally, but she was curious to why no one else was home so she inquired the vampire while introducing formalities. "There's no need for that Ace, it's Yoruichi Shionin but may I ask as to where Orihime's whereabouts are?" "I guess you know her thus are connected to the soul society in some way, thus with that knowledge you know who I am but Orihime is out shopping probably, but come in."

She was delighted by his hospitality, she briefly thought if he was trying to get to her but dismissed it as she walked in, while speaking. "Your intelligence is quite something to behold Ace because they actually told me about you, but once again where is Orihime?" "She's most likely out shopping with my girlfriend along with my eldest brother, why do you ask?" "It was only a checkup, to see if she was harmed in no way." "You are right about her not being harmed but you do realize that she's a vampire now, assuming you knew Ulquiorra was." Yoruichi was shocked, she had expected it to happen to Orihime but not so quickly but as long she was okay, it was fine by her. "Quite the turn of events, I thought she would at least wait till it happened not have it happen immediately, at least Ulquiorra is a very reputable man." "Mmm hmm, though we are all vampires in this apartment now, since my girlfriend is one but Orihime must have turned me due to either being thirsty, or she loved me that much." "If I had to bet, then I'd say it was a mixture of both of those reasons." Ace would take his spot on the sofa as Yoruichi took a spot on the same sofa; she was beautiful not to mention kind though he could tell she could be demanding form the look in her eyes. "You also probably know that I'm going to be the new hollow king when I get the okay. That reminds me, what happened to the head captain after the battle with Aizen?" "Unfortunately he died from his wounds, however the captain of the tenth squad was appointed as the new head from the formers dying will, as for you becoming king, I want to ask how many girlfriends you have already because you did say that one to me." Ace took up an immediate blush that made the woman smirk as he replied to her. "Two, I only have two while I am seeking out a potential third but the second is an arrancar named Tier, why do you ask though?"

"No particular reason, unless you know of a third potential, maybe a certain woman right in this room." Yoruichi used her catlike agility to climb upon him making him sweat nervously; he knew he was getting hit upon. "Christ Yoruichi! I'm just a fifteen year old boy still, though my physical body says otherwise, cant we just date if you are interested in me that much?!" She gave a small number of inner giggles ahead of her responding. "Alright I'll take it easy on you, but you do know how irresistible your nervousness makes you to other women?" "I noticed that with Moka as well as Tier, hell everyone likes my nervous self but like I told those two, only when I am eighteen then I'm fair game." "Even to a foursome you are fair game?" He stuttered to even speak about the thought. "Well uh…..um…I...…I could try, though I can only foresee it being a damned mess with it not ending so well, that's why I'd prefer threesomes at max, look I can kiss you if you want that much at least." "Let me see how good you are, I want to experience how a young man like you can hold up to a kiss." "Oh I'm going to show you how good I am for my age." "Oh you stud, come here." His pale white lips met with her chocolate toned one's as she would ask for entry, he was indeed pinned into a corner so he had no choice to allow it but his undead oral muscle felt her vein that resides in her oral cavity, he could practically taste her life-force juices within the vessel. Yoruichi was impressed on how young he was but how fantastic he was of a kisser; she broke her kiss confirming she was to be Ace's last lover before she would give a compliment on how great he was. "You stud, I never thought a man such as you could be such a excellent kisser." "You're lucky Moka ain't here otherwise she would think I'm cheating on her but Tier already knows for obvious reasons." "You should just tell Moka, it'll only bring more harm if you don't Ace." "I'll think about it Yoruichi but for now I'll keep it on the down low, but I do wanna say your blood intrigues me." "I swear you must be trying to get into my pant's but like you said, not till your eighteen but for my blood however, you'll get that eventually but I gotta go for now, tell Orihime I said hello." Ace would kiss his newfound & final lover once more. "I had to get another taste, but don't fret Yoruichi, I'll tell her you dropped on by." Then she left, Ace felt happy with himself for he had his wives, he knew that they were the ones that would be by his side till the very end.

**I think it's about high time to let everyone know the multitude of series that'll be it this multi-story such series include DBZ, One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Metal Gear, Fallout, Pokémon, Mario, Sonic, & cameo's from others, no Naruto because I am not good with that one amine, sorry if you were expecting that to be in.**


	41. Chapter 41: Philosiphzing dimensions

_Time had passed since Ace met Yoruichi, for it was December twelfth namely Ulquiorra's birthday however other than that fact, not much had happened in terms of events for everyone continued along their normal lives._

Ace would awake that day, continuing his undead life until he remembered his brother's birthday was today. "Shit, I should have gotten something for Ulquiorra..." Moka got up giving her lover a confused look as he explained to her the situation. "Oh morning, I just trying to think of something to get for Ulquiorra for his b-day since it is today after all, you got any idea's Moka?" Giving some thought as to what he may want, she came up with a simple solution that could make Ace agree upon. "You don't have to get him a gift, but you could head out with him to a place of your choosing, though it'll be kinda hard since knowing he really has no interests other than Orihime." "Actually that is a good idea you got there babe, I'll do it for him besides, we can give you along with Hime some girl time for whatever you girls do." Then he would remember what Yoruichi told him about his relationships, he had to steel himself for he wasn't sure on how Moka would react to what he would tell her but managed to get it out. "Moka, I kinda need to tell you something important, you are not the only girl I am pursuing." Moka was almost about to blow her top, unless he had a legitimate reason for her not to. "Tell me who are these girls are, I swear if they are skanks I am immediately ending this relationship unless this loop's back to the whole king thing." "Well I can assure you they are no skanks, but it indeed does loop back to the king thing for I can date three women of my choice, just please don't get mad at me." She couldn't break up with him; he just was so sincere so she would comfort him by giving him a kiss which he took with gratitude. "I can't be mad with you Ace; for you are too great of a man to hate since you are honest, compassionate also generous so it's no wonder why I fell for you." "Say that to the other too, it's really my nervousness that got them to like me so damn much." "Well don't let me keep you, go take your brother someplace nice okay?"

He agreed by nodding, Ace got off from the bed before walking out to find his eldest brother who luckily was in the living room with his own undead lover. "Hey you two, Hime I'm going to borrow your lover here 'cause we are going to have a guy's day out, no girls." "Awww….okay but be sure to be back for cake, I made it special just for you Ulqui." "Don't worry Orihime, I will return once we are done with our trip." They would hug each other before the elder emospada stood to his feet, before exiting with his younger brother outside the apartment. "Where do you wish to take me?" Ace thought for a suitable place to hang out with his fellow undead brother until he simply decided the park shall be suitable. "Let's go to the park, I know you like places that are peaceful so why not head on there." "Lead the way then." The two emospada's would start their trek towards Karakura park, people in with some around Karakura thought these two men were superhuman, for they did save people from events such as crashes & muggings but never knew their true identity's but were always referred to as the 'emo twins'. They continued walking, watching life go on past the two vampires as they would last for an eternity, that is if nothing unexpected would happen as nothing had for quite a good amount of time thus far. Eventually the ascended arrancars arrived within the park; ever since Ace landed in the town he always admired the parks beauty for it had excellent caretakers. "Now I know this ain't exactly special to anyone else Ulq, but know you are the kind of guy who does this sort of thing." "You would not be wrong Ace; I do enjoy the serenity of Mother Nature." The park was rather nice even if it was late fall, it truthfully did have beauty all year round, despite the absence of birds which made it complete.

Soon afterwards, the two took spots upon a bench before engaging in conversation with one another. "Hey Ulquiorra, do you ever wonder if there like other dimensions that could hold potential allies?" "There always is Ace, however like Pandora's Box; it could also contain potential threats." "Still, I wish there was some way I could meet other hero's like us, one day we possibly can but I know it sure as hell ain't now." "Nor will it ever happen, for I don't believe the Hogyokyu can accomplish such a feat but if it could then I will send you there, however I suggest waiting to let our family grow." Ace knew that he was right; he will eventually have kids preferably three since he has three potential wives, as he replied to his comment. "I suggest just like me, you try to bed Hime when's she's eighteen, I'm one of those 'if your relationship can last through intercourse then you can last through everything with your lover' kind of guy." "I did not believe such a type of person with that specific depiction could possibly exist." "Heh well, intercourse does bind two lovers together, so do kids due to the fact they're a team effort, so there is also that." "What of twins? How will such an event turn out then if that were to occur?" "That's only better, for it goes to show for one, you are really fucking lucky to get twins but two, it's going to be even more of a true team effort to raise them, care for them because we both will become fathers one day but more so Ulquiorra, they will surpass even us then so on & so on." "Then I can see why you want to begin early now, I shall take your advice then brother." "Don't mention it, since it's the very least I could do Ulquiorra." The day would proceed to go on as any other before they head back to celebrate Ulquiorra's birthday with Orihime taking a slice then shoving it into her lovers face, which he returned the favor, however the next big thing would arrive, New Years Eve.


	42. Chapter 42: New Year's

It was about three hours from midnight, three hours until the New Year but more importantly, three hours less before romances would eventually evolve into marriage. It was to be only a small New Year's party with only the apartment's undead residents with no one else, though Orihime was saving up money to eventually buy a fully fledged home later on. Orihime was quite pleased that things leading up to new years were going according to plan since it was a very animated atmosphere since the supposed 'end of the world' was once again a lie like Y2K all those years ago, though she couldn't recall that event really nor could anyone else since Ulquiorra never knew what it was while Ace & Moka were too young, which applied to Orihime as well but they did all learn about it. "Oh Kami, at least the world did not end otherwise literally everything was for nothing, even for Aizen." Ace laughed at this briefly as he found it humorous coming from his undead sister. "Surely he would have been one very anger son of a mother fucking bitch if that were to occur, even if it was for only a few brief seconds before his annihilation at the hands of nature, say what happened to that stalker Chizuru, Hime?" "Oh, she is well, gay but I don't judge though I found her creepy doing that but she said she would stop if I turned her so, I did so we are friends now not whatever it was before." "Did you tell her to at least feed a sparsely as possible, we shouldn't really have too many of our kind roaming around the entirety of earth." "Mmm hmm, I did tell her to do that along with just sucking the person dry as they can't come back that way." They would continue conversing as Moka would engage with her boyfriend's brother.

"Do you know how long you were a vampire Ulquiorra?" He truly did not remember when he contracted his vampirism so he gave her his response. "I had always went with the belief that I was one since I became an arrancar since I went unconscious and my blood began to thin, so Szayel would give me blood transfusions but one must have been contaminated however, I only see it as a gift as there are no side effects that could harm me in any way other then not feeding obviously. What of you? How did you become one with vampirism?" "I was a natural born vampire, it just was passed down from my parents so it's just as simple as that but I do age though it'll eventually stop when I hit adulthood, as you know all strains aren't the same but ours are similar, as I never really get downsides to it." It would turn two hours before midnight as he continued on. "Do you know of any other's then?" Moka shook her head no whilst responding. "Nah I can't say I do really, the only ones I know are you three, Chizuru & my parents however we all know that eventually we will have kids." "That is indeed true, but it was nice talking with you Moka." "You too Ulquiorra." They would exchange kisses upon each other's cheeks since they were, if everything went smoothly, be siblings in law one day. Ace had finished conversing with Orihime as he would motion for Ulquiorra to play a quick game of pool, leaving the girls to converse with each other after they gave each other a hug. "Tell me Moka, are those really your natural hair & eye colors, because it's really beautiful!" "Mmm hmm, they sure are though I could say the same for your hair color, not to mention how abnormally large your chest is, hell those could cushion a fall."

She would blush while laughing slightly nervously; she was becoming more of a woman since she was being less nervous & more open to things. "Yea they are most certainly are real, though you are to first to ask if they were, as for my hair that too is real." "Good, cause usually it's the fake silicone crap that honestly, only degrades the person because they must not be proud with the body they have, even if their small chested, same goes with the ass, but least with the thighs." "I know! You always see famous people undergoing plastic surgery to make themselves better when it could only do more harm to a girl's body!" "Or worse…a guy's body." Both of them would proceed to go. "Ewwwww!" Then Orihime would pick the conversation back up as the clock went to one hour left. "That is just freaking gross I mean seriously, why a guy would undergo plastic surgery to make him better is beyond me, so what if he is fat, some big guys get really good looking girls!" "The world is just a messed up place Orihime, only us smart people can cope with the everyday trivialities, though I could sat Ace went under the knife in a sense." "Ha ha! Good one girl, high five!" They would give each other a hive five due to the fact of Moka's win moment as the two emospada's had finished their game of pool as the clock hit fifteen minutes left. "So who won this time?" "Well what I can say Moka, is that someone got a perfect game, as his name starts with a 'U'" This prompted a laughing fit between the women as Ace blushed in embarrassment. "Ace has only beaten me in a game of pool only once, for that was when he was teaching me on how to play said game." "Well it's still good to spend time with ya bro, not like we have little time to do it, well….we actually do since its New Years." "That is indeed true, for there is little time left within the year." Everyone would grab a glass of cider, it was cider not blood for Ace won a bet against Moka therefore making it said drink, but they proceeded to get to their respective loved ones as time continued till it was only thirteen seconds left. The party would count from ten to one, each second seemingly taking an eternity but it would hit zero, making them to give their own glasses to make the other drink from it before ending with lip locked kissing, for it was a new year & a new chapter in their undead lives.


	43. Chapter 43: Rescuing Thy Nephew part 1

_It was September 17__th__, 2013. Dale had celebrated his seventh birthday yesterday but he missed his uncle dearly, he has had been gone for two years since that fateful day where most of his family was killed however he was strong for them at that time, his life was normal until this very day. _

Dale took a sigh as his mother, Ace's old family's sister, was calling him to come down the stairs to do his daily chores which he always found onerous since he was a kid after all. He got up from his bed to walk down the stairs, upon reaching the bottom he would wave good morning before he set off to lean the bathroom which needed to be cleansed for it was cleaned once a week on a rotation with his mother first, father second, then him as the last. He shut the bathroom door due to habit then took a roll of paper towels out from the bathroom closet along with chemicals, before starting to clean whilst thinking about his youngest uncle Matt. _"I know you wouldn't hurt your brothers, sisters & parents Matt, but the police keep coming here to bug ma & dad every day since then, it's really annoying because the police chief guy comes here himself too, last time he said 'if I come here again with no results, something very bad shall happen to the both of you, along with the boy' but why would he say that, I dunno might as well clean._" Then he could hear police cars pull up from the bathroom, with his mother from outside telling him to stay within as the officers entered the house with force. "Dale! Do not come out, just stay where you are so mommy can speak with the law! Ok-no wait!"

Then he heard two gunshots as his face went grim, he could not believe what he had heard happen from outside the bathroom, he thought cop's were supposed to be good guy's but what he heard in that moment, proved that statement to be oh so wrong. He felt his face heat up but if he would cry, then surely he would be next so he hid within the only safe place within the bathroom, the closet. Officers would carry the bodies of the child's parent's to a less intrusive place as they blocked half the houses interior, laying them in the middle of the living room with blood still pouring from their bullet wounds. One of the higher ranked uniformed men would order one man to search upstairs which lay near the house entrance, as the rookie made his way to the stairway, he would be stopped by a certain emospada. Ace had his blade within the gut of the officer, making him bleed profusely from his mouth as Ace looked on at his sisters as well as his brother in law's corpses on the floor with a boiling rage building up within him, as he placed his hand upon the shoulder of the rookie, he forced his Zanpaktou out from the right side of his victim, with the gash extending all the way out of his hip making the defenseless cop, fall dead upon the floor as the other two so called law enforcers looked at the vampire in pure utter horror. Ace made his move, slicing off the officer nearest to him right arm off as he yelled out in pain while the blood hit the window, before he decapitated him. Not waiting a second, Ace would descend upon the last one causing him to receive a gash from his upper left shoulder down all way to his upper right thigh making his third prey, succumb to his wounds. Ace could smell his nephew but he wouldn't turn him, he was far too young for that to occur yet, but he honed his nephew's scent to the bathroom thus making way to his destination.

Dale could hear the scream's of the officer's, he knew some third party was in upon this as he only took this the worst way possible as footsteps neared his location, before long the bathroom door had opened up with blood dripping to the floor which made him go pale, this was a lot for a kid his age to handle. "Come on out, I ain't going to hurt you cause you are within the same boat as me now, Dale." The voice sounded familiar, it sounded like his uncle but didn't want to believe it, not one bit before reality had opened the closet door in front of him as he came face to face with his undead rescuer. "Wha-what do you want!?" "Calm down, like I just said a few darn seconds ago, I ain't going to hurt you Dale so come out of there already." "How do you know me, whoever you are!?" "How do I know you? Well I said that you still owe me from the candy stealing incident when you were four, then that can kind prove the fact I know who you are." He could not believe his eye's, only Matt had knew that so surely this had to be him but he did look quite different but he lunged out to hug him anyways to which he had hugged back. "I can't believe you are still alive! Though you do look a lot different then we last met." "I can explain all of that later Dale, but for now I gotta get you outta here cause I have a score to settle with this corrupt police chief, it'll only take a few moments too." More sirens filled the air as Ace had just finished saying his words. "Speak of the devil, was I right or was I right?" "I really don't get what you are saying." "Heh, that's right because you still are just a kid, but me? I am no kid anymore Dale, I am what you may call a superhero, want to see one in action?" The boy nodded yes as the now sixteen year old emospada, took a hold of his nephew's hand leading him out the bathroom, whilist shielding him from looking at his parent's before heading out to have a showdown with the one who killed all but his last old family member. 


	44. Chapter 44: Rescuing Thy Nephew part 2

Upon exiting the household, the two were immediately held at gunpoint with Ace recognizing the chief, he would engage in conversation with him before he would pull off any actions that would evidentially lead to the officer's death. "Well, look at you scumbag, you think that killing these two people rectifies anything at all? Utterly ridiculous on how such a foolish bastard like you would kill my remaining family member's just to put that case from two years ago behind you, you are truly fucking scum." "I do what I have to do; I can't having the young one following in a certain person's footsteps then slaughter his own family but you make it sound as if you know Matt." "Truly America's finest, as for knowing Matt well I can assure you he is standing in the flesh right before you." "Then only he would know how many people he has killed in this area, so prove you are indeed who you say you are, emo punk." "I killed all eighty two of those people yes, but not my own family as you so strictly believe." Only Matt truly knew of this, making the man that stood before him his target. "How about I show you how much of a chance you stand against me now, I guarantee you that it is next to nothing. Watch Dale, for you shall witness what a true superhero actually look's like." Ace would start ascending, just the sight of him doing this simple action made the law enforcement cower in fear but not Ace's nephew, he simply stood in awe witnessing Ace ascend not to his first resurrection but his Segunda Etapa for he sincerely wanted to show how hopeless they are now compared to before.

In an instant, the emospada took off at such a speed that the cruisers were over turned by the sound barrier breaking as his nephew simply watched on, viewing the blood bath that would ensue. He truly was unleashing his pent up rage as he practically tore them all limb from limb but sparing the chief, for he was to receive a special message from the emospada himself as screams of anguish filled the air. Bodies fell to the floor with all sorts of varying wounds upon them, then Ace turned his attention to the corrupt chief grabbing him by the neck then lifting him as he struggled in vain. "Now you realize, I am beyond your control now for I have warned this would be brought down upon you but now, I am going to return the favor for killing my sister along with my brother in law but more so for believing in the false truth that I did kill my family member's, you will see how wrong are right now." He would then impale the chief in his neck before tossing him to the ground, letting him to bleed to his death, before turning attention to his nephew. "Come here, we are going to visit grandmothers before we will take off towards a new safe haven for you neph." He didn't say a word as he only followed him to his grandmother's house; Ace would only stop by to tell her deceased mother he was far from completely dead, for he let his nephew stay outside before entering his old home. Ace made his way to the garage that reeked of blood but he dismissed that for he was only planning to be here very briefly. "Mother, like you said I did indeed have not given up, for I have attained new heights far then I could previously conceive of, but I have a new family now, one I know you would like if you still lived but unfortunately that is not the case, as this will be our true last goodbye, so see ya ma."

Dale waited for his uncle to finish whatever he may be doing, he knew his parents had fallen but didn't cry for their deaths were almost instantly justified by his uncle, who exited the building telling him. "Hop on, cause you will want to hang on tight for we are about to set off for your new home across America as well as across the world's biggest ocean, the pacific in such a fast speed that you think will be crazy." Ace lifted his nephew onto his back, before he flexed his wing's taking off at an immense speed before making a sharp turn, Dale was scared out of his mind yelling in pure fright. "Oh come on now! This surely cannot be that scary for ya, after all since you got no seatbelt's!" The boy grabbed his uncle's horns that came from his head then held on tightly to them, Ace didn't like this as it hurt him of all things. "Stop Dale that freaking hurts my damn neck!" "He immediately let go then moved to hold on to him by his back whilst saying. "Sorry! It was an accident, really did not mean to do that!" "Yea well, when we are cruising over number's you can't even say, you best be well to be sorry for doing that. Hey look its Wisconsin, you like me to drop you off there, no oh wait we past that never mind it now." His nephew could hardly believe he was moving at such a pace, but now was a good time as any to ask why he looks the way he does. "Why do you look like that!?" "I look like this because I made a deal with a bad guy, who gave me these powers to do all the crazy stuff that you are seeing me pull off! Though I ain't the only one who looks exactly like this! Hey don't put your hand in the hole in my chest; it is so awkward that I could not describe it in a good way to you!" He instantly took his hand out, but he acknowledged the fact that he looked the way he does but closed his eyes to stop witnessing the fact he was flying so high up, for Ace would carry him on the rest of the way as his nephew was trying to escape the flying fact.


	45. Chapter 45: Zeru, Emospada boy

Ace landed in Karakura sometime around midnight before setting down his wobbly nephew, he could barely stand for he was shaken up from the flight which made his uncle laugh before he would end up reverting to normal. "Oh my god…that was the fastest I ever went…..i-i-I think I am going to puke my stomach out." He proceeded to do so on the outside wall of Orihime's apartment; fortunately it was in the alley way so there was little chance anyone would see the putrid mess. Ace knew that his nephew was more or less was walking the same path since he would need to do the same that was done with him, clear his name by turning into a hollow but not a vampire, not yet at least. The boy walked out from the alley way, pale as can be from motion sickness, his uncle knew he would need to get used to that for he too was to become a fighter. "Dale, come inside for I have friends I want you to meet, I made them while I was away." He could only nod for he was afraid of hurling unexpectedly so he walked in with his uncle into this foreign apartment building. Orihime saw the small boy while lighting up due to how adorable he looked, remarking. "Oh…my….gosh! He's so cute, is this your nephew you always had talked about bro!?" Dale was too sick at the moment to care for what was even transpiring, as Ace would answer for her. "Yea this is him, though I wasn't really going to bring him her, just check on him but since an unwanted event occurred, I had to unfortunately. By the way, he is off limits cause he's too young to be one, yet." The blue eyed boy managed to squeeze a question out for their names for the sickness was getting better.

"Who are you all any way's?" The eldest of the party would go first before descending in age order. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer young one; I am the eldest one here." "Moka Akashiya, I'm your uncle's girlfriend so if things go well, I could be your aunt in law." "Then there is me, Orihime Inoue & I am Ulquiorra's girlfriend, but what is your name?" "Dal-" He would be cut off by his uncle before he could continue. "Your name as you know it right now, won't be used from here on out because you are going to have an utterly new name, Zeru though how you'll undergo that process of receiving your new name will be sort of painful." His eyes shot wide open for the elder emospada took a stand thus taking the Hogyokyu before he would advise him to stay still. "Be still Zeru, this shall only take a few short moments however it is for your benefit as you will be better off then before." The boy was brave, also he'd do anything if it was for his benefit so he adhered to Ulquiorra's will, Ace knew what was coming, a world of pain. Then as soon as the Hogyokyu shed its light, the young one screamed in anguish for pain spread throughout his being, then the changes took its hold. His skin would turn whit just like the two emospadas, his nails turned black, his hair would lengthen to a triangular sidefringe covering his most of his right eye with is obscuring most of his vision in that eye as it turned navy blue in color, lastly he gained the trade mark lip & tear marks like the other two however it was navy blue like his hair. Then it was over as Zeru held his own hand to his own chest, feeling emptiness while Ace would remarks the changes. "Okay, what the flying absolute fuck happened with him? We fucking have a third emospada, I-I don't even wanna freaking know how it happened but whatever." "It is what it is, do not question it but he does have no mask for I found a workaround that, though his blade will appear in time." Orihime thought Ulquiorra was cute but when she saw the kid emospada, she squealed her undead heart out whilst hugging him, making him struggle for freedom.

"He's just so freaking cute, I mean just look at him, he's a little dwarf version of you two! I could literally just eat him up, oh my lord, curse my sense of cuteness!" "Oh sweet Jesus almighty! Someone get this girl off of me, quickly!" Orihime let the poor boy go while apologizing to him for doing what she had done. "I'm sorry, it's just you look so adorable!" He took a sigh catching his breath before Moka would inquire Orihime. "Can this apartment support one more person Hime? It really doesn't seem like it could in all honesty." "No it couldn't really Moka but he can sleep out her in the living room, so I just contradicted myself once again." Zeru's uncle would state the rules for his sister's apartment to him, for he needed to be filled in on them. "Now Ze, you are a Cifer now for it is your last name but here are the ground rules. Rule one, always knock on each door before you enter the room, if you want to speak with anyone then just knock as stated previously. Two, you always must be with someone at all times since you are still a kid after all but lastly for number three. There really ain't any other rules for rule number three so go do whatever the fuck you want as long as you obey rule two, but I suggest you hit the Z's on my room over there just for tonight." Ace thumbed at the direction of his room which Zero took in stride because he was about to upchuck once more, as Moka remarked about Ace's decision. "Where the hell are we going to sleep then? Cause if it's out here then your ass is on the floor." "Heh heh, I was about to suggest that Moka for you know of my legendary generosity." "You truly are the charismatic negotiator you son of a bitch you." Thus the day would end on a mixed note of highs & lows for two old friends died whilst a new recruit joined, for he was the kid emospada, Zeru Cifer.


	46. Chapter 46: King Peleando Ace Cifer

_Two year's would pass from the day Ace rescued his nephew now known as Zeru Cifer, however his Zanpaktou had not been awoken yet so he was still defenseless as ever. It was now June 26__th__; of the year 2015 for Ace would finally receive the news that his coronation as king was ready to begin so he along with Zeru as well as his girlfriend Moka took off for Los Noches while Orihime went on a another date with her boyfriend. _

Ace was getting prepared to be ready for his crowning as king of all hollow's, he was now a eighteen year old so he would eventually this year bed all three for his girlfriends but he would figure to wait a month after becoming king to do so. An eight year old Zeru looked at his new surroundings, for he was in the realm of Hueco Mundo for the first time of his life as well as Moka, before they would proceed to talk with each other upon it. "So this is the fabled Hueco Mundo Ace had always spoke of, rather beautiful really." "I can never live here because this place is way too big for me in all honesty; heck I rather make it a lot smaller." "Well it is what it is Zeru, you just have to live with those facts, otherwise be lost almost the whole damn time wondering where you should be" "I dunno, I think you may be right about sucking it up but still, it's huge." Ace was thinking on a speech to work upon for every king needed a great speech, but his thinking would be interrupted by Grimmjow who rested his hand on Ace's shoulder. "Look at the hotshot becoming our faithful ruler, just promise us all you won't be anything like Barragon bro." "Why the hell should I be like that cocksucking son of a bitch who was blinded by his own ego, I guarantee you I am no cunt like that fucker." "Damn man! I didn't know you could insult a man any worse then you had just done, I might get jealous." "Heh, then we wouldn't stop swearing if we continued further, though how's Nel by the way? Last I heard you two started a relationship with one another." "Well that rumor is true, though her brain damage is getting better because her speech is slowly becoming more mature, also she doesn't turn into a kid anymore." "Well that's fantastic! Although I suspect that her mask being completely gone has something to do with the reversing of her injuries."

"Though Grimm, who's the one that'll be crowning me as king? Tier, Nnoitra, Nel or you?" "Yourself, didn't Tier tell you that?" "No, I think she left that one detail out, though I ain't going to blame her for doing so, cause of obvious reasons." Grimmjow could tell the coronation was ready right now so he proceeded to inform the three who were in his company it was about to be underway. "I think we all should get this thing underway so the sooner it's done then the earlier we can all get back to what we were doing before. Moka & Ze, you two shall just standby with me for the duration of the damn thing." They both agreed by nodding for Ace would place his hand upon the entrance to the throne room before thinking. _"Boy, here I am to become a king of an entire species from just being a lowly human with nothing left just four years prior, I truly have come a long way." _Straight after finishing his thought, he pressed upon the door to become a king for he walked down the long corridor where the other three espada's reside, however Stark was absent due to his laziness. Zeru stood with Moka by the door as they watched on for their king would continue to walk down the corridor at his own pace, before he hoped up to where the throne sat with his crown for he put it on for just this once, only to be rid of it later on but for now he would make his first royal speech.

"I stand here humbly as the new king of Hueco Mundo but more importantly, the king of all hollow's but fear not, for I shall not use my power for personal gain, instead for the gain of the entirety of the hollow race! Furthermore, I seek on changing the land's of Hueco Mundo in its entirety for no longer it shall be a primitive, barren, wasteland instead it shall be a great realm of benevolence, hope, & lastly civilization for I seek to prove that we hollow's are not the monsters we have been believed to be for over thousands upon thousands of years!" He walked about back in forth as he continued on with his speech. "This land will be home to our children then their children, so on, so forth because the Cifer bloodline is now one of royalty thus I hereby make it a noble clan along with clan's of 'Jagerjaquez' as well as 'Gilga' for they have proven their worth. As for my own clan, the one that rules the throne, there will be three branches of it with them being my elder brother Ulquiorra's branch, my own branch, then finally Zeru's branch for if my branch should die out then the oldest son of the remaining two branches youngest generation shall succeed in my death, hopefully such an event shall not happen any time soon. As for my first royal decree is to build a city, one so grand that it will stretch for miles upon end, but ultimately it'll make most if not all hollows regain a sense of humanity, for the capitol of Hueco Mundo shall be named 'Luna Eterna' upon its eventual completion then more will shall be built for the years to come. All hail I, Peleando "Ace" Cifer the first, the one with a strong sense of fighting will, the one who shall mold Hueco Mundo into a new era of prosperity!" With that concluded, his hard earned friends all shouted out the one that changed their lives name, for Ace truly had a great heart though not possessing one.


	47. Chapter 47: A Night to Remember

Orihime was sort of disappointed she could not see her brother become king, but she was more than happy when the one she loves for wanted to take her out on a date to which he was keeping a secret from her, however Orihime loved surprises because it stuck with her ever since she was a little girl but now she was eighteen turning nineteen this year, as she was even less of a girl now due to her maturing. The eldest out of the emospada trio held her hand which she would smile as they exited her apartment, although the apartment would be history soon due to the fact Orihime has almost enough money to buy a house of her own. As the vampire couple walked down the street, Orihime would initiate a conversation with her most beloved. "Ulqui, can you do as much to give me a hint as to we are going?" He would allow one simple hint so he would satiate her desire for one but did well to not reveal too much. "I shall give you a simple hint Orihime as it will not hinder the surprise, for we are heading to is filled with a food you human's call 'popcorn'." Orihime furrowed her eyebrows for a brief moment before realizing where their destination was at. "You are taking me to the local movie theater aren't you? Oh you are so kind Ulquiorra to do that!" He knew she was wrong, but would give a misleading answer to keep her busy for he was getting closer to the destination he had chosen for this particular date. "That maybe my place of choice but then again, it may not be. Now you best do well to think what other possibilities I have chosen however do not count the cinema out yet."

Now Orihime was beyond confused as she was utterly perplexed as to what other possibilities there could be that could relate to popcorn, for they continued their walk. The two lovebirds passed block by block, slowly making their way towards the boardwalk before it had finally hit her, literally in the face as she saw that the local carnival was up at the pier once more for the night. "Oh my…..you are taking me to something even better! The carnival, doh you know me so darn well Ulqui that it could make me cry um…not that I will of course! Ha ha ha!" He looked at her while she held a big smile upon her face, waving off the 'crying' deal. "You still persist to astound me Orihime, for you truly are an interesting human, but I suspect you wish to visit some of the attractions." "Mmm hmm, let's uh…..do the balloon darts first, cause I actually am rather good at it, so watch to see on how I do." The girl would trot her way to the stand but unfortunately the attendee had bad news for her. "You can't play cause all the stuffed animals were taken by all the other winner's, let me tell ya that there was a crapload of them." "Aww….can't I just play to show how good I do to my boyfriend here though, if so how much?" "Well, I'll make an exception just for you two lovebirds here, free of any cost." Ulquiorra stood beside Orihime as the clerk set them both up with five darts each, as the clerk would continue conversing. "I wanna see how will win out of the both of you two, so go ahead, make your shots count." Orihime would go first by taking one dart up before aiming, thus threw the dart popping a single balloon, as her second was able to pop the same amount, for the third was able to pop two in one go, forth did twice as better by managing to pop four, but five was worse than the previous as it popped two. Ulquiorra noted that she had gotten an even ten balloons, so he waited for the man to restock the balloons as he picked all five darts up at once, then the clerk moved out of the way to watch how this guy will do.

Ulquiorra concentrated as the pressure was upon him to win, though it did little to affect him at all, then the vampire would strategize. _"Twenty five balloons, however I only have five darts but this should not be even an issue, for I'll show her how superior a hollow is to a human, especially n arrancar such as myself." _Once he finished making a plan, he maneuvered his arm beside his head; all of a sudden he swung his arm at such a blinding rate, managing to pop all of the balloons in a instant making Orihime pout for she lost the battle, but not the war. The clerk was flabbergasted at how this guy used such an unorthodox technique to make this game look so simple, but he couldn't utter a word due to what an awesome occurrence happened to him. "You showoff you, I cannot believe you upstaged me in such a way, darn you & your perfect skills Ulquiorra." "You should have known how superior I am to you but do not fret Orihime, you still are superior in ways I cannot come even close to your level, such as your beauty." "Oh stop it you, hey let's move onto other things here, I wanna see what else the carnival has to offer this year." They would visit other things the carnival had to offer, namely the roller coaster, horse races, along with many other things but there was one last attraction left that sill needed to be visited, that being the Ferris wheel. Orihime hopped on with Ulquiorra for it started to rotate, making its way to the top at its slow but steady pace, but would say their affections to each other as it reached the peak of its height, for they looked each other in their slitted eyes as Orihime would go first. "You know that I will always love you Ulquiorra, for you are my other half in my life, the one who I know one day I will marry for sure." "Same with you my Hime, you are more than beautiful then the sun with the moon combined, I am pleased to have a human such as you in my embrace." Ulquiorra would bring his lips to hers, combing to make a perfect kiss that seemed to last an eternity before the wheel would start to turn once more, slowly making their way to the ground below. They got off the wheel before deciding to head on back home; walking in the moonlit night that Orihime will forever remember for as long she existed.

***Lemon Alert!***

The duo arrived back at the apartment for it was still empty for no one else's presence could be detected nearby as they walked into their bedroom with one another before Ulquiorra took Orihime to his embrace, for this made her confused as to what he was doing thus asking. "Um…what are you doing Ulqui, because this is rather odd for you." "Orihime, for the past few days I have been thinking about our future until I decided today would be the day I would ask you that, will you bear our child begging this very moment?" Orihime was not surprised by this question not even in the slightest thus giving him his answer. "Yes, I will bear your child Ulquiorra, I trust you enough now that I know you will be careful with the way you will handle me." "Then allow me, my love." He would begin by sharing a kiss with her, for the sweet taste of her was overwhelming which she had found the same for him, before they broke the kiss. Orihime pulled her own shirt over her breasts then her head, as Ulquiorra removed his upper article of apparel as well before embracing in another heated kiss once more as they climbed onto the bed to continue exploring the other's mouth. His hands reached behind the girl's back, using his sleight of hand to undo her bra, tossing it onto the floor leaving her bountiful chest exposed. He took advantage of the situation by slowly making his way down from her lips onto her collarbone, finally reaching her upper torso while he used his tongue to lick her midsection between the causing a moan to emit from the girl, before their lip's would meet again. the girl would depart for a moment to take her pants off with her panties at the same time, leaving her in the open to which he would respond by taking off his hakama, before he would insert his phallic exterior organ into her slit, causing her to hiss out in retort.

He moved his pelvis in rhythm, slowly building up to the end goal whilst they turned over, so she was on top of him with her silver orbs in a trance as a sexual glaze came upon them. He maneuvered his hands to grab a hold of her hips as he continued his assault making the young woman wince in pain as a result, for he was breaking her virgin barrier making her scream out. "Keep going! Please don't stop….due to my plea's!" He took her advice as he thrusted into her with more force before she felt no more pain, but an overwhelming sense of bliss as Ulquiorra was continuing his advances that broke he virgin seal, making her hold her own hair with one hand while she placed the other on his chest. "Oh yes, it feels so good!" Her hips were moving in a wave like fashion as her chest bounced to the repeating thrusts of her lover. They knew there were almost at their climax when Orihime announced it. "I gonna to cum! Oooohhhh yyyeeeesss!" Orihime had hit her limit, as her sexual juices excreted from her reproductive organ covering his genitals whilst letting out a hiss of ultimate pleasure, then he too would soon follow almost straight afterwards, unleashing his seed into the girl of his desire, with the intent of impregnating her as their pace slowly but surely came to a halt before Orihime fell beside him, exhausted from her first instance of intercourse, as they went under the covers, taking one had into another's giving one another a kiss. "Oh my…I never felt so incredible before, but I hope it was enough to get me to carry our child, but I would not mind doing it again for it's really something I enjoyed." "Then I shall continue to do so until you are but even then, it won't stop me from having you once more." She gave out a smile as she turned her back to him before he wrapped his arms around her waist, thus they drifted off into their slumber.


	48. Chapter 48: Undead Love

_Two more months had passed from the day Ace became the new king of Hueco Mundo, as it was now August 18__th__ for the middle of the three emospada's found it was time to begin his family tree by starting with the one he loved first. _

No one was home, Orihime was out looking at houses that she could potentially buy with her boyfriend not before Zeru asked to tag along which she so gladly said that he could, so it was a perfect time now to bond with Moka. He simply decided that just spending time with his lover could prove just to be enough to get her to allow them to get going with the royal lineage although she was not a queen yet, though he knew full well she would be. "Hey Moka, wanna watch TV in my room or out here? I'd prefer the room cause it'll be much more meaningful since I could spend my time with you, watching whatever or doing whatever you want." Ace always made the decisions up to his vampire lover to which she took his idea with approval. "Sure, why the heck not?" With that said, they entered the room to lay upon the mattress with one another with Ace having his left arm over her, holding the silver haired girl on her right shoulder as she lay her head on his chest. They would watch a movie, it was an action about a man who had lost it all but in the positive note, gained power beyond his wildest fantasies in order to protect those that may need him; however the movie had a sad ending for the hero's love interest died in the end to which he fought valiantly to kill the woman's killer but he too fell, but not before taking his killer with him to the grave thus the credits would roll as the couple commented upon it. "I can't believe on how sad that ending was, truly I never saw any human do that before." "Well, in a sense it did all work out in the end though Moka, for the guy did fail at saving his own life & his lover but in the end though is what really truly mattered, he sacrificed himself for humanity's sake." "I suppose you are right on that, though I couldn't believe Orihime was pregnant with twins even, that's truly incredible."

***Lemon Alert!***

Orihime was indeed just about two months loaded with her & Ulquiorra's love children, which Ace was truly happy for his sister but he too needed to tell Moka it was time for them to follow their example. "Yea it really is Moka, but I think it's time for us to have one of our own, wouldn't you say?" She was ready for this day to arrive, so Moka gave him his answer with a simple nod, whilst removing her upper apparel down to her bra to which the other responded by removing his own jacket, revealing his hollow hole which resided on his snow white body. The duo started off with their kissing, wondering within their oral orifices admiring one another's taste, savoring it for this was only the beginning during their first bout of sexual intercourse. They kept their heated kiss before he moved lower, kissing her neck as they stood up a little for Moka to remove her bra, he took the advantage by maneuvering to kiss her breasts taking a portion into his mouth making her whimper, he fiddled with the tip's with his tongue before he was satisfied for he moved back up to work her mouth more, whilst he removed his hakama. They continued on with their heated kiss before Moka bit his lower lip, with blood dripping from it as she picked it up with her main oral organ, finding the flavor wonderful on her taste buds, while Ace had taken the rest of her clothing off whilst she was performing this action. She moved lower, before she found his manhood for she took it within her mouth, bobbing to & fro, making him enjoy this action she was performing, but she knew not to soil it due to the fact she wanted it somewhere else so he kept him near his climax as that died down, only prolonging their bout.

They lay upon the sides of their body's facing one another, with their crimson slitted eyes gazed into one the other before she lifted her head letting out a delightful moan, as Ace had taken it to the next step, which he began to repeatedly swinging his hip's, with the result Moka found painful for she was still a virgin. "Gah! Break it, brake it now Ace!" waiting to be broken free for which in the moment Ace had done so, making her feel a rush of extreme satisfaction as her hands rested upon his trap's while her breasts to his chest, while she kept taking each impact to her desire as each one felt better then the last to them both. "Ace, please keep going!" He wasn't even close to stopping for he picked his pace up, making Moka kick her head back letting out an orgasm, her hips rocking back then forth. Her eyes were glazed over, for she was so into it now, as Ace continued to pound her all the while finding joy within each thrust, cause she knew that it was about to end soon giving him the signal by letting out an orgasm as loud as she possibly could for their muscles tensed, each ending up releasing their fluids into or onto one another before they shared on another's lips, before they rested upon the mattress that had endured their love. Moka was still trying to get herself to calm down whilst her lover had just finished doing so. "That was amazing Moka, I didn't know sex could be that good, Christ I am such a fucking boss." He still kept his sense of humor as she gave a only a weak smile as her only response, knowing that she could potentially be carrying his offspring but would lay her head upon him as two went under the covers.


	49. Chapter 49: Pleaseing the Shark

_A week passed since that event, for Ace returned to his realm Hueco Mundo which he now rules over, for it is now his to call his own. He was intent to see if he could impregnate his second lover Tier, as he thought he knew of a possibility of a way to move her hollow hole from her womb, that made him dead set on carrying out. _

He walked down an corridor that he knew all too well from a few years ago, for it was the same one that held Harribel's domain, for he hopefully thought she would be there doing something at least when he would arrive. As he closed in upon her room, he could smell her blood for it was intoxicating to him to which he must have a nibble, not before he would ask her of course as it was actually the only possibility of changing the hole's location to where her heart lay because he had conducted a test on a human whom he turned into a hollow, a hole had appeared on the man's right kidney but had moved when Ace fed from him, thus moving to where his heart lay before the middle age of the three emospada's killed him for obvious reasons. Upon entering her room, she took notice of him but didn't bow before her lord since he wasn't like that, he hated when people did it because he thought himself as an equal, not a superior. Tier would inquire upon why her loved one was in her presence without her jacket being fully zipped up due to that her mask was no more. "Ace? Why have you come back so soon, unless there is something upon your mind?" "There is something on my mind, because do you remember what we talked about on that day involving your hollow hole Tier?" Tier would raise her eyebrow slightly in response, asking what he was on about. "Yes I do remember what you said on that day, however what are you thinking of?" "What I am on about is Tier, is that I may have found the solution to that problem, that solution involves giving you vampirism, if you will let me do you the honor of course."

***Lemon Alert one again!***

Tier was shocked that he managed to find a way, for she thought it was impossible to move the hole from its location, but once she found out he could do it even if it meant gaining vampirism, a delighted smile came upon her face, as she embraced him before letting two or three tears emit from her jaded eyes. "I do not care if it gives me vampirism; I only care about our child for I wish to bear one with you so you may do as you please." He took this response in stride as he caressed on side of her neck with one had before opening his mouth, as his fangs protruded her smooth skin as she let out a gasp in slight pain for a slight amount of blood trickled from the love bite. Tier could it taking effect almost instantaneously, as she felt her fangs grow within her mouth whilst her dark skin paled slightly, as her eyes slowly became slits, but most importantly her hollow hole disappeared for a brief moment then she felt it appear above her breasts. Ace would fall upon the bed with Tier, for they started to strip until they were bare, with their undead flesh pressing against one another with Tier licking what blood remained from his naturally red lips, but they did not just press against one another at just at their oral openings, but down below the waist as well for Ace knew Tier could now bawd with child as he began their bout. Tier had moved her now dead hands to take hold of her bed's posts as she whimpered in utter satisfaction not just due to her physical pleasure, as her thought's ran wild for the possible end result with her pregnant with their love child.

The emospada would quicken his pace, making her gasp in true pleasure for he was surely an expert at such a thing even if he was eighteen years of age; he made the blond woman scream out in such satisfaction she never felt before. "Aaaaahhh! Keep continuing!" For he was now ravaging her plump breasts with the silver tongue he used to win her over, as he was doing right now letting more moans emit from her. The high point was inching it's way ever closer as his phallic organ continued to glide within her canal, as it felt so perfect for him to be in to which Tier felt the same way, due to the fact sweat was overcoming them both making their bodies glisten in the moonlight, radiating her beauty into his eyes as his handsome face radiated into Tier's. The tricera could feel it coming, surely but surely for her vaginal area was becoming tighter as her muscles tightened, while the emospada's genital became erect as he was about to unleash his seed in the next few seconds, then they hit their climax, as they made an indication to which it has happened by sensations within them began to die down till their reproductive organs became null. He bent over finally meeting his lip's with her's for he was successful once again in transferring his semen into the one he loved before he laid next to her with a hand cupping her cheek, for he began to speak. "Didn't I say I would find a way to let me get what you wanted Tier?" "You sure have, I thank you for it as well for I never felt such a highpoint in my life not just physically but mentally as well, for I enjoy the thought of being able to bare our offspring." "Then I am glad to give you the satisfaction of the thought, but please take the fact lightly that Moka might be pregnant as well but I'm sure you don't mind." "Will this show you that I mind at all?" Tier leaned in close for she would bite down upon his neck while he would do the same, savoring the flavor of one another before they halted to recover from their sexual bout.


	50. Chapter 50: Securing the Future

_Two more week's had passed from that day Ace spent time with his lover Tier, for he knew Yoruichi would be the last one he would need to settle his future generation. Moka found out she had been pregnant for she had informed Ace that she was which he took with delight for he was going to be a father within six months time. However today he was home alone once more for Orihime was out with her fellow pregnant friend Moka; doing whatever they wished while Zeru was hanging out with the eldest emospada for this was needed since the two rarely hanged out with each other. _

Ace was within the kitchen, making something to eat for his taste buds required something other than blood, so he thought it was necessary to satiate them, but he would be interrupted by a knock upon his door which he yelled out. "Come in Yoruichi, I know that it is you who is outside waiting for me to open the damn door." The dark skinned woman walked in slight disappointment stating it blatantly. "Fuck your vampirism honed senses, least I still my cat like one's so I got that advantage over you Ace." "Yea you do Yoruichi, but aren't you supposed to be helping Mr. Urahara or something?" "No have spare time to see you again, though I have heard Moka is now with child that you were able to pull off, you sexy beast you." "Damn you along with you fucking teasing, but while we are both here, is there something I can get for you?" "Actually I was about to ask you that if I could use a shower, if you don't mind me taking up the water bill." "Nah, you can take one but use the shower in my room since it's the one that works the best, the other one is slow to heat up." He pointed towards his room making sure she knew where it was before she would express her gratitude. "Thank you, although I wouldn't mind if you wanted to tag along to wash me down, handsome." This was his opportunity to get into her fertile grounds, which he walked out from the kitchen while she took his hand while leading him into the bathroom, to which he responded along the way. "I'll join you if you promise to me here that I get your blood, but not just that because I want you to be mine, Yoruichi." "Oh I promise you that you will get those both, but you gotta show little old me how you treated Moka, cause I want to test how good you really are."

**Lemon alert, you have been warned!**

They would enter the bathroom, with Yoruichi taking off her outfit, exposing her sensual chocolate body to the one who wanted it, then he would respond by taking his own clothing off thus revealing his white skin for she had stepped in, turning on the shower. As the hot water hit her, Yoruichi body gleamed to the light making him experience his organ become erect at her beauty, for he stepped in with her. He took her gently, placing her upon the wall which she hooked a leg upon his hip as her purple hair became soaked from the water, as she would comment upon his action by calling him. "You devil, make me scream out for I want to see just how you good yo-oooohhh mmmyyyy!" He cut her short by giving what she wanted for he began to assault her doubt with his confidence, for she knew this was going to be great due to how he started out. Yoruichi wanted more, so Ace would give her more, by taking her at her weakest by inserting his fangs within her sultry neck, taking in her delectable blood. Yoruichi not only felt the physical changes but she could tell the sensations were only getting better as his dark gift was overtaking her, until he broke contact with her neck, for he now store into her slitted amber eyes while her hearing her hiss whilst bearing her fangs, the upper lip's curve upwards due to the resulting pleasure. "Aaaahhh! You only made it better, but please don't stop fucking!"

He used his right hand to caress her corresponding breast while using the other to hold her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, while she used her remaining to hold him behind his neck, for he was only swinging harder into her forcing the shinigami to orgasm. "Give me a sitrep on how well I am living up to your expectations!" "You are breaking them Ace, far & beyond! Nnnnngggg!" The water had made everything go smoother, for they each are having the time of their lives, but by this time he had let go of her breast for now it was holding the thigh of the leg that was hooked upon him. Yoruichi was almost at her climax, for in a few seconds it would burst free to cover him before getting washed away but she would keep on going for her boy toy. "Keep going, I want you to get me good with your cum, I want it so badly! Ooohhh!" He would keep going for her, to prove how much he wanted to have her to carry his third child since it was only appropriate that the other two would birth first on that fateful day. Ace was getting close to his goal of releasing his final seed, for he would not do this ever again unless they asked for yet another child, but in a instant he let go of himself for his semen was injected to his girlfriend, once again with the goal of impregnating her. He let go of Yoruichi, as they would share a kiss within the heat of the shower, which only made it more intimate. "You can tell with how pleased I am with the result of your performance Ace, but as for your request for me becoming yours, well here I am as it should be." "Promise me that you will get along with the other two though, because I want you to be friends with them since they are good people Yoruichi, just like you are." "Another promise that I'll more than happily accept but seriously now, lets wash up to get back on with our lives, lord knows we racked up a lot of money on your bill." "I thought you would never say the words." They would proceed to wash themselves off for now Ace has achieved on securing his lineage, making him feel fulfilled that he had done so, as the rest of the day would roll on as smooth as the last.


	51. Chapter 51: The Second Generation

_Ten more Years' would pass on by, with numerous events unfolding during within that time period of which it has. Orihime gave birth to her twins on January 5__th__ of the year 2016, each being one of the opposite genders as the girl named Onirra was the elder of the two while Acheron was the younger, for within the same year on February 27__th__ Moka gave birth to Ace's first child, as he was a boy by the name of Aizacc as he would be his father's successor to the throne as Tier birthed his second on March 3__rd__ as he too was a boy by the name of Hypero then finally, Yuno would be birthed the same month on the 17__th__ by Yoruichi. Orihime became pregnant once more with twins on April 2__nd__ in the tear of 2017 with no other important event happening within that year other then Orihime buying a rather large house for the growing family but she wanted more kids, so in the year of 2018 on October 8th, Orihime gave birth to her second set of twins for it was the same gain, the girl was older while the boy was younger, their names were Onna for the girl due to its meaning "woman" while Orihiko was for the boy as it was Orihime's name made into a boy's version. Then the year 2019 had hit, for in that year was the year of marriage for Orihime had gotten hitched with Ulquiorra while within the same year Ace had his weddings with his three wives, as for the title of queen rotated each month between them. The years 2020 through 2023 had no significant events while in the year 2024, Zeru had obtained his Zanpaktou as it had its own name "Dolores" which he found out upon receiving training to achieve his resurrection. For now it was late into the year of 2025, since it was December 18__th__._

Ace had arrived outside Zeru's house with the gang of seven kids tailing along behind him for they wanted to sleepover at his place. Zeru was a vampire himself now, while he wore his outfit in a slightly different manner as the sleeves were rolled up with the collar upturned, that showed the bite marks he received from Orihime earlier in the same year, but he lived alone since he didn't have a girlfriend yet. Ace knocked upon the house's door which Zeru had opened then was flabbergasted by the school of children his uncle brought along. "You want me to take all seven of them, don't you uncle!?" "That's right, because Onirra here suggested it to the rest of the party." Onirra looked just like her father, for she had the same strand of hair that came down upon the middle of her face with all the same tear marks, lips, etc but her hair was longer due to her genes from her mother, though she did look very much like her father, her attitude was quite different from his. "That's for darn sure, Archie here was the first to agree with me on the idea, while the other two siblings came afterwards, as for the rest fell like dominoes." Acheron like Onirra, heavily resembled their father, however the only difference about him were that his hair was slicked back, sleek as can be with a streak of his mother's hair within the black strands, his attitude was just like his fathers. "That is correct my sister, however I only came because there was nothing other fun to do." Then Onna would butt in, now Onna did indeed resemble her mother more than her older siblings for she had the same hair as her, although she did have Ulquiorra's marks along with skin color. "We came here for a sleepover! Which sis is right with me agreeing with the youngest here at the same exact time." She was referring to Orihiko, now if any of Orihime's children would resemble her the most, it was him for his hair was the same color, same skin tone, eyes everything though his hair was short & straggly, but he remained silent.

Zeru would inquire Aizacc on how he with his half siblings agreed upon coming over to sleepover at his place of stay. "Hey Aizacc, what did they do to get you along with you sib's to come on over to my place?" Aizacc was the only one that resembled Ace, however not as a hollow but he resembled him as a human, for he had cropped up hair, brown in color along with his blue eyes. "I just thought it was a good idea, then I told Yuno & Hypero about it to which they agreed upon it after hearing me tell them the majority of us had already agreed upon coming over." Yuno was nothing like her father, as she resembled her mother heavily for she had her skin eye, as well as her hair color, for her hair only reached down to her shoulders for she didn't have it bound up, while Hypero resembled Tier by having the same skin tone as well as eyes but the genetics made him have long blond hair that was slightly pass his shoulders in length with it eventually turning red. All of the kids did have one thing in common however, a hollow hole located where there heart should be. "Well you guys can make yourselves at home, also I'll order pizza for I know how much you all like it especially you Onirra." Onirra had quite the appetite for the Italian delicacy that she liked better then the taste of blood, for this was yet another reason she was unlike her father, to which she responded. "Oh be quiet you, everyone here knows I like it so you don't need to go flapping your lips repeating it." "Onirra you are nothing like your father yet he expected for you to be, but enough is enough so get on in & get comfy." The kids walked in, leaving Ace to wave Zeru off before his nephew closed the door for the sleepover's devices could begin.


	52. Chapter 52: Recall to Action

Zeru shut the door behind himself for he resumed playing on his Smartphone, for the seven kids of the next generation were ready for their sleepover for Onirra was the gang leader since she was the eldest of the bunch. Yuno looked around her uncle's home since she was taking up notes for how nice it was to her amber eyes, then she would ask Onirra a question. "So how are we going to do this Onirra? Girl's separate from the boys, one big group or several small groups?" "Now that you bring that up Yuno, let's go into groups, two of them will consist of just a duo, while one is made of three so, everyone picks who they wanna buddy buddy with." Her sister Onna, thought for a few seconds then looked at both Onirra as well as Aizacc before she told her older sister her answer. "Oni, let us two along with Aizacc, hang in one room with each other." "Yea, lets bug him with our girl talk sis, cause we all know how boys like it so much." "I actually don't mind that really, so where do you & Onna want to head to?" "The biggest room of course you idiot, now as for the rest of you lot, decide who you want to hang with for us three have our things to do, come on." Onirra led her party of three, leaving Yuno puzzled as to whom she should stay with for the night but she quickly made up her mind. "Hey Acheron, you want to tag along with me for tonight? I won't disturb your reading." "Very well, I'll tag along with you cousin but do not be afraid to ask me anything for I am an open book, no pun intended." Yuno laughed upon hearing the unintentional pun he had made for he let the purple haired one laughs fly over his head. "Cool, uh let's head to the room right next to Onirra's okay?" Acheron nodded for she led him into the room, leaving Orihiko with Hypero in the living room. "Darn, I guess we get the chump change Hypero, because that was the only other room you can sleep in well other than Ze's." "Which I am not letting any of you in due to the fact it is mine, all mine so suck it bit- um….never mind though you still can't sleep in there." They pouted in response to Zeru's restriction before Hyper had hatched an idea for where they could stay, letting his partner in crime in on it by whispering to him. "Hey, let's be cool by hanging out in the attic, it'll be awesome." "With the spiders along with the rest of the nasty webs among other things? I'm in, though lets be quiet about it because of you know who." "Agreed, let's move like the wind for we are ninja's." So they would slip away towards the attic with Zeru being none the wiser to their devious plot.

Onirra had shut the door behind herself when they walked into the bedroom before she would kick off the sleepover, her portion at the least. "Alright, now the fun can truly begin, Aizacc, Onna lets kick things off with questions but let's gather things up the supplies first then afterwards Onna can go first with the starting question so let's get to it." They took their time, getting the blankets off the beds laying it upon the floor before Onna took three pillows for each of them before Aizacc took time making the beds neat, once he was done, all three of them laid atop of their chosen spots made on the floor. Onna furrowed her eyebrows; she had many questions since she was heavier on her mother's side but as a girl, started off with a girl question. "Okay, this is really a girl's only question but what kind of person would you go for, I dunno as of yet for me so you next sister. Tell us what kind of boy you would go for." "The kind of boy I would go for would need to worship me as their superiors first of all, but depending on how they look though, handsome always handsome though if he looked different then I still go for that, by different I mean he can be like an alien or something, as long as he's a handsome alien boy." Onna as well as Aizacc found Onirra's answer odd, due that she would go for an alien was weird, since Aizacc would express on how much weird it was. "Ew….so if they were all like squid like you still would go for him if he was handsome for his kind? That's gross." "Shut it you, I wouldn't go that far. What do you think I am desperate or something ugh….anyways say who you would go for Aizacc." "Well the kind of girl I would go for needs to just like my mom, kind, sweet, sincere…." Onirra yawned in response to him, before she continued on for him. "A vampire, killer, big boobies cause I know what you would go for Aizacc, you disgusting little runt." Onna laughed whilst Aizacc had gotten furious by her insult. "What the heck!? I hate it when you make fun of me quit it Onirra!" Onirra rolled her eyes in response simply saying. "Whatever, though on to the next question, what things do you like? Though you don't need to answer Aizacc since we already know what you like." He pouted in response before saying "I refuse to talk now; you two do whatever the heck you want to do cause I am done." He would say before hopping under the sheets, forcing himself to sleep. "Sheesh what a party pooper, though I'll let you go first sis, since you are the younger one here." Onna thought for a good few seconds on what she liked, Ice cream, chips, basically everything what her mother liked before she decided upon something that was different then her mom. "I like action movies, you know with the blood along with the guts, I find it awesome as heck." "You know I didn't expect you to be into that kind of thing but now for the thing I like, Pizza because I personally find it tastier then blood itself because well, it's the perfect food since you can put anything atop of it." "Then try combining pizza with blood to see on how that works out Oni." "Ew no, why should I do that? I'm not mom with her weird eating habits, though I do kind of eat a lot of pizza so what am I saying?" "Ha ha, yea ma has weird eating habits cause she puts wasabi on ice cream." Then both of the girls let out a look of disgust upon saying. "Ewwwww! Wasabi on pizza is such a disgusting combo! Ewwwww!"

Yuno gently laid the door behind her closed as she arrived within the room with her roomie Acheron who had taken up residence atop of a chair for as Yuno expected, he had begun to read a book that was foreign to Yoruichi's & Ace's love child, so she would question the nature of the story. "What are ya reading there Acheron? Is it something about fairy tales or something serious like you always read?" He wasn't even into the first page of the story, yet she was asking him to as what the book was all about. "It's a false story but it is a serious one in nature for it is about love, determination, & death for the story is named "Romeo & Juliet" that was written by William Shakespeare, but it does not have a fortunate ending, since it is indeed quite the opposite." Yuno was interested from what she had heard from her guest, so she would ask for more to her cohort. "Can you give me a short summary of what it holds, so I can get an idea to see I want to hear it or not." "I will share a short summary of what the story entails, two rival families named 'Capulet's' with the other being 'Montague's' for these two families has bad blood between them. However an event involving Romeo from the house of Montague while Juliet from the other would share feelings towards one another, thus events involving arguments, fights with swords, lastly poison that would test the love of them for one another, though I will not delve further then this since you should experience it for yourself Yuno." "Do you care to tell me about the entire experience Acheron?" He gave it some thought but decided he would humor the dark skinned girl that was his cousin, therefore he began the story to her.

The two boys had managed to climb up into the attic to hang out there for the night; it was a rather large attic for it was one that could be made into a place where one could sleep however that was not done so. Hypero found it rather spine chillingly scary due to all the webs that had been laid out by the resident spiders for he dreaded the creatures, even if they were harmless to him. "What are you scared about you baby? It's just spider webs with maybe a few spiders, not like they can kill us or anything cause they can't." "What?! I ain't scared of no little bugs because we can just squish them if they get too close, there is the solution to the problem." "Not before you run away like the little girl that we both know you are, crying for your mommy to help you given that you got a wee little boo boo from the darn thing." Hyper would pout in response from this, getting a little mad from his mockery as Orihiko was rummaging through things to find things of interest. He picked out a book, he didn't know what it was since it had a woman on it that was almost bare, for he was oblivious to that, what he found inside made his jaw drop inducing Hypero to inquire his findings. "Hey, what have you found there Orihiko? Cause it looks interesting by the look on your face." Orihiko tossed the book away, since he found out it was a porn magazine that he figured the previous owners had left, assuring Hypero with a furious blush on his face. "Oh it was nothing of too great of an importance, though for your own safety Hyper, do not take a look within the book cause its bad. Trust me on that one there." The second youngest nine year old out of the kids would take his advice before going on to ask the youngest of all kids. "Hey, let's see what else we can find up here, since the past owners were dummies by leaving this all here." "Deal, you start by the window while I do the other, then we work our way down to the middle of the attic. Then once we are done then we can report our findings to each other."

Zeru was sitting on his couch continuing to play his Smartphone games until he would receive a call from his uncle to which he would answer. "Hello Ace?" _"Hey, how are the kids doing Zeru?" _He really did not care to what they were doing in their time; subsequently he would simply tell his uncle that it was all okay. "They are having a grand old time Ace, but is there anything else you want to ask me while the call is still up?" _"Yes there is actually, for the reason that there may be a serious issue arising not to long from now, so it may require us jumping back into action once again."_ Zeru sat up properly then leaned forward to question what he was talking about. "Can you give me some more information as to why you may be thinking something may be going down soon, Uncle?" _"Well I just received information that there have been…'fluxuations' in our reality as I was told that it happened sometime around or after Aizen was taken down which you were not there for, but furthermore, Ichigo's Zanpaktou Zangetsu is missing from his grave." _Zeru has had gotten serious in that very moment, something large was about to happen shortly in due time, as a result of the info, he would inquire about the kids. "This does actually sound serious, what about the kids? Where shall they be during this all until it blows over?" He could tell Ace took a deep breath since he inhaled through the phone, prior to answering his inquiry about the children. _"They are going to be kept safe in Hueco Mundo for I had already told everyone there about the situation, but keep on your guard Ze, for you will most definitely need your Zanpaktou by your side, keep safe & goodbye." _"You too uncle." He would end the call, for he was going to have a restless night due to imminent danger on its way.


	53. Chapter 53: Squall vs Zeru, prelude

Zeru awoke the next morning, only managing to squeeze in a few hours of sleep for he had received grave news from his uncle that a new threat could arrive at any moment. He got up from the couch he passed out upon, stretching as he was still exhausted but would heed his uncles words of staying on guard, for he walked into his kitchen to read a note that had been placed there by his uncle for he knew his handwriting well since before everything occurred he was helped with his homework as Ace wrote how problems would go down, if be it simple. "What's this? A note left about the kids? Might as well read it." He would clear his throat before reading the letter. "Dear Zeru, I'll repeat what I had told you last night in case you forgot. The procedure I have taken for all of the kid's protection was that I took them early in the morning as fluxuations had worsened overnight, as they have been taken to Los Noches to be guarded by my wife Tier, along whoever may be there currently. As for anyone like Orihime in addition to anyone who I see may not be strong enough, will remain at home for the time being for I fear their safety. If you see any strange activity or persons, then act at will but with great caution as you will need it, for the event if it is a person, do not kill them as they could provide valuable information as to why they may have come along with their reason for doing so. Ulquiorra along with myself will assist if we sense you may be in trouble however if you contain the situation, then good fucking job you lucky son of a bitch, but again take care, Ace. Well fucking Christ, its honestly about time I get to see some sort of action, this honestly is my first time I'll get any." The blue emospada smirked at the thought of finally receiving a challenge other then sparing with his uncle; hence he crumpled the paper up then threw it into the pail as his next step was exiting his home.

As soon he took one step out into the open world that surrounded him, he could tell reality fibers were indeed fluxuating, heat like waves appeared in his eyes even though it was winter, indicated it was only worse by now but would proceed to walk down the street, ignoring them for now since it was all he could do. He continued his stroll, walking past blocks upon blocks on end as the fluxuations only proceeding to get worse, more frequent so much so that he drew his Zanpaktou due to his gut feeling whatever was causing it, was almost there into his reality. Then they stopped without a trace, leaving the air colder than it had been before as an odd sense of him being watched was slowly overcoming him leaving to shout out into the air, yelling to see if anyone had been indeed watching the vampire. "Come on out, it is no use in hiding because if you continue to do so I'll eventually find you then kill you on the spot! Come on!" He looked to his left, then right before his eyes looked up to the rooftops for he still saw no one that could have been planning an attack from above. Just then, Zeru felt a sharp pain across his back for he sonido'd to a safe distance away before looking at his attacker, with his blood staining his white clothes. The short brown haired man saw that the one he attacked was a close match to Ulquiorra in look, but knew it wasn't him upon closer inspection for he stated. "You aren't the guy I'm looking for so you aren't worth my time, since you got cut from such a basic attack of mine, impostor." "Shut up, just because you caught me off guard makes you think that you can best me? You must be fucking out of your mind if you are looking for who I think you are looking for punk." Zeru took notice of the man's gunblade, it was odd in appearance but stayed on the task at hand. "Look at you, trying to be tough even when i landed a good cut on you, now begone, you aren't even worth my ti-" his eyes would stretch open for he was cut in return by Zeru's Zanpaktou, while he gave a cocky smirk as he landed his blow. "You are not going anywhere pal, not until your neck is in my hand begging for mercy."

Squall knew this was going to be trouble if this guy could answer back with a strike of his own, proving that he indeed was worth his time if he could do such a thing. "Fine, if you want a fight, then you got it." Squall took off running towards Zeru, as the youngest emospada took up the defensive as Squall pointed his gun blade forward, making contact upon the mid-point of his opponent's weapon, as his the tip of his own weapon turned red upon the tip all the while pushing Zeru back, for he was actually building up a blast from his gunblade. Zeru did not know what the red glow on his opponent's blade meant until it literally exploded in his face, careening him through the streets before he used his blade to skid to a halt by inserting it into a building, which had caused obvious damage to it. His clothes were partaially torn but he did take a significant amount of damage which made him grunt in pain, which Squall noted down upon seeing this on his foe. "That had better hurt, heck you probably couldn't even handle my full power if I even had a need of using it to battle a weakling such as you," Zeru only laughed when he had heard this emit from Squall's mouth to which he would reply. "I am far from weak buddy, cause I too am just getting started." He looked at Squall, with his already blue eyes now emitting a glow that caused Squall to raise a brow, until he was taken aback when he uttered his release command. "Snivel, Dolores." Then like Ace along with Ulquiorra before him, he would transform into his resurrection that was also a carbon copy of their first however blue while his weapon was also different as it was aurical nunchucks, blue in color, as this battle was only just beginning.


	54. Chapter 54: Squall vs Zeru, Mid Point

**Music I used while listening to this: Showing Off from you guessed it, Bleach.**

Squall really did not expect for this 'weakling' to have an ascended state, for now this was only about to get more intense for him however he knew he could still manage to keep up with his more powerful opponent. Zeru took off at his opponent, rapidly attacking with his fists to which Squall was weaving his head in between, avoiding to being hit by his undead opponent before Zeru delivered a strong knee to his gut, braking one of his ribs as he held it in pain whilst coughing up blood. Ze was not about to end his combo as he landed three fierce punches in rapid succession, all making their mark. Until he would go for another swing until his fist was caught making him gasp in surprise, for he was given a cut across his body that bleed his undead blood. Now it was squall who took the offensive as he swung his gunblade at his opponent, to which Zeru responded by catching it with the 'chain' of his nunchucks but was swung into a building wall, to which he was stuck upon before Squall's hand was in his face. "Firega." He would say before a blast of a immensely strong flame rocketed Zeru through said building, luckily no innocents were in his was as he would exit the other side before he used his bat like wings to recover. _"Fuck, he can still keep up with me; also it looks like he's got a few good tricks up his sleeves still as well. That doesn't concern me since I'm still going to win in the end here!" _He thoughtfully commented before Squall was once again upon him.

Zeru quickly yet precisely put a finger to his opponents shoulder, managing to fire a cero through it which made Squall fly back landing on the ground below, bleeding from the gaping hole in his shoulder, by this time Zeru's cut had regenerated. _"Damn! He caught me off guard with whatever kind of magic he pulled off but it doesn't concern me, seeing that I have a way to close this wound rather quickly. Curaga." _In that moment, Zeru took notice of how Squall was able to close his wound noting that he had a technique to heal himself, for it could only prolong their bout. Squall's next technique involved him rapidly approaching his opponent while twirling in mid air, forming a ring around himself to which Zeru was unsure on what to do until Squall had pulled the trigger, causing an explosion strong enough to knock Zeru towards the pavement to which he caught himself upon, forming a small crater i in the process. His wings would flap before he was off at Squall once more, this time he was going to put more effort into his attacks, as he started off with a gut punch that after making its mark, leaned back to deliver an up kick to Squalls chin, causing his slobber to fly before he grabbed his arms. Sidestepping behind him thus swinging his nunchucks right onto Squalls spine, grunting in pain as he held the area he was injured upon, Zeru continued his combo with a sway to the right while slamming his nunchucks down upon the head of his opponent, then ending the chain with an elbow to Squalls right kidney, which was strong enough to send him through the building he crashed through before by him, still no innocents were hurt as a result. Zeru flew over the building to the other side where he was getting beat upon just earlier, only to have been greeted with a volley of fireballs which he used his nunchucks to be rid off, by spinning them in a circular motion. Squall took a step to re-posture himself correctly with his gunblade upon his shoulder, for this was a good point to know his opponent better before he could make his next attack.

"This may be like a very idiotic conversation to be having in the middle of our fight but I need to know why do you look like our target Ulquiorra so much?" Zeru realized when he had said 'our' that it was a much bigger deal then just this guy in front of him, as he would inquire that before giving an answer to his question first. "The reason I might look like the guy, may be because I could be very relatable to him since my name is Zeru Cifer, however I was only granted the surname by my uncle Ace Cifer. But, why do you mean by we? Is there more than just you that I along with my allies gotta worry about?" Squall knew he had let it slip, letting his enemy know there was more than just he himself. "Yea, there are two others both stronger than me, with their names being Zack Fair as the other being Cloud Strife. Though you won't live to see their faces as I am about to finish you off right here & now." Zeru was surprised as there were more then just this guy, but was taken off guard when Squall raised his blade, as it grew tremendously in size as it gave off a glow of light upon him uttering a few simple words. "Lion Heart." Zeru noticed his power had increased tremendously, noting it had the potential to kill him, as the other began to speak about this technique. "Normally, this technique could only be used up to eight slashes two years ago, but now that I have trained since those two years since Ichigo had died, it is now a state I can use just like you are in, but it should be easy to kill you." _"But from what I heard, Ichigo had died thirteen years ago so Squall's universe's time moves differently!"_ Zeru was getting to a defensive position before he was too slow, Squall had managed to get off a deep cut upon his opponent before landing two more, for Zeru's blood had expelled from his body, gasping in shock whilst he feel to the pavement to bleed in a pool of his own blood.


	55. Chapter 55: Squall vs Zeru, epilogue

**Music used: Released Power from Fairy Tale**

Ace had been doing his daily chores like he has been doing like any other normal day, he knew that the fluxuations were indeed trouble since in no way how they could mean any sort of good in any possible way plus he was outside as well if anything were to occur. He did feel his nephew commencing battle with a foe unbeknown to him, save for he didn't want to go there due to the fact it was a stalemate until he could sensed that Zeru's power had almost entirely vanished from the face of existence, when he felt three powerful attacks happen even this far a distance away from the action. "Shit Zeru! If I lose you then I lost what remains of my previous family, hold on cause here comes your uncle!" He started by hopping atop of a small building then would begin by leaping from structure to structure, getting ever so closer to his destination each time he had done so. Ace was getting closer, he could practically smell the amount of blood that was seeping from his nephews dire wounds until he would be stopped by another unknown stranger, one who wielded two giant blades upon his back one more basic in design with the other more complex, with a Soldier first class outfit to boot. Ace would turn to face this unknown enemy who gave his greetings, which seemed oddly friendly yet too suspicious to be so. "Damn, look at you with your innate ability to tell if someone was following you or not, say you like my Buster sword as well as my Fusion blade?" "Trying to get on my good side isn't going to help you if that is what you are planning." Zack put his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disappointment due to how rude Ace was before he gave a grin. "Then it's such a shame then, to waste opportune time to chat with you but if you're so insistent on dying…" He would unsheathe the buster sword before putting it to his forehead, saying a prayer incoherent to Ace before he continued. "Then I'll be happy to oblige you!" "Let's see you try then!" Ace responded for they took off at one another, clashing their blades.

Zeru was laying upon the ground, slowly dying from his wounds that he had received from his opponent who was leaning upon a wall to wait for his ally to finish his own battle, while he began to subconsciously speak to his Zanpaktou. _"Damn it, Dolores I need you to do what Ace as well as Ulquiorra had done before me, to receive my own Segunda Etapa to take this guy down!" "I'm afraid I do not have one, for I am not as powerful as Murcieliago or Rascacielos who are able to unleash a second resurrection for their masters." "That's bullshit & you along with myself know it is too! You are capable of unleashing such a state like them, now do it not just for my own sake but for Aces sake, his children's sake, everyone's sake Dolores!" "I cannot do it, how many times do I have to te-" "You can do it Dolores! Just like me, you have to believe in yourself to unleash your true power! I believe in you, so do it now! I don't care what you say because you too need to believe in yourself since this is a team effort!" _Dolores would stay silent for a few moments, she had told him it was impossible for her to do so since she was not strong enough to provide but her masters will along with his belief inspired her to try to unleash her full potential, which she told Zeru that she will indeed make an effort. _"Alright I'll attempt to unlock a new level for us, as long as you undertake this endeavor yourself, Zeru." "That won't be an issue, now let's commence to stretch our limitations in order to defeat this guy, so we can take on the other two he mentioned!"_

Squall was resting upon the wall, minding his own business for the most part but was slowly finding himself looking at his once defeated opponent, rise once more this time with a look of vengeance. Zeru's reaitsu was skyrocketing since he was pushing himself along with his Zanpaktou to their absolute limits as his aura was picking up, wildly roaring up into the heavens above which he would be engulfed in a manner to the two emospada's before him, until it spat him out with his own Segunda Etapa, with a more blue focus for he still kept his aurical nunchucks. Squall's face had a look that of disbelief, he was sure that he had finished him off just a few brief moments prior yet here he was standing, now with even greater power at his disposal as he got off the wall to unleash his Lion Heart technique once more. "This time I'll be sure to finish you off, for you won't be able to be recognized once I am through with you." Zeru would point his nunchucks towards his opponent with a smirk upon his face, as he would reply. "Lets you try to do so punk!" Then he clacked his weapon together in a weapons dance, as he held them within his clawed hand upon finishing, skipping on his feet to be light footed once he would recommence battle. Squall would rush forward towards his opponent, for Zeru would respond to this by putting his right foot forwards with his free right hand out to intercept his blade while he readied the one with the nunchucks in the other. Squall would leap up into the air, then proceed to bring his blade down onto his opponent, which would prove futile since Zeru captured the gunblade within his hand before he shattered it into bits, taking Squall in surprise. He would step forward, swinging his weapon as it made a bone shattering noise once it hit his chin, launching him off his feet, but Zeru wanted to continue his combination by jumping soon afterwards starting with a spin kick to his face, followed up by two alternating elbows with each sending Squall higher into the air. Next, Zeru reared his knee back before he made his mark onto Squalls face, with dead on precision in the style of an art called Muay Thai, with its result only making Squall being propelled high into the sky. Zeru used sonido to get above him, far enough to rear his fist back once more for one last bone crunchingblow, whilst remarking. "Get ready! This ones gonna hurt!" As soon Squall was in front of Ze, his piston punch would hit him so hard that it emitted a shockwave strong enough for windows to shatter a few miles to more wide, as Squall hit the ground not dead but defeated from his underdog of an opponent.


	56. Chapter 56: Ace vs Zack

**Music used: The Summoned – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core**

Ace was in the heat of the battle, with its growing ever more intense with his massive blade wielding foe who was relentlessly assaulting him nonstop making his only action to defend from the offender. Zack would once again unleash a strike upon Ace's Zanpaktou, causing sparks to fly whilst advancing forward, commenting. "Come on, what happened to your entire spry attitude just before!? You can't be seriously calling it quits this early!" "Shut….up!" Then the second eldest emospada had only managed to knock Zack off guard for a brief moment, making an opportune moment to attack which his victim was able to block. "Too bad you can't make me idiot!" Zack would bark back, getting a hit off upon Ace causing him to jump back with first blood being drawn, for he used his open hand to touch his wound then suddenly looking up to see Zack bring his Buster sword down upon him, only being barely able to block. _"Fuck, this guy is able to swing an ordinary blade like it's nothing yet he's holding so much back! I never seen such a beastly fighter before ever, not even Grimmjow is tenacious as this guy. I dread to see what he could do with his dual wield capabilities but I still got to try!" _Ace would mentally speak while Zack was hammering down blow after blow with his mighty blade, before a look of surprise overtook his face as the Soldier unleashed a massive upwards slash unto his adversary, ascending Ace unto the air. Upon recovering, he was hit three times by his assailant, knocking him into the side of a building to which Zack landed on the smaller below, mocking his opponent. "Eh…..seriously, I had expected more from a sniveling little crook like you Ace but I gotta say, I'm really disappointed thus far unless you want to take it up a notch?"

Zack would grin while using his now free hand to grip his Fusion sword while the other had broken free with his aura already ascending to his resurrection level, as he responded. "With pleasure! Develop, Rascacielos!" Zack would unsheathe his other massive blade, with both of the huge weapon's tips resting atop of the building while he watched his foe ascend by doing his blades dance, then finish morphing into his first released state, before he proceeded landed on the exact rooftop Zack was on, with glowing red vampiric eyes staring into the pits of his rivals deep mako infused blue eyes that only looked back towards him. Blades clashed all over, for the frenzied battle once again had continued forward, with neither fighter giving a single inch. Ace would make the first blow this time however, achieving it by deflecting both of the weapons, wielded giant blade wielding beast of a man then frontal kicking him careening off a street lamp then lading on a building on the opposite side of the street before blocking with the Fusion sword from Ace's aurical Zanpaktou, before using his Buster to whack him away. Ace skipped across the ground before using his hand to stop his momentum, making him slide in a quarter circle to face his approaching foe, then tried to proceed to fire a cero from the tip of his finger, only to have Zack use the Buster sword to knock it away then impale Ace in his gut with the Fusion sword in one fluid motion, with blood leaking from the lesion. Ace was able to remove his weapon with his own strength, stunning Zack with his determination to continue the fight for Ace wasn't showing a hint of hesitation to him, thus delivering a nasty cut to Zack with it drawing crimson fluid, before Ace fell to a knee huffing to his injury since it was much more lethal then what he hit Zack with, knowing he was doing quite poorly considering his past skirmishes. "Geez, all you did was basically scratch me, man this is going way easier then what we had anticipa- huh!?"

Zack would turn his head to his right, to see his partner Squall being lifted up into the air by the newly ascended Zeru, who would then combo him higher then higher into the sky before delivering a knee, while finishing off with a powerful strike to Squall, laying him flat upon the ground almost instantly due to how powerful the strike was since it was able to destroy glass on buildings due to brute force. Zack was speechless as to what he was seeing, an enemy in yet a higher state defeat his ally as if he was nothing but he knew he was still stronger then Squall but it still was a surprise to him that the guy who defeated Squall had gotten such a boost, whilst he mentally commented with lower jaw agape. _"What!? How could that guy have gotten so powerful that he could outclass Squall like that but he left him alive, but if that guy can transform yet again, then that means that…..oh fuck my luck!"_ He would slowly turn his head to face Ace, only to be met with his now clawed hand in his face with his eyes stretching as wide as they possibly could before he would be flung a great distance, breaking into then out of multiple buildings, causing debris to be flung far and wide as a result to how strong Ace's catapult power was. Ace proceeded to hack him around five times in quick succession then use his tail to propel him forwards, past Zeru's line of sight finishing off with a solid kick to his head, with it ending with Zack on the pavement, while Zack's thought process throughout this all was. _"He's too damn fast! If there was only some way I could keep up with them, if only…..no wait I still can unleash the full extent of my abilities!" _Zeru would land at his uncle's side with the elder giving him a compliment since he was not only able to ascend but defeat one of enemy. "Well hot damn, we got ourselves here another 'bat' but by god you sure did lay out that guy real fucking good, like I did with this jerk." "Ha! You really got that right uncle but, are you sure you have taken your guy down cause from what I can tell from before, he seemed a lot more powerful then Squall here." "I'm positive I to-" He would stop mid sentence, to look at the man whom he had supposedly taken down without any true problem, to see that Zack had two wings of his own, along with a look to kill.


	57. Chapter 57: Ace & Zeru vs Zack

**Music used: Soldier Battle – FF7 Crisis Core**

They looked upon Zack, who was rising up ever so slowly with his angelic wings outstretching as far out as they could possibly go with his black hair slowly standing on end, due to his power exploding to a even greater height then before as he gave them both a vicious, furious look upon his face. Ace along with Zeru could only watch on, stunned on how exactly this man held so much power within himself, now being unleashed with full force with no end in sight to his limits. Zeru would recall his nunchucks thus grabbing them into his hand while Ace re-summoned his blade at the same moment as his nephew, glowing in their respective auras for they knew this battle would be a brutal, hard fought one to obtain. Zack would tilt his head slightly downwards still facing his foes, before tossing his massive weapons into the air, with the Buster flying towards Ace with the other towards Zeru whilst flipping to face blunt side first, for he was maneuvering himself into a takeoff position. As the blades lowered towards the ground still rotating, Zack proceeded to blast forward at a immense speed then grabbing the handles of each massive weapon into each of his hands, for the two emospada's were slow to react for the Soldier's next move. His blades hit their necks but as soon they did, Zack had halted immediately for the built up kinetic force propelled them both so fast, that their bodies skid upon the ground with each passing moment caused the devastation to only worsen to such a point, that the entire block along with a block on each side were completely erased due to Zack's massive force behind his blades. Ace would catch himself with Zeru following straight afterwards with bruises on their pale bodies; however they needed to defend as Zack was relentless with his attack, striking at them with such power, that even their defense was starting to break. Zack was moving at such a pace that he was able to attack them both equally; not giving up an inch for he was clearly gaining many with each passing second, for Ace began to think on a plan to deal with him.

"_This guy is so strong that it is utterly ridiculous! How could such a human attain so much power to fight two full powered arrancars, without even slowing down for even a second to that we can get a possible opening, which he uses as bait! Come on; think on something to take this monster down Ace! Fuck!" _Zack flew in between them, causing them to try to face him but he would deliver a knee to the elders gut then using his elbow to hit the other in the face, with the effect being both getting sent through structures, almost powerful enough to utter total them. "I ain't going to stop just now, not until both of you guys heads roll!" He maneuvered his upper body to move clockwise, for he was about to unleash something huge upon his opponents, since they had regained their battle stances to only witness an almighty move, because Zack spun in a full circle thus unleashing a massive circular slash with both humongous blades in full three hundred & sixty directions. It was enormously huge, due to the fact it went on for town blocks on end with both of its recipients, struggling to defend against this mind shattering maneuver, as they were doing so, the wave emitted a fierce wind that blew away the clouds thus causing the sky to clear. Their defense would break however, with them receiving large gashes right below the ribcage with their undead pouring from their wounds which could have been much worse if the full brunt of it was not defended against. During all of this, Zack was taking in deep breaths since he was overexerting himself way too much, by doing this however, Ace noted that his power was steadily dropping for now he knew it was the opportune time to attack with Zeru. "Ze! He's slowing down, so let's make our move against this guy now with our own relentlessness!" "Alright uncle, let's give this a shot!"

Ace would fly towards his breathless opponent, who was shocked to see that they have survived the massive move he unleashed just a few moments prior, because he figured it would have been enough to wipe the duo out, however he was wrong for Ace slashed him shoulder to shoulder, before he had done another that entered near his belly button before it ended, nicking part of his chin but it propelled him skywards. Zeru would be the one to follow up with what Ace provided him with, stopping in front of Zack to deliver an organ crushing punch to the gut, with resulted in Zack spitting out blood before Ze followed up with an upwards elbow before all the while spinning to deliver another elbow to the same area he punched him previously. Zeru would proceed to drop low to back flip kick Zack upwards, to which Ace followed up with two more cuts along with a kidney stab, with him still on the blade; he swung him even higher to reach the ending of the chain. Zack was in utter disbelief, he managed to show his weakness to them both, which had ultimately led to this, him being on the losing end of the fight once more, however this time he was not going to be able to come back from. The duo would use sonido, with Ace delivering a two knee's, one to his gut with the other hitting his jaw, which Zeru waited above to continue the brutal beat down, by which he continued with an grab that halted Zack's sky bound advance, to only hit his face with a solid blow from his nunchucks, making his body spin in the air before both let out a war cry, connecting both of their kicks to Zack's gut, rocketing him into the ground defeated, since his strength left him, leaving his hands incapable to even hold onto his massive blades. "D-damn….it….." With those two words being muttered, he fell unconscious to his victorious foes, whom landed on top of the ground below though reverting to their base in view of the fact that their abilities have been depleted. 


	58. Chapter 58: Prelude to a Fierce Battle

They have been victorious once again, this time however it had been a much closer call for Zack's packed up power had been unleashed with full force towards the emospada duo, who managed to make due therefore defeating their powerful foe. Panting, the two had worn themselves to almost the point of collapsing, but Zeru managed to recover earlier then his elder before conversing him to tell his uncle it wasn't even close to over yet. "Hah…..hah….Uncle I hate to bust the news to ya, but I can assure you we are not close to being finished yet, since the guy I beat, Squall told me there was someone named Cloud Strife who is even stronger then this Zack guy here." Ace went cold, frozen as soon he had heard there was yet another gut to deal with, for he would muster himself up before proceeding to continue conversing with his nephew. "You can't be serious right now Ze…you mean there is another guy who is stronger still then just these two guys we just beat? That…I can't even fathom how strong this guy could be then if he is as strong as they have said." Zeru would look at their fallen opponents that lay before them, wondering on what to do with them for he would ask Ace for advice. "Since these two guys are beaten, should we just kill them where they lay or shall we do something else with them?" "No Zeru, we aren't ruthless killers so I suggest we take them to wherever Orihime may be so she can heal them back to full status." "What!? Why do you want to help these two guys if they had just tried to kill us?!" "Zeru I'm pretty sure they won't go after us a second time, especially considering that we just spared their life. Now let's hurry before we get ambushed by this Cloud guy, I'll take Zack while you take Squall." Zeru didn't like the idea one bit, but he sucked it up for now as he lifted the brown haired man over his shoulder while Ace did the same with Zack before they took off.

Orihime was at home, sitting with her husband, the one who had defeated Aizen all those years ago who was now in preparation for the upcoming threat, one that could potentially prove to be a challenge to him. Ulquiorra along with his wife had noticed that two unknown men had fallen to the other two emospada's just a few short moments earlier, which prompted Orihime to comment on their chances for victory. "Ulquiorra, do you believe that our odds for winning have improved, because I think so since two bad guys fell to Zeru as well as Ace just now." "To be truthful my love, I do not think the situation has gotten any better than it was before however, in the case that if these were the only two humans that sought to kill us then I know we have won, but I fear that is not the case that is unfolding." Orihime looked down, disappointed that he thought it was not over yet before he met his lips with hers in order to comfort her, then breaking with Orihime smiling afterwards, until someone who wasn't supposed to be present was there at the time. Onirra had managed to avoid being taken to Los Noches by her uncle, for she wanted to see what was happening with her own two emerald eyes as she stood before her shocked parents, stating. "You think sending uncle Ace to take me to Hueco Mundo with the others is a good plan? Well I don't think so in the slightest it's even close to being good, don't you want your daughter to see these things happen, so later on I know how to deal with these kinds of things?" Her mother was the first to respond. "Onirra, you were supposed to be in Hueco Mundo because you know it's not safe he-!" Ulquiorra cut her off just before she was going to finish, since he sincerely believed Onirra's line of thought was correct in certain ways. "Orihime, it's fine because she makes a valid argument for she needs to see with her own eyes to experience situations, thus knowing how to deal with them later on." Orihime only stayed silent while Onirra had a look of victory upon her face, which resembled her father's while he only shook his head due to how his eldest was so unlike him.

Then Ace arrived with his party, with two being unconscious with Orihime getting the chills upon seeing the two unconscious men while shouting. "Oh no, no, no! Why would you bring them here, oh kami they will only be bait if there is another one in their group!" "Actually there is Orihime, also hes way stronger!" Zeru would add in only making Orihime all the more scared, with another result being him receiving a back hand to his face by Ace, who pointed his index finger right in front of it as he rubbed the area he had gotten slapped. "You idiot! Stop making my sister worry like that damn it! Now lay the guy down on the floor so she can heal them before I slap you upside the head again!" "Christ! Alright, alright! Sheesh…." Both of them would proceed to do so upon the middle of the living room floor, with Orihime hesitant to revive both of the foreign men after her short breakdown, however she willed herself to start healing them anyways with a cold sweat. Onirra looked at the two men curiously while Ace spoke with the eldest emospada present. "Ulquiorra, you may wish to come with us so we can track this Cloud guy down, I'll fill you in along the way." Then the little one would insert her two senses into the conversation. "Hey I'm coming too you guys!" "Yes you are my daughter, but please be calm, for only an unleveled head could only bring unwanted events." Ulquiorra turned to look at his wife, while Onirra was impatiently tapping her foot before Ze picked her up, then Orihime looked at her husband. "Be careful, because I don't want you to die Ulquiorra, nor do I want anybody else too for that matter." He gave her a reassuring look in his eyes before replying. "No one will Orihime, but for now wish me good fortune, now let's go." With that, the emospada foursome left, for the eldest was once again ready to do battle.


	59. Chapter 59: Clouds Reasons Pre-Battle

The band of four were making their way to the center of town, placing their chances on Cloud being there since there was an anomaly coming from that direction so it was a safe game plan to predict his presence would be there. The little one was only there along for the ride, she wasn't going to fight nor was Ace in addition to Zeru, but she did want to finally see what she had to surpass from her father's abilities so she could set a goal to do, while she struck up a conversation. "Do any of you two know exactly any more info about these guys other than them being here, just to kill us like we are nothing of real importance, cause I still want to live, purely for the sole reason of pizza…mmmmm pizza." "Geez, this sure is your daughter Ulquiorra, one that is the eldest yet nothing at all like you." "It is rather….odd that she is not like me, but do you two have more information?" Zeru would nod before revealing some of the rival group's plan for attacking their reality was. "The one known as Squall told me it was all about vengeance or something, though I can only predict as to why they are here for." Ace looked dead set into his brother's eyes while Onirra had a look of curiosity upon her face, while the middle of the three eldest emospada's spoke. "It can't be possible….they seriously couldn't be here just for that sole reason Ulquiorra…..could it?" "I'm afraid so my brother, so they are here to exact revenge on us for Ichigo Kurosaki, however if this Cloud continues on this warpath then surely he is doomed to fail, not by way of death of course for I seek other possibilities then just that now." Ace would give a delighted smirk upon his face, for he would remark on his brothers changed ideology. "You sure have come a long way bro, from being a cold ruthless killer to becoming what most humans would consider a hero just like the rest of us." He indeed has had come quite the ways from practically being a soulless masters pet, to becoming a husband, father as well as aforementioned hero.

All of a sudden, a familiar reaitsu spiked that made their faces change into one of shock, for it surely could not be Ichigo since he was turned into nothing more than dust in the wind years ago, due to feeling this however, they both questioned as to why his reaitsu was back. "I-I thought Ichigo was obliterated years ago….this in no way how could be him because it's much stronger then he was yet, it feels the same!" "Surely Cloud must not be using his Zanpaktou for it is impossible to wield another's weapon….unless that has always been a false statement." Onirra was a tad bit concerned about this so she inquired a question to Zeru. "Uh Zeru, I'm not exactly sure about our odds now because this spiritual pressure is quite the big one if you ask me." "I'm not sure either Onirra, but we still can't just quit while we are ahead now since we gotta see this all the way through, same with any future threats that could arise." Onirra would roll her pretty emerald eyes at this, knowing that it was always typical for every good guy to say heroic things, stating the following. "Why does every good guy have to say hose sort of things? It's annoying like crazy, plus it gets old too quickly for my liking…..unlike pizza…..such delicious pepperoni, cheese….I'm getting side tracked again aren't I?" "Like always, you trailing off with the love of your life simply called pizza, a simple food yet you are addicted to it but I hate it." "Then you are missing on out Zeru." Ace would butt into their conversation, commenting upon Onirra herself. "I can tell you are only going to be much more of a rebel once you get older Onirra. Clearly as of now you are showing vivid signs of such an occurrence." Once again she would roll her eyes before Ace turned his attention away from the girl, only to focus on the task at hand, since they were practically inches away to their destination. Ulquiorra would proceed forward unto the park, as for the other three would stop for what they thought was a suitable distance away from the impending battle between two superpowers.

Cloud was to be found nowhere in sight, as Ulquiorra looked in all possible directions in front of him, behind, & above himself to try to spot his foe in order to do battle, only when he would turn around, Cloud would reveal himself along with a certain Bankai released Zangetsu by calling him out. "I'm right behind you cuatro espada, Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra would look over to spot him, with Ichigo's released Bankai state that he thought previously was impossible for someone, especially a human to take a Zanpaktou of a Shinigami yet use it as if it was his own weapon for the fact instilled a look of shock on the vampires face, until he about faced to look as his blond spiky haired nemesis. Ace along with his two companions were also shocked that this Cloud, was able to master Ichigo's Zanpaktou but take it even further as he commented upon it. "This is absolutely inconceivable….that Cloud guy not only took Ichigo's weapon as his own, but he took it even further making their reaitsu's dead even…..this surely will be the biggest battle we have seen thus far, so it's best to take note of how your father fights now Onirra." The eldest of the second generation took his advice, replying with a hum along with a nod in agreement. The two battle hardened warriors, simply shared a glare that meant business to each other, causing dead silence to fill the already chilled air, before Ulquiorra would break the silence with his voice. "How do you have Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpaktou, more so able to use it? Also how do you know of the boy if you two have never met before, Cloud Strife?" "Ichigo was one of my greatest allies as well as one of the greatest friends I have ever known, since we knew each other by battling a man called Sephiroth which I repaid him by battling alongside him against another man called Ganryu. As for your other question however Ulquiorra Cifer, I was able to use Zangetsu as one of my own due to an experiment conducted upon us that has intertwined our genes, for the reason I could use it against any who came in my way in the case Ichigo fell which he did by you, for that reason….." Cloud would then proceed raise his blade to eye level for it to face Ulquiorra head on, as he would continue speaking. "You are the one who will die in this battle before I take what you call dear, just like you did to the Kurosaki family." Once finishing saying his line, Zangetsu would be swiped back to his side with blackish blue aura flaring from Cloud along with a blue glow around him. "I see….in that case Cloud Strife…..you will fail like Ichigo before you has, for your silent rage blinds what you truly see." Now Ulquiorra's green aura would flare, along with a green glow around his silhouette cause now, the battle was just about to commence.


	60. Chapter 60: Ulquiorra vs Cloud, Pt 1

**Music used: Controlling the Iron Beast - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core**

Both fighters would side walk in a circular motion, calculating their plans of action for once the battle would start, with such power that was never seen before along with the ability that both men could carve new landscapes due to their inconceivable amounts of pent of reaitsu, for today was the day it shall not be held back, not even an ounce. Cloud eyes beamed into his foes, practically seeing the events that have unfurled on that day, where his greatest ally had fallen to his sworn enemy, thus he made a vow to avenge his death along with Zack as well as Squall for he could not sense them at all anymore. Ulquiorra gazed upon Clouds Mako infused eyes, however not with the intent of killing him, rather with a sense of pity, since he was following in his buddy's footsteps that could only lead to his downfall just like Zangetsu's previous wielder however Cloud was to be more honed then Ichigo, therefore end results could be more indecisive then with Ichigo, for he only saw two outcomes with both having to do with ties, as one such outcome led to both participants untimely death while the other would just be that, a tie with no victor that preferably he sought. Ace, Zeru along with Ulquiorra's eldest child Onirra could only look on, for any sort of intervention from anyone could cause them to meet an unwanted tragic fate, costing anyone their lives if they were to do so. Now standing motionless, both participants would share one last cold glare at one another, before making a composed walk towards each other, aura building up with each passing second as their pace quickened not to mention the rate of how quickly their reaitsu was building up for the eventual clash.

Both men would perform a sliding attempt for a piercing blow at one another, with them both going past missing their mark but at the very same moment, sapphire & emerald eyes once again met each other, with their Zanpaktou's following soon afterwards, emitting a bright flash at the point of contact as the tips of each piece of grass were to be clipped off from the ensuing clash. Each contender would proceeded to step towards one another, as the result made it so that even more sparks were sent off, initiating a fire within the park while trees that had stood since many years ago, had been chopped down just by the air pressure before they too have been ignited by the sparks, as the solider along with his rival emospada looked on viciously at one another. The competing duo would rise into the air, still deadlocked with their blades, in order to avoid the raging inferno below however they still were dead set on one another since one or the other was indeed going to fall this day. Zangetsu along with Murcieliago would begin to grind past one another slowly, before picking up towards the end, thus marking the end of the clash, with the wind blowing through each fighter's strands of hair prior to a air pressure wave emitted, strong enough that it hit a mountain in the distance, leaving a sizeable scar into its side. Cloud proceeded to grip Zangetsu's grip with both hands now, as Ulquiorra use both for his own with the former maneuvering his into a posture for an upper slash, with the other going for a downwards strike. Once again their blades skirted past each other long ways this time, resulting with an all around pressure sphere being emitted, blowing off all of the remaining glass throughout Karakura if there was any left resting in their places.

Cloud would make the next move, for he swung Zangetsu around making a hit horizontally across Ulquiorra's cut, cutting an inch deep making the vampire bleed but he moved forwards still, turning one hundred eighty degrees to stop almost instantly. He transferred an incredible amount of force from Zangetsu's swing into his foe, rocketing him towards the ground at an immense speed before he recovered be flipping, landing onto the pavement below delicately as ever. Ulquiorra looked back towards his target only to see him immediately a Getsuga Tenshou, responding with a cero to meet his foes attack before both ended up colliding with both maneuvers canceling one another out in the process. Ulquiorra propelled himself to his left, gliding just above the ground while he fired cero after cero towards Cloud, who he too was moving towards his left rapidly getting off Getsuga's as both men orbited around each other, with their moves canceling one another out in the process, as for their orbit only drew smaller yet again smaller as they circled one another in mid air. Concurrently, both men readied their weapons once again for they stopped sending off ranged attacks, but were ready for each other with melee within the smoke cloud, which was defused into the vast quantities of air that filled the earth as Cloud deflected Ulquiorra's blade with his own, leaving him open to attack which Cloud would take his given advantage by landing another blow which sent the cuatro sky bound. As the vampire recovered, with his dark red blood oozing from his wounds, he only saw Cloud hold Zangetsu horizontally upwards with both hands towards the sky, after doing this for a few brief seconds he lowered it to where it was pointing vertically upwards with the tip at eye level, which Ulquiorra along with his allies found foreign, Ichigo never had a move like this before so they were puzzled upon what Cloud was doing.

Then the blond one's weapon emitted a bright light, thus rushed forward towards his dazed victim with an immense speed, while Ulquiorra did try to move to defend, he was not as Cloud impaled him in his gut before removing his wet blade, continuing to land eight more strikes in total upon his victim then continuing to charge up an almighty slash, emitting a bright flash once it was finished. Ulquiorra managed to move onto the defense, for the first time ever in his existence, he was desperate even if this battle has only begun to start, as he was hit in his shoulder, his body inching back as Zangetsu released a Getsuga Tenshou in which the likes have never been seen before, propelling it along with its victim blocks among blocks into the distance with buildings falling victim before it would stop, as Cloud's feet rested upon the ground. Ace was flabbergasted by this man's power, since he would go on to mentally comment upon it. "Geez! I haven't seen this kind of reaitsu since Ulquiorra took on Aizen, yet that was at the end of their fight, only this one is yet to get truly started!" Cloud was about to motion his way to see if his opponent was still where he ended up at, only to halt his advance due to the fact Ulquiorra was behind him, with his resurrection released as now, the battle would truly begin to reach new limits.


	61. Chapter 61: Ulquiorra vs Cloud, Pt 2

**Music used: "Fighting" – Final Fantasy 7 Orchestral**

Cloud looked over his shoulder, to see the recently ascended Ulquiorra charge forward towards his prey, with lance in hand thus in response, Cloud turned to at least get off a Getsuga but was only met by Ulquiorra directing Zangetsu away thus releasing the Getsuga elsewhere, as he used his lance to impale his foe right beside his left kidney, penetrating through to the other side. Ulquiorra would flex his hand muscles, causing fear to instill within Cloud for he was right to fear, due to a massive green explosion had ignited in front of him thus launching him towards the ground, rather than just crashing into it, his body would rebound off of it into a few feet in mid air, only to have Ulquiorra sonido right beside him to proceed his assault after a quick glace between the two eyes of each challenger, only for the one with sapphire to be hit by his opponents lance once more into his ribs, propelling him into the pavement as the immense force flung up debris into the air. Cloud inserted Zangetsu into the ground beneath, twirling around its pommel to his feet only to look back towards Ulquiorra, who was ready to fire off a cero Oscuras to which he did, engulfing the blond within thus damaging him, tearing his only sleeve off from him before he was spat out from it, crashing into an old pile of rubble made earlier from the fight, as Ulquiorra would glare on. He would move his head approximately fifteen degrees to his right to focus in onto an ominous silhouette within a dust cloud, since it was his opponent who managed to avoid falling victim to the rubble pile, but was breathing heavily due to Ulquiorra's relentless assault upon him, with blood rolling down from his hairline.

He maneuvered his right hand over his own face as he stood up to his feet, with Ulquiorra's eyes widening along with the rest of his group's, seeing the hollow mask form upon Clouds face as he pulled his hand away, revealing it to them all. His iris's had become yellow in color, his mask highly resemble his predecessor Ichigo however the markings were different, while Ichigo's markings had been on the left side of his mask, Clouds markings horizontal, going over the eyes with a small streak while there was another double the size in width, going over where his nose would be. Onirra was curious as to why he had a mask like a hollow, so she would ask her uncle as to why he had one of his own. "Isn't a human getting one of your guys well, a hollows mask called becoming a visored something similar to the word, Ace?" Ace was in a cold sweat, Clouds visored abilities had far outclassed that of Ichigo's before he snapped out of it to answer his niece. "Yea, him having a mask like us, or our past versions of us since ours are gone now, does mean he is indeed a Onirra, but how they get it is by breaking the boundary between Shinigami & Hollow in order to gain their mask, thus gaining more power with it being on though it only lasts for a short time." "Oh….but then what are we? I mean if Arrancars have lost their masks completely due to how strong they are, it must surely have a name." "I just settle on ascended arrancars Onirra, besides you are a hybrid so I don't believe you would have gotten one any way's. _Though if she did have one, Orihime would have had a rough time delivering her or any of her kids in that manner." _

Cloud glared with determined eyes towards his foe, before he would go on to comment about how he has taken the visored capabilities to a whole new level. "You must be surprised as to why my reaitsu must be so high, even with the capabilities of my hollow mask. To answer that mystery I know you would ask, I have taken the hollowfication ability to a whole new tier, for I have mastered the technique thus doing so, granted myself a boost greater than that of Ichigo's, a boost capable to stand up to your resurrection with no time limit applied for it allows me to end when I take it off." Ulquiorra was impressed by the fact he was able to take everything from Ichigo, only to take it to a whole new level for he was once again making his way towards him, so he would hold his ground to prepare a counter attack to his foe. Cloud stopped a short distance away, only to fire off an enhanced Getsuga at Ulquiorra that disappeared right as it was inches away from hitting him, only to appear behind Cloud to attack from behind, however he pulled the same stunt on him. Zangetsu would be swung at Ulquiorra only to have it be batted away by the defenders lance, that Cloud would respond by firing off afire magic at point blank range, causing the vampire to respond by firing a cero at the same time, both with a surprised look in their eyes as they were both blasted away from the ensuing explosion. Ulquiorra would be the first to catch himself, as Strife would follow shortly afterwards, by this time however Zack arrived with Squall along with Orihime on board asking his former enemy Ace what was going on, but not after apologizing first while the two continued their battle. "Hey-o, I'm back Ace but we here are sorry for causing you guys trouble, but whites going on currently cause we need to be filled in on what happened after we got taken out by you guys." "What the- okay I'll accept your apology only because due to my generous self, but what's going on currently is that your friend Cloud here is taking on my brother, shall I add the fact this is the most intense battle I have seen thus far too."

Onirra along with Zeru would just ignore their existence, while Zack would nod in satisfaction within Ace's answer to view the ensuing fight with the rest of the party. Ulquiorra was doing his best trying to find an opening in Clouds attacks, before he managed to find one so upon Clouds next swing, he would dodge his attack in time before whacking Clouds mask with his lance, thus causing it to shatter in the process along with him skidding a few feet backwards. Cloud was in shock, his mask had been broken, shattered, annihilated because unlike Ichigo, he wasn't able to recall it again but would look back at his opponent, only to be met with golden piercing eyes that bore into his soul, before he felt a pressure on the side of his head as he was being lifted off his feet before being flung. Ulquiorra watched on as Cloud gone down the already torn road, breaking it up with his now frail body before he would use sonido to latch his clawed hand one again on his face, then proceeding to smash it into the earth below, kicking up debris along with dust, before he used his wings to clear it all away, to reveal him along with Cloud, hanging by his neck with Ulquiorra's tail around it. "You have failed just like your mentor before you has, however you shall not be killed like him because you fail to realize the fact that I am not like before, due to my wife Orihime, my brother Ace along with my four children, who view you as the monster in this instance Cloud Strife." Cloud remained silent for a brief few moments, before he would muster up his will to reply back to his supposed victor causing him to have a look of confusion to befall his face. "You're wrong; I haven't failed yet Ulquiorra….." He ripped his foe's tail off from his neck, causing him to take a few steps back in preparation for whatever he had left within him, with all the others on looking with intense focus, as Cloud would continue by pointing Zangetsu at Ulquiorra then placing his hand on his blade wielding arm. "I still have one thing left to try, that thing is called becoming 'Final'." He would look up at his challenger, with a refreshed look in his eyes with confidence that he will be able to defeat him in this last desperate attempt.


	62. Chapter 62: Ulquiorra vs Cloud, Pt 3

**Music used: Stand up be strong - Bleach**

His blond spiky hair would turn raven black, his signature spiked hairstyle would elongate to waist length with the few that stood up into the air, leaned back due to the increased hair volume. His arms would have an odd type of black aura encase them, with a bluish white streaks flowing along from the wrists to the shoulders as he put his right hand out in front of him to summon a blade purely made of his concentrated reaitsu. His shirt would begin to show tears within the fabrics, revealing portions of his torso before grayed bandages wrapped itself all over his body all the way to the bridge of his nose, as he opened his eye, that were now scarlet red in color. He would proceed to move his arm to his side while glaring at his foe, for this was to be the absolute final phase of their battle, with his only two foreseeable possibilities was to avenge Ichigo by annihilating Ulquiorra, or die trying in the process however he was still blind to the fact that Ulquiorra was only fighting him to stop his silent rampage. Ulquiorra could only gaze upon this new, foreign transformation as it was powerful enough to rival his Segunda Etapa, as he would question Cloud on more of what the form was about. "What is this you are doing Strife? I desire to know what this form is along with its origins, but more so, how you were able to attain such power along with it." Cloud would look down towards the ground below, with his eyelids narrowing for he was reminiscing about while he would respond to his curious undead enemy. "How…..how is such a great question to ask, to understand it all however, I shall start with how I learned of it….."

_*Flashback*_

_Cloud had just arrived in front of the Kurosaki residence, curious on what Ichigo's family consisted of, so he raised his right hand to knock upon it, however was hesitant to do so, figuring it would be too intrusive on Mr. Kurosaki's privacy. Then he remembered the times when Ichigo helped with his long time nemesis Sephiroth, along with himself helping his orange haired friend with Ganryu so he knocked upon the door. Ichigo would shoot up from the sofa at the knock, curious as who to it may be prior to his father Isshin would go on to suggest a possible suspect to the cause. "I think it may be that little friend you made son, I guess he wants to have a little chit chat with you if possible, by possible I mean you aren't in your room all the time looking things up on the computer or studying." "Eh, shut up dad, but can Cloud come in though? I wouldn't mind having a few minutes to waste my breath, not that I mean to be offensive of course." "Yea he can. Hey Cloud the door is open so you can head on in if you want!" Thus he took those words in kind, walking in before taking in the Kurosaki residence before saying his cool & collected greetings. "Hello Mr. Kurosaki." Then he turned his attention to one of his most trusted allies. "Hello Ichigo, how are you doing since our absence? From what I can see, you're doing very well." "Yea, you can say that but man, visored training really sucks major ass, say how is your girlfriend Tifa Lockhart doing?" "She's doing well….though I only tell you since you wouldn't take things too far like Yuffie, or Cid would due to them always being intrusive. How are your sisters doing though?" Ichigo's face would go blank, feeling as if he had forgotten something until Cloud brought up his siblings which he forgot to pick up from school, however he would blame his father the crime. "Dad, why didn't you pick up my sisters!? Great now I gotta do it damn it! Sorry Cloud we will talk later because right now I gotta go pick them up." "Hey! It was your turn to do it, can't you give your old man a break once in a while!?" Ichigo was already exiting the house before Isshin would pout like a man-child, while Cloud was left utterly bewildered but decided to ignore what transpired, as Isshin himself would ask him some things. "Well now that we are alone actually, do you mind if I ask you some serious questions Cloud?" He would look at his best friend's father, for he would reply with a simple one word answer. "Yes." _

_*Flashback end*_

"Isshin would go on to ask me if a certain scenario would occur with his son, my friend Ichigo, dying in any upcoming battle, that if I could take up his blade to continue on what he has done. To which I would agree before he would continue asking me yet another question, hypothetical at the time but a reality now, if I wanted to know about the final Getsuga Tenshou, being it obvious I agreed." "What did Isshin say about the form, what exactly does it truly entail?" "What he told me, was that this technique could only be acquired by training within the Dangai, which was extremely dangerous but I was able to do it but upon its usage, will cost all of my power to unleash it, rendering me useless in the wake of it, as I am about to do now." Cloud would raise his arm towards the stars, upon doing so emitted immense aura, engulfing his surroundings for he was about to unleash it upon his foe, with complete knowledge he will be able to win the fight at a heavy cost. Then time would slow, with Clouds arm moving in on towards the ground for Ulquiorra only had a fraction to move to which he was able to, his tail being diced off by a massive black wave, that went on for miles. Cloud was in shock in that he missed with a move that was impossible to be avoided, until he realized the cold truth that there was indeed a split second for his opponent to react due to the fact he had to move his arm in order to get it off, so he landed on the ground below, his looks returning to normal along with his power fading from within him.


End file.
